Sleeping With The Enemy
by WhitlocksBoo
Summary: What does Bella Swan do when the man she is sleeping with - heck, the man she's falling in love with, turns out to be the one enemy she has sworn to end? Will love really conquer all? Canon pairings, BPOV & EPOV, some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of its characters. I do however own any additional characters, as well as this awesome storyline.**

 **A/N - So, I have had this little plot bunny in my head for a few weeks now, and I had to get at least a few words out onto paper, before it tries to worm it's way out, all on its own! I hope you enjoy! Please remember to leave a review and tell me if you want more...x**

Chapter 1

BPOV

"You had better start fucking talking, otherwise I'm going to rip your other arm off" I threatened, watching the creature below me writhe around in pain.

"Screw you" he spat, using his remaining arm in a weak attempt to drag himself away from me. The gravel beneath his crumpled body made a crunching sound that went right through me, making me cringe.

I rolled my eyes because...really? How was he going to get away from me with a knife sticking out of his ankle and only one arm?

Stepping forward, I brought my heavy boot down on his hand, flattening it against the ground. The sick sadistic part of me enjoyed hearing his cries of pain. His companion, however, lay meters away from us...and his head a few more meters beyond that. His dead and soulless eyes staring up at me.

"Look, if you tell me what I need to know, I'll make it quick. Just give me a location, and I'll figure the rest out for myself" I offered, trying to show a little compassion, goodness knows why, seen as though I really didn't give a shit...plus this was getting really old, really quick.

"If I tell you, they will kill me!"

"You are a dead vampire walking anyway - quite literally actually" I shrugged nonchalantly, chuckling darkly to myself, enjoying my own joke. "Because if you don't talk, then I'll kill you. And you're little buddy over there is not-so-living proof as to just what I'm capable of"

I bent low, face to face and staring this monster directly into his red eyes. They were bright and alive - he's fed in the last day or two. Some poor soul has succumbed to this scumbag's strength and had their life stolen from them. Been simply a meal for this sick freak!

"My kind have heard about you, -the dark one. They know you exist and they will come for you. I won't tell you anything" he growled.

"Fine". _Yep, I was bored and not about to waste anymore time on this lowlife. I'll get answers elsewhere, and hopefully he's right about more coming for me...more opportunities to get what I need!_

I said no more, before bringing my blade down swiftly, severing his head from his body.

I made quick work of burning both bodies and heads, having done it hundreds of times over the past 12 years, and I quickly made my way out of the warehouse.

By the time the cops will have been alerted to the old factory warehouse being on fire, the burning bodies will be nothing more than smouldering ashes. Leaving no trace. That's the one good thing about vampires - the burn quickly and leave very little evidence behind.

I walked the dark and empty streets of New York, striding quickly to get back to my apartment. I needed to take care of the slash across my right arm. It didn't hurt so much anymore, but I hated having open wounds. Especially since I know what they attract...and on myself more than others. Anyway, I was distracted tonight, I guess I'm coming down with an illness...I barely killed that first vamp before he stuck me with my own knife.

I pulled my jacket collar up higher, blocking out the offending cold wind that was currently whipping around my neck and down my back. I could even feel the cold in my boot, as the blade leaning up against my leg absorbed the cool air.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I braced myself and put my hand through my bladed knuckle duster that was hidden in my jacket pocket. Slowing down to gauge the speed and closeness of the other footsteps, I heard a giggle...a girly, drunken, _human_ giggle. I removed my hand from the knuckle duster, and replaced it in my jeans pocket.

Rounding the corner, I made my way through the doors of my apartment block, and took the 5 flights of stairs to my floor. I always took the stairs now. The last time I took the elevator, I had to wait until it had reached my floor before I could step out - headless vampire in hand - and drag it up onto the roof so I could dispose of it the only way I knew how. Goodness knows how long that fucker was up there for, hiding in the hatch above the elevator, just waiting for me. Or at least I assumed it was waiting for me, seen as though I'm the only one of my kind that I know of for miles around. Maybe even in these surrounding states.

I entered my apartment, doing a quick sweep of the place as normal, before removing my knuckle dusters from my pockets and placing them in the bowl with my keys beside the front door.

I made my way through into the kitchen, opening the fridge and seeing that I really did need to get some food in. Spotting the left over Chinese food, I took it out, giving it a quick sniff.

"Seems ok" I mumbled to myself, before placing it in the microwave and giving it a quick blast.

I ate in silence, as I always did. I owned a TV, but I couldn't actually remember the last time I bothered watching it. I enjoyed the quiet anyway. It helped me to listen out for anything that shouldn't be here. No matter what.

Hearing the young baby across the hall cry, I realised it was almost 3am. Ben always cried about this time for his next feed. I could hear Angela, his Mother walking to his room to go get him. I knew it wasn't his Father, Eric because Eric shuffled his feet a little when he walked. I knew this because I had killed a vampire outside of their apartment not so long ago, and could hear Eric singing lowly to his son in an attempt to get him to go back to sleep, whilst he tirelessly paced up and down, having no idea of the grappling brawl taking place about 10 feet from where he and his son we're stood.

Stupid vampire picked the wrong cute-ass little family to mess with there! You mess with my friends, you mess with me. Hurt them and I hurt you! They are sweet and adorable and deserve to be happy.

I sighed, knowing that I could never have that. Never have someone who I could share my life with enough to actually make another human being, one that we would need to care for and nurture. Not like this...because of what I am. My life is too hectic. Too dangerous. I couldn't have a child knowing I may never come back to it one day. But I knew that as soon as I thought it, it wasn't true. I've been doing this for over 12 years now and have yet to meet a vampire who could take me down. I was good, very good...I knew that much at least.

I walked through to the living room, taking off my boots, and placing my blade underneath my battered sofa cushions. I had had plenty of practice hitting and kicking when I was growing up, and I'm afraid to say these cushions took the brunt of my aggression. Although, I haven't the heart to throw them out and get new ones, they used to belong to my parents.

The slash on my arm was no more than an annoying throb now, but never the less, I needed to clean it and patch it up if I was going to be fit to fight again tomorrow.

I walked through to the dark bathroom, flicking on the blinding light, allowing my eyes to get used to it for a second, before making my way over to the vanity cabinet and taking down my first aid kit. I had gone through more first aid supplies than anyone I know, and I always gets strange looks from my pharmacist now, whenever I go to stock up. I'm sure he thinks I'm a cage fighter or something. I mean, I'm good at what I do and have never been killed by a vampire so far, but that doesn't mean to say I don't take a few cuts and bruises every now and again.

Dabbing some antiseptic on a cloth, I hold it to my arm, wincing and hissing lowly at the stinging pain, before removing it and wiping across the cut. It hurt again, but not as much, and before long it was clean and ready for a bandage.

I pulled the remaining knives and weapons from my thigh strap, my holster, and various pockets I have on my person, before hiding them in random places around my home.

 _A girl can never be too careful when it comes to the living dead!_

Every room in the apartment had at least 2 or 3 weapons it them, ranging from knives and daggers, to chains and axes, all the way to full sized blades and swords. I had acquired them over many years of battles and fights. Some I took, some I bought and others I won from challengers less skilled and less determined than me.

I finally fell onto my bed, still fully clothed in my black tank top and skintight black jeans, before pulling the covers over me and, upon hearing Ben no longer crying, fell into a deep sleep filled with red eyes and fires and 3 faces who haunt me wherever I go.

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a vampire hunter!

 **A/N - So, what did you think? Want more? You know what to do! Show me some love and I'll keep the chapters coming guys!**

 **Until next time...x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight or anyTwilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I DO own this storyline and all of its awesomeness!**

 **A/N :- Hi guys, so here is chapter 2...thank you for those who have so far reviewed...I loved seeing each and every one of them! You guys rock!**

 **I would just like to say that it may be worth noting that this fic will be my first written 'I-Fic'...basically it will be completely written on my IPhone...no computer, no laptop, no other form of technology what so ever...**

 **Why? To be honest, I have no idea, I just wanted to see if it would work. Writers test themselves constantly...this is just a little fun one that I had come up with...fingers crossed right?**

 **Also, I was so excited to get this chapter out that I ran over it a couple of times...please excuse any mistakes...I will be cleaning it up and resubmitting it once everyone has read it...just wanted to get it out for those who wanted another chapter.**

 **Anyway, onto chapter 2! Enjoy the pants off it! X**

Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 2

I barely managed to drag myself out of bed the next morning, not really recalling how I got there. I must have been tired.

Feeling restricted, I turned over to find I was still in my clothes from the night before. I decided my aching muscles needed some soothing, so I dragged myself through my room and out into the bathroom. Running the shower and sitting on my toilet seat to wait for it to heat up, I watched as steam filled the bathroom. Taking in a lungful and feeling the relaxation take over, I stripped out of my clothes, and stepped under the hot water, feeling instant relief.

My thoughts took me to last night.

 _The chase. Finding two vamps skulking in the shadows and them not quite realising who or what I was. As I neared, my senses picked up tenfold and my 'alertness' went into overdrive - like I'm being charged up with electricity, pushing me on further, harder, faster. By the time I made it, the first one took off at a run, seeing the danger coming. The second was not as quick or as clever. I drew my blade, easily cutting through his flesh and decapitating him, much to the horror of his companion who has finally realised his mate was not at his heel. The only problem was that he took my sword from my back on his way down, taking a slice of my arm. Asshole!_

 _Stealthily pulling my athame from my hip, I threw it at the other vampire without really needing to look. It was as if a magnet was drawing me to his weak spots - another of my hidden talents. It never failed me, something I had picked up whilst I trained with Billy._

 _The blessed dagger stuck out of his ankle, like a shining anchor, holding him to the ground in pain._

 _I smiled as I made my way over to him, skulking slowly, taking my time and enjoying the thrill of knowing this time I may get closer to knowing what I need to know._

Last night was easy compared to some vampires I've come up against - like Victoria...it's true, women really are the stronger sex. She was fast, evil and reckless...She was a formidable opponent and the euphoria I felt when I saw her flaming red curls hit the floor and rolled away from me was indescribable.

I had been hunting her for weeks, and she kept evading me at every turn. I would arrive where she would be, finding nothing more than a drained and lifeless body of a man not much younger than myself. It was only when I took out her mate James that she started to hunt me. Making my job - no, making my birthright - much easier. James had been what is known in the vampire world as a tracker - he was extremely skilled at what he did. He has amazing senses, and I hate to admit it but they proved problematic for me. I wished I has that sense. The only problem with James was that he was predictable if you spent enough time watching him. Once he had let his guard down and gotten confident as I wanted him to, I made sure to kill him quickly, but to left evidence that it was all my doing. I left my mark. I loved my black hooded jacket, but sacrificing it in order to take down Victoria was more than worth it. She came after me with a vengeance and it was so sweet when I fell into bed that night, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about her again. Not that she ever really caused me much worry, more like an occasional headache.

In fact, anyone who may get to know me - bearing in mind that I never really let anyone get close enough - they would think that I'm cocky and reckless in what I do...but the truth of it is that I am confident in my skills and abilities. I was trained by one of the very best, and the fact that I am still standing to fight today is proof that I know what I'm doing. I hunt. I fight. I kill. That is my life. I was born to do this, literally, and I will continue to do it until the day I die.

But today I feel drained and like I'm getting too old for this shit. I'm only 27 for fuck's sake! _Get a grip Bella!_

The way that vampire said his kind know about me...it sort of gave me a swell of pride. I've obviously made a name for myself, and yet they're still ballsy enough to feed in my city! Either that, or they are epically stupid.

As I turned, the hot spray hit the cut across my arm, and I flinched at the sting of it.

I shut off the water, feeling like it was far too short. My skin hadn't even pruned up, and anyone knows that it's not a proper good shower until your fingertips prune up.

I made quick work of drying off and picking my outfit for the day, laying it across my bed like a ceremonious robe. As badass as I liked to be, I enjoyed getting dressed up for my day job and being a woman too. It was a stark contrast to how I usually looked.

Whenever I was out hunting, it's all lightweight black jackets, heavy boots and thigh straps full of knives. Occasionally I would take out my crossbow, or 'Charlie' as I liked to call it - after my father.

I dried my hair, styling it into a low bun at the back of my head, before applying my make up. A bit of light eyeshadow, mascara and a swipe of lip gloss was all I ever really wore. I preferred the minimal look to anything too overdone. When you are wearing too much, people never really see past it to see the real you. Then again, I'm a very private person and for good reason, so I could go out without anything on and I still wouldn't let people get too close.

Getting dressed and stepping into my heels, I grabbed my bag off the kitchen table, and my jacket, before grabbing my keys out of the bowl near the door. Being careful to put my knuckledusters back in the bowl, I made my way out and down to my car.

The streets were busy for a Wednesday morning, and I huffed as the car in front didn't get their arse in gear quickly enough to enable us to both go through the lights. So instead I got stuck waiting impatiently.

By the time I walked through the doors and into work I was a few minutes late.

"Hey boss, I'm sorry I'm late" I said. "I got stuck behind some dick who clearly doesn't know how to drive. I'll just go throw my bag in the back and I'll be right out"

I ran through to the back, appearing seconds later, minus my coat and bag.

"Hey Bella, it's no sweat. Listen, we have an important client coming in today, but I have a meeting across town that I really cannot miss. Could you possibly order lunch in today, just this once - my treat of course, and maybe show him around? See if you can't coax him into buying that piece in the Renaissance gallery? That thing has been sitting there since we opened, and I can't seem to shift it. It's like I'm cursed with it or something" laughed Mike, my boss.

His mother and father suspected that Mike needed to do some growing up and have some responsibility when he left college, so they decided to get him working in the art gallery in the centre of town. Newton's was exactly as you would expect...minimal furniture, only the occasional cold, white bench here and there. It had been in their family for 3 generations, Mike being the 3rd and he was determined to do his parents proud. When the gallery figures almost doubled in the first 2 years, Mike knew he has found his calling in life, much like I have. I bet Mike's calling doesn't have him out until 3am though! Or almost getting killed in the process! _I mean, come on, who's ever actually heard of 'death by Dali'?_

"Yeah, that's no problem...on one condition? We forget all about me being late this morning?"

He looked at me innocently. "You were late this morning?"

I laughed at his fake nonchalance. After all, I am hardly ever late, and more than often do overtime when he needs. Plus, all of the charity evenings and promotional cocktail get together a are organised by yours truly. He would be totally lost without me. Although, Mike was really a great boss and never seemed like the ball buster type, I guess that would be my job. As well as knowing anything and everything there was to know about art and the history of anything artistic, I was also a mean negotiator. If a customer was trying to down the price of a piece, I would be the one to step in and make them see the true value and worth of the item in question. My knowledge has managed to make the gallery much more money than Mike probably ever could.

"So what time is 'Mr Super Rich' going to be here?" I asked, taking a seat at my desk at the side of the gallery, and opening my top drawer, taking out my glasses and putting them on. Don't get me wrong, I have perfect 20-20 vision, but the general look of an art expert being dressed appropriately and looking like they know what they are doing could mean the difference between a sale and not. In fact, my glasses don't have any strength in them at all...it's the same glass that you would get in the windows of your house. Totally fake, but very affective.

"What makes you think he's super rich?"

I looked up at him, over the said glasses and eyed him skeptically. Does he really think I don't notice things around here?

"Well, for starters you speak in a higher tone than usual when you mention him. Then there is the fact that you have shifted a few paintings around, and don't think I'm happy about the arrangement - I mean, you cannot put a Pollock next to a Klee...it just doesn't flow right. And lastly, I deal with your schedule Mike. The appointment you have at lunch can be easily rearranged, so that simply leads me to believe that you need me and my expertise to try to get this guy to buy one of the biggies? Am I right?". I held my hands together, resting my elbows on the desk and resting my chin on my clasped hands. I smiled up at him as sweetly as I possibly could.

He looked guilty, scratching the back of his head and clearing his throat.

"Ah, you caught all of that huh?" He mumbled, laughing nervously.

"Mm-hmm" I nodded. "There isn't much that gets by me Mike, you know that". I stood up, scooting my chair back as I did, and walked around the desk to place a hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry, I've got you covered. I'll knock his socks off, treat him like royalty, make his head spin. Heck, I might even get him to fall in love with me. You know I love this place Mike, so I will do whatever you need me to do"

"Would you marry him if I needed you to?" He laughed.

"Well, that all depends on if he's pretty or not" I winked jokingly, wandering back around my desk, and firing up my computer, leaving Mike open mouthed and wondering if I was actually serious or not.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

The day went by without a hitch. I had finally managed to reorganise the canvasses in some sort of acceptable order, undoing Mike's creation. Really, he's great with the books and numbers, but the look and feel of the gallery was beginning to become all me. I had taken my shoes off, leaving them under my desk, finding it much easier to work in bare feet. Some of the paintings and their frames weighed a ton, and if I were in heels, I imagine I would have broken an ankle of two...and that would put me out of action for weeks, possibly months, and that is just not going to happen.

I looked at the clock, seeing that Mr Cullen was due in five minutes. Knowing these rich business types, he would probably waltz in half an hour late, with a swarm of staff, one for every aspect of his life, and expect me to kiss his rich little ass like the rest of them did. But if a bit of lip to butt action was going to be for the good of the gallery then I'll pucker up until my lips are red raw.

Putting my shoes back on, I quickly fastened the thin straps around my ankles, before smoothing down any wrinkles in my skirt. I pressed play on the sound system, hearing the haunting and sad sounds of Debussy playing through the speakers and I instantly relaxed. I was in my element. Surrounded by the beauty and wonder of art through the ages, whilst being relaxed by the sounds of some of the most perfect in musical art was a whole different world to the one I lived after my work hours ended.

I made my way over to the chiller, taking out a bottle of champagne that we usually reserved for our more prospective clients, and pouring a glass for our guest.

Hearing the chime of the door, I turned to greet our guest.

As I did, I saw in front of me the most beautiful man I have every clapped eyes on. His chiseled jaw covered in a slight dusting of stubble. Pristinely tailored suit, closely fitted to his obviously taut body. I could only imagine how he would look without that damn suit getting in the way. But his eyes were what caught me and wouldn't let me go...they were the most beautiful pale gold, staring widely at me. It was as if I was locked in his gaze.

Whereas he seemed to be looking at me like I had just told him I was going to kill him. Shock tainted his gorgeous features, as his eyes roamed my body in a way that I didn't think was because of lust.

He started at my face, making his way quickly past my white blouse, down to my black pencil skirt that flared out slightly at the length of my shins, all the way to my heels. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling something that I didn't usually feel when I worked in the gallery. My senses usually took a time out when I was on my day job, but they came alive when I hunted. Except this time, I'm not hunting...unless you count hunting for his wallet? Or maybe something else close to his pocket region?

His eyes travelled back up to my, resting on my neck, obviously inspecting if I had tied my necktie correctly.

 _I really hope he's not a snooty dick! It would be a shame to have such good looks but to also have the personality of gutter slime!_

I cleared my throat delicately, and watched as he shook his head slightly, bringing himself back to the present. That was when I noticed that he had come alone. Where was his entourage? Surely they all had one nowadays?

"Mr Cullen I presume?" I asked, stepping forward and holding out my hand for him confidently. He nodded and held his hand out too. We shook quickly. His hand felt so cold, yet it didn't look too cold outside. Maybe he just had bad circulation? "Welcome to Newton's. My name is Bella, I will be taking the tour today if you don't mind? Mr Newton has been called away urgently, but I have a full knowledge of the gallery and all of its pieces"

When he spoke, my knees almost buckled. Like pure liquid gold. "Yes, that would be fine. I'm sure you will do just as good as job as he" he smiled, revealing a set of brilliant white teeth.

 _Sweetheart, I'll do a better job, especially if it's for you!_

"Wonderful. So shall we get started?" I asked eagerly, feeling confident and relaxed. The gallery was like another home to me, and walking around it, talking about its treasures was like second nature. "Is there anything on particular that appeals to you in particular?". I wanted to get a good idea of the man I would be escorting around...does he prefer modern art over the more classic pieces? Would be prefer to hang a landscape in his living room instead of having to look at a picture of a bowl of fruit?

I handed Mr Cullen the glass of champagne, and he took it, staring blankly at it. I began to lead him into the main gallery.

"One or two things" he mumbled, grinning down at me, and that was when I realised two things...one - he was tall and for some reason, that was very attractive to me. And two - I didn't like having my back to him. It went against everything in me, but I couldn't figure out why. This beautiful man seemed polite and gentlemanly, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about. We don't seem to attract 'that kind' of clientele anyway, but it doesn't hurt to always be on your guard.

There were security cameras all over the gallery, because of the value of the pieces we held here, so I was safe in the knowledge that everything was well covered and had 'big brother's' eye watching.

I also knew that if Mr Cullen tried anything sexual or lewd whilst I was alone with him, I could easily take him down with my own 'special abilities'.

But I really couldn't shake the feeling I had around him...as if I were walking with a ghost that only I can see. As if I were being watched by unseen eyes. The alertness that I usually felt when hunting...

"So, where do you come from Mr Cullen? Do you live locally?" I asked politely, trying to make conversation in order to shake the feeling. To somehow act normal. Yes, acting normal was the key here. Normal, but unique enough for this man to see potential to buy.

"Yes, my family and I have travelled from state to state for many years, for business purposes of course" he added hastily, "but I have a feeling that New York is going to be a permanent residence of ours now"

"And what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?". I just hoped I hadn't overstepped my mark. I just wanted to know everything about this man.

"Of course I don't mind" he smiled sweetly. "We specialise in stocks and shares...you know, playing the market. My father is a doctor though and he's needed in different places every once in a while..."

"And you all just up and move with him?"

"Yes, we are a very close family. My brothers, sisters and I travel wherever my parents are. Family means more to us all than any job ever could"

I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat and my breathing hitch. Hearing him speak so wonderfully of his family made me instantly miss my own. I just hope he didn't ask me about them. I couldn't find the right words.

"That must be very lonely. I mean, never settling long enough to make any real friends" and I all but slapped my hand over my mouth, astonished and ashamed with myself for asking such a personal thing, as well as having made such a judgemental assumption. I was so plum speaking from my own experience of having moved so much that I never really made any true connections with anyone. I guess my mission had taken over my life.

"Please forgive me Mr Cullen, I don't know what made me say such a thing" _Liar!_ "Can we please forget I said that?" I pleaded.

"No it's fine Bella. I guess it's a very true observation that anyone would make. My family are my friends, and I guess as far as a life partner goes, I've gone from town to town never meeting the right girl". He brushed his hand through his copper hair, as the specialist lights played off the individual strands, making them seem luminous. Perfect. "I get the feeling that you speak from experience?" He asked as we continued to walk.

 _Well done Bella! Now he's asking to know about me!_

"What makes you say that?" I replied, as nonchalantly as I could, hoping to give him the impression that he could be wrong.

"Your voice. It sounded sad, and I don't for one minute think you could be sad about my life, because I'm a total stranger to you. No, I think maybe you have felt the same thing, or at least known someone close who has felt that way?"

Clever, pretty, sweet smelling man! Damn you and your brilliant observations!

Luckily, we arrived in the photography gallery where Mike wanted us to start. We seemed to sell lots of paintings and canvasses, but photographic art didn't seem to move as quickly. It was probably down to the different apps and photoshop gadgets around nowadays...everyone fancied themselves as a self made photographer, so if they wanted a particular picture they simply went out, took the shot and just added all kinds of filters to them until they were practically ruined. _What's wrong with a nice, classy black and white photograph, huh?_

"We have a range of photographs on canvas that have been extremely popular with our clients over the years" I lied flawlessly. "By a French art photographer, who specialises in-"

"Man-made structures and objects being overrun and sometimes completely destroyed by nature" he cut across, his voice smooth and low. His eyes roamed the pictures, and for a second, it seemed as though he was looking for something in particular.

"Exactly" I said, feeling that this man may just understand art to the point where I could have a half decent conversation with him. "The beauty of nature and the fact that it cannot be stopped no matter what man does is sometimes overwhelming. The sheer force that comes with nature, but the contrast of nature also being as delicate as the petals of a flower, or the wings of a butterfly is something of a marvel"

"You seem to enjoy these pictures" he commented, not taking his eyes away from a black and white photograph of an old abandoned house, and a large oak tree growing from inside of it. Branches sticking out from any available area - windows, open doors, even cracks in the walls - giving the impression that the tree was actually wearing the house like a sweater. It would have been comical if it weren't so tragic.

"Yes, I love any kind of art. To see the beauty in another persons creation. Feeling the passion and the love in every brush stroke, or the realism in a photograph. Art is a powerful thing and can be a saving grace to people...especially those who are troubled. Those who have no means to an end"

He was silent for a long while, either pondering my words or just perusing the artwork, I don't know.

The only sounds to be heard we're the classical music gently sweeping through the room like a light summer breeze, and the clicking of our shoes as we shuffles from one piece to another. He would sometimes ask me about a certain piece, but I couldn't tell if he was testing me or not.

We quietly made our way through to the next gallery, holding some of our more delicate pieces. Large gold finished frames cocooning beautiful oil painted landscapes shone through under specialist lighting, giving an eerie yet calm and serene feeling. My eyes would always take a few seconds to adjust to the change from the bright glare of the open photographic gallery to the dimmed lighting of this special collection.

"Here we hold our most delicate paintings, work ranging anywhere from Aagard to Zuccarelli. They are simply stunning, and the brush strokes show some pure and timeless talent that deserves recognition. Are there any you would like to know about in particular?"

Mr Cullen would point out certain paintings and I would rattle off more information than he probably needed about them because quite frankly I knew art and artists inside out. It came just so naturally to me. Almost as naturally as hunting vampires.

After a few more exhibits, and some more hovering behind him as he studied particular bits and pieces - which I was happy to do because his ass in that suit was a masterpiece in its own right - I came to the end of the tour, and a small part of me was actually quite disappointed that he would be leaving. Probably going home to a girlfriend or fiancée I assumed, because he didn't have a ring on, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he made some lucky woman his wife.

"So, Mr Cullen, I think that concludes our tour" I said, holding one hand on his back and the other stretched out ahead of us, leading him back to the main room.

"What about this room?" He asked curiously and pointing, stopping beside a slightly ajar door. The room was dark, but the lights from the hallway illuminated some tucked away canvasses.

"Oh that's just some pieces by a local artist. Nothing of any true value, but if you would like to make your way over to the front desk I'll happily organise for the items you have purchased to be couriered over to you"

"I would actually love to see this room if it's all the same to you? I'm very fond of supporting local talent and upcoming artists"

"But this one isn't upcoming or anything..." I blurted out.

"So, you know the artist in question?" He asked, inching towards the door.

My stomach flipped and I had a quick panic within myself, before realising that he would simply see the pieces and disregard them instantly. After all, Mike wanted the more expensive pieces sold, not this old rubbish.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped in front of him, flicking on the light and hearing the click as it glared to life inside the small room.

Random canvasses were stacked against the walls, ranging different sizes and colours, but each one as dark as the last. A few more treasured ones were lucky enough to adorn the walls. Some were sat in rows along the floor, propped up against each other like sad little soldiers, and covered with paint splattered dust sheets.

Mr Cullen walked past me, bending low to inspect one on the floor with such intrigue.

"These are extraordinary Bella. I'm certain if these were out in the main gallery instead of being hidden away in here, they would make the artist a lot of money. Whoever ' ' is, they should be very proud of their work" he added, reading the scrawled signature in the corner.

My heart was beating so hard that I was afraid he would be able to hear it.

He browsed through random images, each one as tortured as the last, with aggressive brush strokes and hectic lines. The anger and pain projected into the canvas was evident.

He pulled out one particular piece that had been tucked away years beforehand, not having the courage to physically throw it away or have it destroyed, but not able to actually look at it either.

A scrawled black and white piece, showing three faces, each one as terrifying and lifeless as the last. The only colour to grace it was the red splashes in place of the eyes...red and bright as my blood. Or should I say as red as the blood of my parents.

The screams and cries came back to me all too quickly...the laugher of the three demons who I thought I was dreaming at first, as I sat there in my pyjamas, trembling in fear... _No, no...I haven't had an episode in years, no I've been too focused, too busy on my mission...please not now, I don't want to hear it! Please just let me be..._

I felt my knees begin to weaken and my breath quicken, as much as I wanted these three faces in front of me for real, now that I was older, wider, stronger - the pain and hurt and detestation that I felt when I painted that particular canvas came flooding back, and hit me like a freight train.

"Could you just excuse me for a second Mr Cullen?" I hastily mumbled, backing out of the door, feeling my way out as if I were suddenly blind.

He stood so quickly and was by my side before I realised what was happening. "Is everything ok Bella?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together, concern etching his face and making him look pained.

"Yes yes, I'm fine" I uttered, "I just...I um...I think I can hear the telephone. I will leave you for a few minutes to have a look some more, and um..." and I reluctantly pulled myself from his grasp to make it out into the hall.

Moving further away so not to let him hear me, I took in lungfuls of clean fresh air, hoping to get rid of the nauseous feeling currently rolling around my stomach. Holding myself up with my hands on my slightly bent knees, I waited for the minutes to pass. I began to feel a little better after a while, although if Mr Cullen had come out into the hall he wouldn't have been greeted with a very ladylike sight. I imagine I looked like I had run a hundred miles, panting and bent over.

My breathing started regulating and my beating heart was slowing to a normal rhythm. And plus, I didn't want to have to leave Mr Cullen alone too long. I was in charge of getting him to actually purchase something in here and the longer he spent with my memories in the dim room, the more he was bound to feel depressed and sad. I tended to have that affect on people.

Straightening up, I pulled myself together.

"So, shall we move on?" I asked, walking back into the room as if nothing had happened.

"This one is beautiful" he said without looking at me. He was holding up an abstract picture that was one of my first. I remembered it well, and with fondness.

Two taller figures, with their arms protectively wrapping around a smaller figure. Pretty much the baseline of my life. "There is so much love and affection in this, is it for sale?"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, I would love to display this in my home. It gives me such a sense of family and togetherness. It really is unique" he said enthusiastically, his eyes roaming the whole canvas excitedly. They shone with hope, and I would be lying if I said I didn't just want to make this guy happy. And really, what would I do with it? It has been sat in this cold and dark room for nearly 9 years now, and I've not looked at it since the day I brought it here.

"I'm sure the artist would allow you to buy it, but they haven't stated a price, so it would be a case of negotiation I think" I said, not really bothered about the price at all. I had never had the wish to sell any of my items, it just so happened that I came across an activity that I enjoyed and it was a constructive way of fuelling my rage and hurt. The Newton's found out about my little hobby, they insisted I use their spare storeroom in order to be creative.

"Well, what would you suggest?" He asked openly, his amber eyes focused solely on my own. It unnerved me to have him look at me like that...like I'm something to eat. As if he wanted to devour every part of me. And the scary thing was that I actually wanted him to.

I knew any money I got for the painting would go straight to the Forks police charity fund as did the very few paintings I had created that had been previously sold.

"Shall we say, hmm...$200?" I hedged, hoping he wouldn't think me being cheeky. This guy looked like he could afford a measly $200, and if I were being completely honest, the Forks police could certainly do with the money. Their funding has never been great - even when my Dad was chief of police there - so I guess $200 isn't too pricey is it?

"Are you kidding? This certainly isn't worth $200..." he said, making my heart sink. I knew my work was no good, but I didn't think it would be that bad? Somehow, hearing this complete stranger actually say it out loud...I dunno, for some stupid reason, his opinion actually mattered to me.

"Well, I'm sure the artist would be happy taking $100?" I said, my tone slightly more icy.

"No no" he said, waving his hand absently in front of him, with his other hand grasping the painting protectively. "You misunderstood me Bella"

The rush that ran through me as I heard my name fall from his lips each time was a warring mixture of feelings - I loved it and wanted him to say my name again, but at the same time it felt alien. He was a stranger, a client and I still couldn't shake the feeling I had been getting since he walked up to me in the main room. Like I need to watch every move he makes.

"What I mean is that it is worth so much more than just $200 Bella. This is amazing and I certainly wouldn't insult the artist by paying pittance for it. I absolutely won't pay any less than $10,000"

"You're kidding right?" I lost all demeanour and any hope of looking professional blurting that out! "That's not worth $10,000. It's the just scribblings of some random person"

"But Picasso and Monet were just random people before they started weren't they Bella?"

"Well...yeah, I guess...but...but this isn't in the same league as their work Mr Cullen. You can't seriously pay that much for this!"

He smiled definitely. "I am, and I will. I am a very wealthy man Bella, and I know a good deal when I see one. This is something more than just a painting. This is the artist's life, feelings, love and hope. It's a unique and special piece. Now, shall we see about getting those other pieces rung up and paid for too?"

He held the painting in front of him, admiring it as he sauntered out of the room, grinning wildly. He was obviously very pleased with his buy.

I turned off the lights and shut the door, encasing the rest of my memories and emotions inside, all envious of the one that escaped I'm sure. They would probably never see the light of day again.

Ringing up Mr Cullen's purchases, I left _that one_ until last.

"And who should I make the cheque out to?" He enquired, as the money from my painting would not be going to Newton's with the rest.

"The artist has asked for all of the proceeds of their work be donated to the Forks police fund please? I'm sure they will be extremely pleased to receive this particular cheque" I said, smiling at the thought of my fathers old colleagues having the chance to purchase new equipment and maybe have some left over to revamp the station. I haven't been back to Forks for over 9 years but I imagine that the building hadn't changed that much. Still looking like a cop show straight out of the eighties. And with the same type of characters too!

"That's very generous of her" he commented, whilst scrawling his signature on the paper. _Jeez, even his signature was pretty._

 _How does he know the artist is female? I never said anything?_

"Hmm" I hummed in response.

"I kind of feel bad that I need to leave" he announced, picking up his now wrapped up painting, and heading for the door. The sweet classical melodies followed us through, and I had to stop myself from chuckling at how this is pretty much like a cheesy rom-com situation, where the devastatingly gorgeous man leaves the plain and frumpy looking woman stood in the doorway, watching his retreating figure and longing for him to turn back around and sweep her into his arms.

"Well, it has been an absolute pleasure Bella, thank you. You are certainly a very educated and professional young woman" _Yeah, and you can't be more than a couple of years older than me!_

"If you ever find yourself in this area again Mr Cullen, please do call in. I'm sure I will be able to find something else that will catch your eye" I hinted, hoping he would come back to purchase the Dali that he seemed to like so much, but changed his mind at the last minute.

"Oh, I can guarantee I will be dropping by again Bella. In fact, whether I'm in the area or not, I will be making a point of coming again soon. There was something in here that definitely caught my eye all right" he purred, staring me down intensely. He brought his hand under my chin, stroking tenderly. "Take good care of yourself...Isabella Swan" and with that, he was out of the door and out of my life. Leaving me standing there, holding open the door and holding open my mouth too.

He knew it was me all along, but I want to know how? I didn't give anything away. I was as cool, calm and collected as I could possibly be, well given the circumstances...either that guy was a mind reader, or he knew more than he was letting on...

Or quite possibly both!

I returned back to my desk, to take another look at the cheque he had written. His beautiful penmanship, the way he curled the 'C' on Cullen, the little flick on the top of the '5' where he had written the date.

He had seemed so perfect, gorgeous, wealthy, charming, and sweet, and as I spotted his untouched glass of champagne on the table, I picked it up and took a sip.

 _Who was that amazing man?_

 **A/N :- Soooooo, what do you think? Your first look at Edward Cullen...your first look at Bella in an ordinary job...what do you think?**

 **Does he know more than he's letting on? Or is Bella simply being suspicious because that is the only way she knows how?**

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think...thank you so much to those who reviewed, I'm sorry I didn't reply to them all, I've been so busy writing...I will try to reply to them this time, so be sure to leave me one!**

 **Until the next chapter...x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters, but I do own this storyline and any additional characters...and I want to drag you into my crazy world!**

 **Also, please check out my other fic 'Silent Cry of a Swan'...please let me know what you think. I'll hopefully be alternating between the two when posting my chapters!**

 **For now, enjoy this little gem! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far!**

Chapter 3 - SWTE

The daytime for me was surreal...being able to walk down the street without having to worry about vampires being around every corner. That's the good thing about what they are - they can't venture out in the daytime. That Bram Stoker totally had it right, and I frequently wondered if he had has his own experiences with living dead.

Daytime was a stark contrast to the night however. As soon as it was nightfall, my senses would revert back to being on high alert again, watching even the darkest of shadows and listening to the most silent parts of the city. If an area was quiet in the bustling streets of New York without murmurs and the everyday noises of living, breathing people, then that's usually where I'll find my next kill. I had had long enough to perfect my skills.

Light meant that I could be normal, free...night brought the dark in every way possible. I was who I wanted to be in the light. But in the dark, I am who I'm destined to be.

"We know about you, the dark one..." The voice and words rebounded around in my head again. In a disturbed way, I got a rush of excitement every time I thought about it, I guess that's my true calling affecting me. My vampire hunter genes I inherited from my mother tend to cut off any feeling that I have for them. They are blood-sucking, human-killing freaks. They need to be eradicated.

Taking calculated steps to make sure my stiletto heels were safe from the odd cracks and nooks in the pavement, I walked along the busy street.

I enjoyed the warmth of the sun on my face as I made my way through the crowds, on my break. The gallery hadn't quite been the same since Mr Cullen had walked through its doors 2 weeks ago, and I had a feeling I would be seeing him again soon. The brightness of his smile had made my dreams these past couple of weeks less traumatic, and I actually found myself sleeping slightly better than I usually did. Which is probably why I was in a particularly chipper mood this morning and offered to go get the coffee from the place around the corner instead of making a weak and second rate coffee in the staff kitchen.

People were making their way down the street, some stopping to look in shops windows or to have a chat, others darting to the roadside quickly to call a cab, some were pulling along small children whose little legs were moving at twice the pace of their parents in order to keep up. I smiled at a small blonde haired girl when we all stopped at the crossing, as she squinted up at me despite the sun in her eyes and gave me a toothy grin. Her hand was being clasped tightly by her pre-occupied mother, but the other seemed to be full of something red and sticky looking.

I took a slight step away, hoping that my good skirt wouldn't get covered with cute but sticky little handprints - even though it was black.

As the cars came to a halt, I re-focused my attention on following the crowd making its collective way to the other side. Coming to the coffee shop, I ducked inside, feeling the cool, coffee scented air hit me instantly, making my mouth water.

"Hi, can I get two large mochas, one with a caramel shot, and two blueberry muffins please?" I can work the muffin off on my 'midnight workout' tonight!

I waited patiently as I watched the pretty, blonde barista flit from one side of the bar to the other, clinking cups, turning dials and shaking coffee into various strainers, all the while happily humming tunelessly to herself.

She was pretty, about 20 or so years old, but what caught me were her eyes. They seemed like normal blue eyes from afar but as she would glance up every once in a while, the light would catch green flecks, like emeralds among a deep blue ocean. She was extremely beautiful.

Reading the specials board to pass the time, the chatter of random people sat in the coffee shop suddenly evolved from a dull buzzing sound to a hum, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My self preservation stepped in as my senses heightened. I know this feeling, I know it well...but this is the bright daytime and the shining, warm sun is up and in full view of this side of the world...vampires can't come out in the daylight, I already know this. Yet I couldn't help but doubt myself for a second. Billy always told me never to doubt my senses "because they will save your life, and make you who you are" he would say, but right now, my senses went against everything that was logical.

I turned quickly, but not so to draw attention to myself, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The same nameless faces, peeking over large coffee cups at one another, exchanging idle morning chit chat as the whiled the day away. No-one in particular paying any attention to anyone else. Nothing seemed to stand out.

I had had the feeling of being on edge a few times recently, and I've tried to put it down to both rational and completely irrational reasons...I'm getting sick...there is a new type of monster out there...my skill set is evolving and alerting me to more than just vampires...I'm tired and worn out and stressed...but nothing seemed to fit.

I turned back to the front of the bar, where the barista had bagged up my order and was smiling at me as she passed it over the counter, bidding me a good day as I thanked her.

The feeling wouldn't leave me, but I felt better knowing I was on my way out of here. My senses didn't flare up for no real reason and finally getting out into the open air may lull the adrenaline rush slightly. To help me clear my head.

Yes, I just need to leave, I'll feel more together and collected once I'm outside.

"Bella?"

My heart clenched and felt like it had taken its last beat, as I recognised the voice calling me. A voice that has called to me in every one of my dreams since our meeting at the gallery. A small part of me wanted to run, flee and be ready to come back and fight another day...but why? A bigger part of me, however wanted to turn around and peer into the wondrous golden eyes of the man I've wanted since he stepped through the gallery doors and into my life, my thoughts and my head.

"Mr Cullen" I said politely, turning on my heels and holding my hand out to shake his. As our bodies touched, I felt the rush of adrenaline, and yet the bubbling inside my stomach. Why the heck was I nervous? "It's nice to see you again. I hope you are well?"

"I am, I am...and yourself?" He replied, equally as pleasant.

"Yes, thank you. I've just popped out to grab Mike some coffee..."

I saw the slight flare of his nostrils at Mike's name, and for a fleeting second I was worried that Mr Cullen May have called back to the gallery whilst I was out and had to deal with Mike's 'unskilled' attempt at sounding like he knows anything about art pieces and their creators.

"Mike?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant Mr Newton"

"Ah" he said, seemingly appeased by my hasty explanation. "I was wondering if it would be possible to book another appointment with you Miss Swan? I'm looking for another piece to grace my study wall and I had my eye on another painting in the back room"

"You want another one? Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. I seriously couldn't see what he saw in my art, when all I saw it as was pain and misery on canvas.

"Oh I'm very serious Miss Swan" he replied, with no trace of joking on his face. "I'm very interested in what you have to offer"

Looking like that, I would offer him the whole world!

I couldn't do much more than stand there blushing and holding my bag, looking like a huge dork I imagine.

"You have a wonderful talent Miss Swan, you should never keep it hidden away" he said so quietly as if he were trying to keep my secrets and gently placing his hand on my upper arm. I instantly felt the pull towards him, but also felt the nagging feeling that I had been having recently clawing at the surface and threatening to ruin this sweet moment.

"How did you know?" I whispered, not for fear of being heard, but because I couldn't seem to speak any louder. I was unable.

From behind him, I saw a small woman - tiny, in fact - waving our way. I just assumed she must have been trying to get the attention of someone behind me. And besides, Edward was talking again, and I couldn't bear to miss a word.

"How did I know that it was your artwork?"

I nodded.

"Because of the pain in your eyes as soon as you saw it. I'm guessing it had been locked away for years, along with the memories it holds" and his hand left my arm. I wanted to tell him to put it back, that I was happy like that, that his touch held a closeness that I've never felt before...but really? He would have thought of me as too strange to continue talking to. "I'm so sorry for whatever you have been through Bella, but please be comforted in the knowledge that your art brings me great joy and I think you have amazing talents".

Again, the black haired woman was craning her neck over the crowd, shuffling her way over to us, and I immediately felt like I needed to prepare myself. She may be small, but I'm obviously stood here chatting to her boyfriend and she is bounding over to us to stake her claim. And she was stunningly beautiful too. They would create amazing children! Who were probably completely perfect! At everything!

I took a wide calculated step back, and watched Mr Cullen's confusion as he noticed. I wasn't one to step all over a relationship, no matter how fuck-hot the guy was.

"Edward" she called, as she finally made it through the crowd.

Urgh, even her voice is beautiful!

I rolled my eyes towards the ground in annoyance.

Edward screwed his own in frustration. Maybe not all is going well in paradise...but as I thought that I immediately regretted it. They were obviously very close and happy judging by the look on the small woman's face, and I could only dream of being as happy with someone as they so obviously are together.

The pixie sidled up beside Edward, wrapping her tiny arms around his one that was shoved into his pocket.

I must admit, seeing them stood beside one another, they really did make a cute couple. A slightly odd pairing, but both very easy on the eye nevertheless.

"Oh hello" she said politely, holding out her hand. "I'm Alice. And you are...?"

I took her hand, noticing her perfectly manicured nails. "Hi, I'm Bella. I work at the gallery that Mr Cullen has bought his artwork from" I responded politely. I don't know why I felt the need to impress that that is where Edward knows me from, but I did. Calling him Mr Cullen instead of Edward also sounded like I didn't know him quite as well as I do, or how I would like to.

Her hand was cold, just like Edward's seems to be. Perhaps they are also tight as fuck with the heating in their house?

"Mr Cullen? Oh, you mean Edward?" She laughed, tapping my arm with her tiny hand. "Yes, he does like his art, don't you hmm? The last one he brought home was wonderful. The artist must be a millionaire by now, it was really very good"

"Thank you...I'll be sure to pass on the message, to the artist, I mean" I added. It didn't really matter that much, but I just didn't want her to know it was me, in case it lead to questions. Edward had so far respected my piracy and not asked what had happened to make me create such dark art, but I wouldn't put it past this Alice woman to just come out with any question that pops into her head.

"Do you want to join us?" She asked, spotting the bag that I was now being careful not to crush and ruin the contents.

"Oh, I really have to get these back to my boss" I explained, never so thankful in my life that Mike was at the gallery and giving me an excuse to leave.

"Are you sure? I have a table over by the window. The sun is shining bright today, it really is a beautiful day for it" and she released one of her arms from around Edward's to gesture over to the window.

"I'm sure thank you, and please don't let me hold you up. I really must be getting back anyway" and as I smiled a small goodbye at Edward, I slipped by.

"Oh Bella, could I get your number?" Asked Edward, quickly catching up with me, having left Alice to make her way back to their table, still smiling her ass off. I can't blame the girl, I would be smiling like a Cheshire Cat if I had a guy like Edward.

"My number?" I repeated, glancing Alice's way and watching her give me another small wave. Again, I'm not interested in breaking up a relationship. "Erm...Edward, I don't really think that's appropriate, do you?"

I hated myself right now, but it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry, how very rude of me. I really shouldn't have asked, that was stupid. Should I just drop by the gallery to book another appointment then?" He babbled, seeming to be slightly embarrassed. I really felt bad for the poor guy as it dawned on me that he wasn't asking for my number to ask me out. He wanted it for work...and why wouldn't he? He's got a gorgeous girl waiting for him in the glinting sunlight, looking like a model from a frickin' magazine. Why the heck would he want me over her?

"Goodness, Edward I'm so sorry. You meant for the appointment, gosh, erm...yes, sorry. Here..." And I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag, scribbling my number down, hoping that my flaming red cheeks weren't too noticeable. "Here, yes please, feel free to call me to arrange another meeting...at the gallery...yes, erm...business. Yes, it will probably be me showing you around again anyway so I'm probably the best one to call"

Clearly, incoherent babbling was the theme of the day! Just shut up Bella, you are doing enough damage without talking too!

"Thank you" he said, holding the number up before slipping it into his breast pocket., looking slightly amused. "Just out of curiosity Bella, why would it have been inappropriate to get your number? Is it because I am a client? Should I have gone through Mr Newton again?". His eyes narrowed as if he were weighing me up, to see if he could see the answer instead of me telling him.

I gaped at him - only for like a minute or so - not quite sure I was hearing correctly. Simply because a) his very gorgeous partner was only meters away from us, and b) as if he would be interested in me at all!

"Well, there is that...there is also the fact that your girlfriend is sat only a few feet away from where we are standing and that's just wrong"

"Girlfriend? Who?"

I blew out an exasperated breath. "Alice" I finally answered, because he certainly wasn't doing anything to help.

"You've got to be kidding me? Please tell me you are joking?". His hand brushed across his forehead and he gave a laugh so loud that the couple on a nearby table looked at us with annoyed expressions on their faces. "Alice isn't my girlfriend Bella...she's my sister"

"What? But she was, like y'know...hugging your arm and stuff". Yeah, it was a half-assed explanation but my brain had chosen this moment to totally abandon me.

"Yeah, well...she's just weird like that" he shrugged. His nonchalant tone of voice gave me the impression that this would be normal behaviour for Alice. "So, I was wondering about that appointment..."

I just stood waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I mean, because I want to purchase something else at the gallery...could I give you my number? You know, so we can call each other when you get back to work to see when you are free"

"Erm, yeah sure. I guess so" I answered, fishing in my bag for my phone. "Here, type your number in there and I'll call you".

I enjoyed watching Edward's nimble and slender fingers make quick work of punching in his numbers. I took back the phone, hitting the 'call' button and waited until his own phone lit up and vibrated. Edward quickly entered my name, and put his phone away. Clearly no need for the scribbled down number then...nope, he was getting my number before I even leave this place!

"So, I guess I'll call you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me know which parts you want to concentrate on and I'll have them ready" I smiled, at the thought of having him all to myself again...for an hour or so at least.

"Great, that's really great. Oh, here comes my father. I would love for you to meet him"

I smiled and turned on the spot to come face to face with one of the most attractive men I've ever seen...after Edward of course.

His golden eyes resembling those of his two children. Blonde hair, almost white, shone as brightly as his smile. Which, by the way, was also perfect. He also looked way too young to be Edward's father, I would have put him as an older brother at least. Maybe Edward just has a much older mother?

But something about him - his face and his inviting smile - something felt familiar. I frown involuntarily as my brain seemed to be at panic stations, but I couldn't place why. He seemed very nice, friendly and yet something about him put me on edge. More than most.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my father, Carlisle. Dad, this is Bella"

I held out my hand politely, just as I did with Alice and shook, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to smile. I just couldn't place where I had seen this guy before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, Edward here mentioned that he was hoping to buy another piece from you sometime soon"

"Yes, I managed to persuade him to take one of our junk canvases, but I'm hoping to get him to purchase a real piece from us this time" I joked, in some sort of weak attempt at finding a middle ground with Carlisle. After all, he hasn't done anything wrong - not that I can think of anyway.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, the one he took home was magnificent. I do hope he gets another like that one. His mother was also hoping for an early birthday present too, so if he comes out with less than two purchases, you let me know". He winked at me, before smiling at his son.

I smiled too, but I knew that it didn't reach my eyes. The feeling of deja-by or something was so overwhelming...where is this guy from and why do I feel like I've come across him before?

"I'm sorry, but you seem very familiar to me Carlisle. Have we met before?"

His perfect features faltered for a slight second, and to anyone else it wouldn't have been noticeable, but to my eyes - born and trained to see the smallest things - it was a telltale sign.

"I don't think we have met before, but I do get mistaken for another blonde gentleman who must live or work around here. I get this a lot" he explained. "Anyway, I just wanted to swing by to say hi before I went to work..."

He made to shuffle past me, whilst eyeballing his son, another small thing that he didn't think I had noticed. That the problem with being a vampire hunter...all of our senses are heightened too, to give us a fighting chance against our opponents, so any sarcastic tut can be heard, any tiny frown or roll of the eyes can be seen...it was a curse as well as an amazing gift.

"Yes, and I really must be going too before Mike - I mean, Mr Newton - sends out a search party"

"He would send a search party for you huh?" Laughed Edward.

"Oh no, not for me...for the coffee" I joked. "It was lovely meeting you all" and I gave a quick wave back to Alice who seemed to know what was happening before I had even faced the front door to leave. "Edward, call me and we will set up another meeting" I added, watching him smile widely at me and nod.

Saying my goodbyes, I made my way out of the store, closing the door behind me, and heading back down the street. Passing the coffee shop window, I spotted the three of them sitting together at Alice's table and I stared for a second longer, trying to remember where I had seen Carlisle before. His face, eyes and hair seems familiar, but his smile was what was bugging me...I had seen that smile somewhere else before and I doubt that anyone who looked like him around here had the exact same smile. No, I wasn't buying it. I just needed to think where I knew him from.

I rattled my brain as I walked back to the gallery.

I had had my fair share of injuries over the years, and I usually tended to most of them myself at home, but on occasion, I have needed to tell a couple of small white lies as to where they have come from, in order to be stitched up. My scars are my battle trophies, but I could never ever be truthful to anyone about where they had come from. Because let's face it, a vampire hunter who's constantly locked in a padded cell isn't going to be doing their job very well are they?

I arrived back at the gallery in time to pick up the end of Mike's call.

"Yes, the 23rd sounds good Mr Jenks. We can most certainly accommodate that for you. I will get my PA onto it, and contact you to discuss the finer details...yes, alright then...until then Sir...you have a great day. Goodbye Mr Jenks"

He put down his phone, and turned to me, beaming brightly from ear to ear. I could tell he was very pleased with himself, and he kind of reminded me of a cat that we once owned - Katniss - who would quite often wear the same expression of smugness on her face, as she dropped random small dead animals on our living room rug. I guess it was a loving offering, but it could have simply been that she was a major dick!

"You seem happy" I said, placing the bag on the counter, and pulling out the contents, before handing Mike his, now lukewarm coffee and muffin. I took a sip of my own, and shrugged as he looked at the coffee, then back at me.

"What? There was a big line, ok?" I blagged. "So, what are you so cheerful about?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

His face beamed once more, reminding him of whatever it was that had put that darned smile on his face, and totally forgetting the coffee.

"So I just took a call, and you will never guess who it was?"

"Errrrr...I bet it was J Jenks" I smiled.

"What? How did you know?"

"I heard you at the end"

He rolled his eyes at me, because let's be honest, there isn't much that gets past me. "Ok smarty pants. So anyway, he has asked if he can hold one of his exhibitions here! Can you believe it Bella? J Jenks, international artist, wants to come here and host one of his events"

He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, but something about this irked me somewhat.

"Hang on Mike, who's the PA that I heard you discussing? You know, the one who's going to sort out the 'finer details' and all" I asked, air quoting for sarcastic effect.

"Well yeah...but only because you are so much better than me at that kind of stuff Bella. And besides, it looks better that my PA helps rather than me, makes me look more like the boss"

I sighed and picked at my muffin, having lost my appetite. "You may be the boss Mike, but I'm not your PA. I'm very busy as it is, and organising an event on J Jenks's scale would take a lot of work. I do a lot around here, and I just think more work on top of everything else that I do is just too much for one person"

I must admit, he actually had the sense to look sorry, toeing the table leg with his overly polished shoe. "I know Bella, and believe me, I can't thank you enough for what you do around here. You are the real reason this place hasn't sunk into the ground so far, but we need this event and I just know that it will be amazing with your special touch"

I knew I was right to feel pissed. In between all of the work I do here, my 'extra curricular, nocturnal activities' and trying to work out so I don't get my ass handed to me, I barely have time to sleep or do anything that a normal woman my age does. I don't really have many friends and the ones I do have never really see me from one month to the next because of my busy schedule.

Having said that, this gallery meant as much to me as it probably did to Mike - maybe more so because I actually know art, inside and out. It's my passion and my love, so to risk Mike organising a shit function and lose business could mean that they can no longer afford to keep me doing the thing I love the most...after vampire hunting, that is!

"Fine...but" I added, watching him retreat quickly away before I could change my mind - only to turn back around with a wince, "I want a bonus this time"

"You had one last time" he protested.

"Mike, I was here for almost 24 hours getting everything ready, then greeting guests, consulting on some of the pieces for sale, then taking orders, arranging payments and deliveries, and then to top it all off I had to arrange payment for the caterers, bar staff, waiters and door staff" I huffed. I threw one hand on my hip, taking a sip of coffee with the other. "The 'bonus' as you call it didn't cover even a fraction of what I did, and I didn't get one word of thanks Mike...in fact, I don't remember you even speaking to me at all last time, apart from to bark orders at me"I took a few steps closer, watching him visibly gulp and shrink back a little. "I've not said anything before because I thought it was a one off, but even some of the customers I was dealing with commented on your rudeness Mike. I mean, work with me here man, I can't keep a kickass function going if I don't look like I know what I'm doing too"

He sighed defeatedly and nodded. "I'm sorry Bella, I guess I just enjoy seeing the night go so smoothly, that I forget the genius behind it all. My parents certainly noticed though. Told me they were going to make you their kid instead and haul my ass out of their will" he chuckled quietly.

I had never told Mike or anyone in New York about my parents. I just simply say they aren't here...people just tend to assume I mean New York and go about their lives being none the wiser. And that's exactly how I prefer it. Thank goodness everyone nowadays are so wrapped up in their own little lives and dramas that they don't really take much notice of each other. At least that way I can usually slip by un-noticed.

"I promise Bella, if you do this for us, there is going to be a bigger bonus than you can think of" and the look on his face - all pleading and pathetic - made me give in and agree once again. "Thank you, and I'm serious...you really won't regret this"

"Yeah yeah..." And I waved him off. "Ok, scoot...I need to get to work organising this event. Will you get me his PA's number please, so I can set up a meeting between the two of us?"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who's PA?" He really did look confused.

"J Jenks's PA...why would I want to have a meeting with anyone else's PA?" I asked, already over this conversation. That's the thing with Mike - he's a really nice guy, with a heart of gold, but he's about as useful as a wet paper bag. Nothing really going on between the ears, and he simply bumbles through life, hoping that a major shit-storm doesn't come flying his way. I guess that's one reason to stick around - I'm usually the one keeping his head above water. Although, on a few occasions I have wanted to shove his head under!

"Oh yeah, I'll go get you it now" and he scampered off into his office at the farthest part of the gallery, leaving me stood there with an almost cold cup of coffee and a sour taste in my mouth.

J Jenks is one of the worlds most famous artists of today and what he can't do with paint and canvas isn't worth doing. I can't afford to mess this one up. I guess I'm just going to have to keep Mike busy with something else so that it runs smoothly.

Funny isn't it? The one who will be benefitting in the future from this gallery making a profit, is the one who can't really be trusted to run the gallery in the first place...

As I pottered about - drawing up the floor plan for the event, getting samples of Jenks work off the internet and researching his methods, getting in touch with advertisers and various media to promote the evening and also considering what I would wear in the night - I kept thinking about to Edward's father.

His chiseled jaw. His very blonde hair. Golden eyes that seem to radiate so much care and affection. I could swear I had met him before, because, although he may be no Edward, I would certainly remember a gorgeous guy like that.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

Changing into my 'battle gear' as I call it, my mind kept on drifting back to Edward and his family. They had actually been on my mind most of the day.

There was something about them that I just couldn't quite put my finger on...but then again, it probably says more about me, the fact that I'm thinking about the most fuck-hot guy I've ever laid eyes on whilst I'm sliding my sharp dagger into the top of my boot!

Checking myself out when I entered my bathroom wasn't really my priority so much as bending to retrieve my knuckleduster from underneath my sink, and the chain next to it. I'm more of a hands on girl, than a girly girl. The only time I actually make an effort to look nice and presentable was at the gallery. Nothing else was worth that much hassle.

I walked back to my room, very aware of the clinking of the chain in comparison to the silence of my apartment, and placed them both in the bag on my bed. It already contained my crossbow and axe.

I quickly figured out that guns don't tend to work as well with vampires...you have to cut off their heads and burn them in order to kill them. Whilst a bullet will take them down momentarily, I couldn't risk a human hearing the shot and come running to help. That would be like throwing the lamb to the lion. When I fight, I need to make sure it's just me and them.

I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and plaited it so that it was secure, before tugging on my jacket and checking my apartment was safe. Then again, even if it wasn't, I would know as soon as I walked through the door.

My senses have never let me down before when it comes to disgusting, human-killing, blood drinking, vampire scum, and I would never go against what they told me. They are the 'Robin' to my 'Batman'. Always my faithful sidekick.

"Hey Bella, you're looking as kickass as ever!"

"Oh hey Angela, thanks. How are you?" I replied, spinning back round to lock my door before turning to face Angela again. I made a quick mental check that none of the many blades concealed on my person was visible to her. She would have either freaked or given me the third degree about having a weapon on me that could be easily turned on me instead of using it as defender. Neither one was particularly digestible right now.

"Good thank you" she smiled.

"And how are the men in your life? I saw Ben trying to bundle Eric into his car seat the other day. I said hi once I managed to stop laughing my ass off at him" I giggled, relieved to see that she hadn't taken my jibes to heart and was now laughing along with me.

"Yeah, Eric doesn't like being strapped in. You try telling him that it's for his own safety but he doesn't care. He would prefer to travel on the roof rack if he had his choice! He is almost walking now too, it won't be long before he's playing outside with his friends, and out from under my feet huh?" She chuckled, rolling her eyes.

The thought of little Eric being out in the big bad world sent a shiver of fear though me, and for a second I wanted to yell at her to never let him out of her sight. That I knew the kinds of evil that were out there...watching and waiting.

"Well, with the way society is going now, it's always safer to organise playdates rather than letting them play outside right?". I don't know if I actually came off as nonchalantly as I hoped, but she nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want him away from me for too long anyway. I miss him even when he's napping in his room. Anyway, I best get back. He will be wanting his dinner before long"

"Yeah, I've got somewhere to be too. It was nice chatting to you Angela. Take care ok?"

"Yeah, you too Bella. You should pop over for a cup of coffee sometime" she replied, before turning and entering her apartment.

I knew that as long as I lived, the cute, sweet family who live opposite me, the tiny baby and his adorable parents, would forever be safe from anything lurking in the shadows. I would put my life on it.

The subway was as quiet as it usually is at this time of night, and I was thankful because if anyone had asked to inspect my bag, they would definitely have locked me up. Probably in a mental asylum.

Feeling the cold, metal bar under my hand, I stood and watched the other passengers who were dotted around, going about their day. Random strangers with random lives. A young couple close by, kissing and cuddling without a care in the world, never having to worry about vampires and training and constantly protecting people who know nothing about the prospective death they face every single day.

I quickly looked away from the kissing couple, partly feeling as though I were intruding on a private moment, even though they were doing it in full view of the whole carriage, and partly because of the ache I felt at knowing I could never have something like that.

Leading the life that I do means sacrificing everything that I would always want. Love and affection from someone who would forever be by my side, supporting me and loving me. I could never ask anyone to understand my life, let alone expect them to stick around and witness me coming home covered in blood - sometimes a vampires, and sometimes my own. To see me covered in cuts and bruises, or waking in the night screaming from the terrors of my past.

The carriage kept clacking on, jostling its not-so-bothered passengers as it went along it route. I made quick work of pulling up my hood, securing my bag on my shoulder and getting off at my stop.

Passing late night stragglers, and some cocky drunken guy shouting at me to stop and show him a good time, I entered the perimeters of the park, barely managing not to kill someone.

I placed my bag in my usual spot, and took out my weapons, placing them in various pockets and on certain parts of my body where I feel they will be most useful. Hanging the strap of my crossbow across my chest and over my right shoulder, I didn't hesitate in making my way into the silent trees, that could be housing all kinds of monsters.

My ears picked up sounds every few minutes but I quickly recovered when I saw it was a lone squirrel or a mother elk and her baby...the rustling of fallen leaves seemed so loud in the silence. With each sound, I took hold of my short-sword ready to strike, but as I didn't 'feel' as though there was any vampires around me, I relaxed somewhat and replaced my weapon back in its home.

Something somehow didn't feel right, especially after an hour of nothing. When I was out on a hunt, I was like catnip for vampires...their ultimate goal is to take out the one thing that could be their end, so they naturally radiated towards me. As if they had the sense for me as much as I have a sense for them...I've just never let any of them live long enough to ask if that's actually the case. I made a mental note to do that sometime.

But tonight there was none. No snarling noises. No red eyes staring at me from between the trees.

I stopped and stood still, listening out for any small noise. Anything that would give me an indication as to what was going on.

After a few very long moments, I had my answer.

A woman's scream from not so far away sounded through the trees, a haunting sound that you would usually associate with bad horror movies...except this one was very real.

I took off at a sprint, running as fast as my legs could possibly go, in the direction the scream came from. I knew I was on the right path because I suddenly felt the need to protect myself. My sixth sense and self preservation kicked in, letting me know there was something dangerous near me.

With my heightened senses, I heard a struggle close by, and I didn't think to hesitate before entering the small clearing ahead, pulling my short-sword from the holster across my back and thrusting it in front of me.

The sight ahead however is not one I was readily used to.

My stomach churned as I saw the sight of a vampire, bent over the body of a defenceless human, greedily drinking the life from the poor soul. But I couldn't turn away, I couldn't run and hide, it was my duty to see that this monster would never hurt another human being again.

As I stepped forward, my sword grasped in my hands above my head, the vampire snapped it's head away from its meal, and rounded on me so quickly that any normal human being would never have had a chance. Luckily for me, I was no ordinary human.

Ducking low, the vampire flew across the clearing and over my head, where I took a swipe, hoping to have least wounded the creature. After all, my weapons and arsenal are always dipped in holy water before I leave the apartment. If I can't kill them, I at least want them to have a reminder of the damage I can inflict.

Catching the vampire on his leg, he gave out an almighty scream as he landed, tearing at the French-style period clothing he wore to try in a vain attempt to get to his wound. It made him look like he was from another time. His skin made a sizzling sound as the holy water penetrated his flesh, burying itself deep inside.

"You are certainly keen aren't you?" he sneered, his thick accent giving away that he was indeed of French descent.

"Not a word many use for me I must say...I much more prefer dark and relentless" I replied quietly, menacingly, as I made my way towards him.

"You stupid, pathetic little human, you do you not know who I am? Do you not realise what I am, and just what I can do?" He laughed, his red eyes looking up at me and seemingly dancing with excitement. "I can kill you with one move"

I threw my head back and laughed, because quite frankly I knew that this would be easy. For a vampire that was obviously centuries old, he seemed extremely clueless, but I was hoping that his years would have brought him some experience with others of his kind, yet his stupidity would help me in getting it out of him.

"Are you serious?" I countered once I had finished laughing. "I'm fully aware that you are a vampire. A low-life, blood-sucking vampire, but come on...of course I knew that. Why else would I have stuck you with a holy water soaked knife?"

I watched as his excited eyes grew wide, his hands still clutching at his injury as if it was just going to suddenly heal itself.

"Now you should really ask yourself, who in their right mind wanders the woods alone at night, carrying swords and crossbows laced with holy water? Hmm? Well, I'll tell you...your worst fucking nightmare does! That's who! I guess you don't know who I am?"

Taking his silent realisation as a prime opportunity, I pulled out my sword once more and thrust it through his chest, enjoying hearing him scream in pain as the remnants of the water did its job. Knowing how deeply and aggressively I had thrust it, I knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The other end of the sword had gone right through to the other side of him, and was very firmly embedded into the ground below us.

Watching him writhe in pain was something short lived however as he was stronger than I thought. We both knew he wouldn't die like that.

I looked over at the lifeless body spread out on the grass a few feet away, knowing that it would never get any easier seeing that I couldn't save someone.

I turned back to him, hate and disgust flooding trough my veins. The white hot fire deep in my chest.

Seeing the vampire trying to reach for a nearby rock, I rolled my eyes, taking my dagger from inside my sleep and watched as it impaled his hand, keeping it still. He cried out in pain, his blazing eyes finding mine.

"You're not going anywhere" I said in a bored voice. Bending low so I was closer to him, I lowered my voice too. "So, let me make this easier on you...I want to know about three vampires?"

"Three?"

"Yes, three..." I repeated, knowing he would have perfect hearing - all vampires do - so it wasn't that he was deaf. "Three that have long hair, disgusting red eyes, the same dark robes...the last I heard was that they could be accompanied by a young blonde haired female"

His eyes changed from indifferent back to wide and this time he actually looked afraid. The mention of the female had stirred something inside of him.

"So you know of them?" I asked excitedly. More excitedly than I was aiming for, but let's be honest, it doesn't matter because I'm going to kill him either way, whether I get my information or not.

"I will tell you nothing. You will not get any information from me"

"Yeah, that's what the others said too" I said.

"Others? Which others? Who else knows of her?" His tone and the urgency of his voice seemed too much, as if he were closer than he was letting on. I decided to run with it, and go with my gut.

"Doesn't matter" I shrugged. "They're dead now anyway...well, more dead than what they were at least" I chuckled darkly. "It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to her when I get my hands on her though. You think that hurts now, just wait until I unleash everything I have on the little blonde bitch" I sneered.

His thrashing and screaming confirmed what I thought. I watched as his black dreadlocks flew around his face. "No! No, you won't hurt her. I'll kill you! I swear, I will kill everyone you love if you touch a single hair on her head! You fucking..."

I stepped forward on both of his ankles, anchoring his legs to the ground and shutting up his childish tirade.

"So you are in love with her? I thought as much. Well, you need to give me some information then - where are the three I'm looking for?"

His eyes darted around the trees and the woodland around us, and I can only guess he was looking for a way out or some sort of plan.

"HEY!" I shouted, getting his attention once more, his eyes meeting mine. "I said I want information! Where can I find them?!"

"I...I don't know, I swear I don't. Th..they don't stay in one place long enough"

"So why has your girlfriend gone with them instead of staying with you?"

The pain that was etched onto his face almost made me feel sorry for him. He was obviously head over heels for this woman - well, he would literally be head over heels soon enough when I finish him. "She's my mate"

I shrugged indifferently. Mate...girlfriend...it's the same old shit to me. Whoever she was to him, I would find her eventually. Then she would lead me right to the ones I wanted. The ones I've been looking for for almost half my life.

"They told her they need her"

"What for?"

"To help them feed. People aren't as stupid as they used to be. Vampires are very real to everyone now, not just a story. When I was a human, they had never been heard of. But once I was turned, I knew differently"

"So what do they need her for?"

"She is very beautiful and young. It is easier to lure humans away with her". He smiled at the memory of her.

"And where are they now?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't. I have even been searching for her myself. I want her to join me once more. To be together again"

Knowing I wouldn't get much more out of him, I stepped off his legs and walked around him. Seeing the body once more, I knew I couldn't let this monster live on to kill another human.

"What's your name?"

"What?!"

I quietly pulled my axe from the back of my trousers. "Your name, I assume you have a name. If I come across your mate, I will tell her what you have said. I'll tell her you want her to be with you again"

"Laurent! My name is Laurent". He sounded excited, and for one slight second, he actually thought I was going to release him.

"Well, Laurent...it's been great chatting with you" and without another word, I brought the blade down, silencing him indefinitely.

Pulling the sword out of his chest and hand, I threw them onto the ground beside me, taking out my matches and lighting his torso on fire.

I watched the flames dance across his chest and down his arms and legs, feeling the heat hit me as soon as it had spread. I made my way over to his head, picking it up by the black dreads and staring into his dead and lifeless open eyes. The blood red colour would always make me shiver. I threw his head on top of the fire, and quickly glanced around me, making sure no humans - or even worse, anymore vampires - were hanging around.

As the 'Laurent fire' began to die out, I picked up my weapons and slowly made my way over to the body he had left behind.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself, scrubbing my hand across my face in frustration. "Shit!" I shouted louder, the pain in my chest from having lost an innocent angering me further.

The wide green eyes of a 20-something woman looked up at me, the expression of fear and pain she held on her face will always remain in my memories. The blood that pooled around her neck and shoulders pretty much told me that she would have been alive still whilst he was with her, she bled out afterwards - she probably saw everything that happened between Laurent and I before she slowly slipped away. If Laurent had done what he came to do, there would be hardly any blood at all.

"Fucks sake!". I threw my weapons lazily on the ground, pulling out my cell and making the call that I hated to make.

"Hello?" Came the groggy voice.

"Hey" I sighed. I hated giving bad news, especially of this kind. "It's me"

"Bella? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked, before he spoke up again. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry Em, I couldn't stop this one" I admitted, staring down at the young woman's face. "Managed to get the fucker, but I'm afraid we lost someone"

"Shit! Whereabouts?" He asked. I could hear rustling in the background, I assume the covers of his duvet as he got up.

"Central"

"You have got to be kidding me Bella, please tell me you are joking. I know that it's been a while since we last had to cover up an attack, but the public are going to freak on this one. In the middle of Central Park?"

"I could move her to a different location?" I offered. It was a horrible part of the job, and I hated to do it, but better I move the body in a respectable manner than have one of Embry's heavy handed goons doing it. Sometimes the whole cover could be blown if anyone ever suspected that vampires really were behind all of this. The public would not only be terrified, they would also probably launch into a vigilante mob against something that they would have no chance of winning.

"No, we can't risk anyone seeing you Bella. No, we are just going to have to let her be discovered". I could hear the dread and regret in his voice as he said it. Embry Call hated doing this as much as I did, but he also understood as much as I did too.

"Em, she's in a pretty bad way..."

"I know but what is the other alternative huh? I go to my superior and say 'Hey Sergeant, you know I keep telling you about my random tip offs every now and again? Well, this time they've found a woman's dead body'? No, I can't...it's just cutting it too close Bella"

I screwed my eyes shut and massaged in between my eyes. Tonight had turned out to be even shittier than I had expected and it only seemed to be getting worse.

"Is she on a public path?"

"No" I answered with no emotion, "but she will be seen I'm sure of it. Too many people pass through this park each morning on their way to work. It's pretty popular with dog walkers too...I'm sure she will be found"

"Ok. And what did you do with 'it'?"

I rolled my eyes at Embry's obvious dismissal of the creature I had just killed. A true Quilete through and through. You can take the boy out of The Rez, but you can't take The Rez out of the boy! His tribe would be proud of him.

"Well 'it' is currently smouldering away quietly as we speak, and will be nothing more than a pile of ashes before the sun comes up" I said, glancing up and seeing the brightness of the moon, and not a cloud in sight. The cool breeze whipping through the trees and chilling my cheeks reminded me of my younger days when I would go fishing with my father late at night.

"Good. I'm sorry you lost one tonight, I really am. I know how hard you take it when an innocent dies" he added quietly.

"Thanks Em"

"You're going to stick around until she is found aren't you?" He asked, deadpanned.

"You know me too well" I said, knowing Embry never judged me for the decisions I made. "I'll leave as soon as she's found I promise. I just can't bear the thought of her being out here alone". I know it may have sounded silly, but she was a person, and deserved to be treated with respect. I bent briefly so I could close her eyes.

"I know kid, and I know how seriously you take your responsibilities. Try not to be too hard on yourself though, there are plenty of lives you have saved. You can't save them all Bella"

We said our goodbyes, and I hung up my phone, placing it back in my pocket, and checking that the poor woman was decent, before I made it back to my bag. I put the items inside, zipping it up, and taking a stroll back to the clearing.

Finding a large tree hidden in the ruffage of some bushes, I placed my bag down, and took place next to it. I don't know how long I had been there, Laurent's words going round and round in my head, as I saw the sun slowly creep up from the horizon. After an hour or so, I heard another female scream from the direction of the clearing and a deep loud dog bark.

Picking up my duffle, I began to make my way out of the park, knowing that sadly there was nothing more I could do. I needed to focus on the other things now.

I needed to find the blonde girl. She will be my keys to getting to the three I truly wanted.

 **A/N :- So, did you like it? Hate it? Meh? Leave me a review and show me some love!**

 **I have more Cullens planned for the next chapter, especially s little more Edward (coz we can never have too much Edward now can we?)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN :- Hi guys, so another chapter is upon us...I'm currently running 2 fics side by side (simply because I can't decide which one to finish first, so why not both huh?). So here is the newest chapter of this fic...I'm gonna leave you to it so I can scribble away at the next one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The pre-planned serenity of my morning had so far been interrupted by a delivery of framed photos brought in by a lecherous 20-something with bad breath, a passer-by off the street asking directions to the nearest coffee shop even though there is one -albeit a shitty one- 2 doors away, and now Mike decided he wanted a chat! I can't seem to catch a break this morning, and I mean that quite literally. My stomach was growling and my throat was dry! And with the exhibit looming just around the corner, I felt like I was being stretched too thinly.

"...and can you please do something with the main reception area Bella, I dunno maybe some flowers or something. Spruce it up a little. Think colourful" he added, not so helpfully. "Dad is going to be arriving this afternoon and I really want the place to be perfect..."

"Yes of course..."

"And maybe run the duster over the sculptures the best you can..."

"Mike, you have a cleaner for that" I remarked in a snippy tone.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry, but can you please just make sure she does a good job"

"Well, you've not complained in the whole 6 years that she has worked here, so why would she do a half assed job now?"

He huffed in a stroppy 'rich-boy' kind of way that pissed me off. Like he was the one here holding down the fort.

"Look Mike, just stop worrying, I will get it all sorted. Carla isn't due until tomorrow anyway, so I guess I'll have to do it myself won't I? The place will sparkle like a unicorns poop and give off the aroma of one too, before I am going to be satisfied. Just enjoy your time away. And if the place burns down in the meantime, I'll call you so you can stay as far away as possible, 'kay?"

I laughed hearing Mike splutter incredulously on the other end of the phone. "Seriously Mike, chill? You are going to do yourself a mischief if you aren't careful. I have everything under control here. Your Dad will feel like he's at home and you will definitely be in his good books. Now, get off the phone and go buy me something nice as a thank you" I joked, before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

Mike had taken a flight out to Chicago only yesterday to meet with a local agent who had hopefully found the perfect place, in order to open up another gallery. The New York gallery seemed to be doing pretty well, but even I was surprised when Mr and Mrs Newton decided to branch out further. I was also very surprised that they told their darling son that he had free reign over the decisions - they were simply fronting the money. His face when he announced it was one of pride, mixed with fear. It just made him look like a constipated psychopath to me, but hey, each to their own.

So here I am, sitting at my lonely desk like the good little girl I am, trying to put the finishing touches to J Jenks's exhibit as well as keeping Mr Newton in check and smiling.

The familiar buzz of my silent phone echoed through the equally silent gallery, ricocheting a dull hum off the white walls, reminding me to switch on the classical music that I secretly enjoyed listening to. Sitting back at my desk, I checked my messages.

 _'Bella, I hope you are well and don't think me too forward, but would you possibly like to accompany me to dinner sometime this week? And no, it is not business related on this occasion. I would very much like to get to know you better, if you would like? Xx'_

Holy crap, Edward Cullen just asked me out on a date? Like a date? Or a date-date? I find this man hard to read at the best of times, so trying to figure out his meanings over text message is even more confusing.

 _'Good morning Edward. I am very well thank you, I hope you are too. Do you really think that it would be in our best interests to go out together as anything other than on a professional basis?'_

Ok, so I've thrown it out there and given him back the control. It's not how I usually work - actually, I don't usually work at all, most of the guys I see on an evening normally have one of my axes or swords sticking out of their head! Something about this Edward makes me feel odd, but in a very good way.

 _'I think that we are both professional enough to not let it get in the way of any business we have professionally. The truth is, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I walked into the gallery. Please have dinner with me?'_

Ok, hyperventilating wasn't my usual reaction to when a guy asks me out - not that it's happened for a while...in fact, when I first became what I am today, I thought I could handle my training as well as dating and having a job of sorts in the local hardware store. I was so wrong. Something had to give and I'm afraid to say, I ditched guys as soon as they said "Hello" to me. It was safer for my heart that way.

But back to my current non-breathing...Edward brings outs that reaction in me and to be honest, I loved it, but I knew it couldn't work. And to try to have something with Edward, knowing that it would stop before it even starts...I could see myself falling hard for him, and I certainly didn't want to get my heart broken.

 _'I'm sorry Edward, as much as I would love to go to dinner with you, I think it would be...'_

I tried think of how to put it. How do you say to someone that you want to go to dinner with them, kiss them...well, everything with them, but you can't because you spend your day as an art assistant at a gallery, and a vampire hunter at night?

 _'...I think it would be most distracting for both of us'_

I hated myself the instant my thumb hit the 'Send' button, and something deep down told me I was making a terrible mistake, but I couldn't place why. Surely this was the right thing to do right? But even as I thought it, my gut instinct told me I was wrong, and I always go with my gut. Like it was telling me to abandon everything I had done so far and give Edward a chance. I was so confused.

I put my phone back on the table and sighed. I knew I would be dealing with a butt-load of paperwork this afternoon, and yawning in the most unladylike fashion, I stretched hoping to pull out some of the kinks and knots I worked up last night.

 _…_ _Getting slammed into a wall and pounced upon by a huge female vampire didn't faze me at all, in fact it kind of jazzed up what I thought would be a boring night, but the corner of the wall that my arm landed on certainly irked me somewhat._

 _Her red eyes burned with hatred as her huge hands wrapped around my throat, and squeezed. Luckily for me, her size seemed to be more of a hindrance to her as she appeared much slower than most others I have come across. She let out an almighty cry, sounded like some sort of tribal calling, and I used her ritual as a distraction to stick her with my dagger._

 _It took her a split second to realise what I had done and she let go, retreating. I tailed her for about 6 blocks, luckily not coming across any humans, because she seemed to have a real temper on her and I had no doubt that any unsuspecting human who happened to cross her path would die instantly. Hearing a cry on a human level, I stopped for a moment...do I carry on with my pursuit? Or go see what was happening in the direction of the scream I had just heard?_

 _Naturally, my first instinct is to save whoever it was in danger. I would very well lose my target, but a woman that big can only hide for so long - even in a huge city like New York._

 _My instinct lead me to a poor woman in the back of a nightclub alley, being set upon by two drunken and horny men. The terror in her eyes rolled my stomach slightly._

 _But the relief in them when I called out to the men, knowing she was no longer alone, is something that will always stick with me. Like she was looking at her avenging angel_.

 _"Hey! Let her go!" I cried, making my way through the dirty and stinking alley, stalking towards them, my blood boiling with anger. They seemed too distracted to hear me. "HEY! Are you deaf or just stupid? I said...Let. Her. Go!". Even I knew that my voice sounded menacing and I meant every single word. The anger flowing through me at not only losing my kill, but also having to contend with scumbags like this, even mortal ones, was sickening and disturbing._

 _Seeing both men turn and try to focus their attention on me and the girl at the same time would have been laughable if it wasn't for the circumstances. Their eyes darted so fast that I would take a guess that it made them almost as dizzy as the amount of alcohol they had consumed. I assume they hadn't planned on anyone daring to challenge them, let alone be one single woman._

 _The leering smile they shared as they looked at each other made me realise that even though these were humans, they were the lowest kind...and I was going to enjoy this._

 _They stood for a second longer, before dropping the poor girl at the same time, letting her hit the floor with a dull thud, allowing her to scramble away to safety. I should have probably been a little pissed that she had just left me to face the same supposed fate that she was just about to face. But I wasn't, because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that they wouldn't get anywhere near as close to me as they had done her. She didn't have what I have._

 _Their wandering steps coming my way were neither calculated, nor graceful as they plodded unceremoniously towards my direction. I stood perfectly still, letting them have a final moment of control, before I decided to take down the biggest one first. What can I say, I enjoy a challenge!_

 _As I moved so very quickly, he didn't have time to react to my foot coming up to hit him square in the chest, before my palm connected with his nose and snapping his head back in one clean shot. That itself caused him to fall to the ground, groaning in pain._

 _I turned to the other, who seemed to have sobered up in the few short seconds it had taken me to incapacitate his friend. Grabbing onto his arm, I swung him around, throwing him into a nearby pile of trash cans. Seriously, he was out like a light._

 _I snorted to myself at the ease of it all. This definitely wasn't like fighting vampires...I mean, at least they had the dignity to actually try and fight back. This was just pathetic._

 _The groaning from the big guy laid behind me began to quieten, and I took my opportunity to see if the young girl was ok._

 _"Hey" I said softly, seeing her shaking form huddled behind a huge box. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was torn but besides that, she seemed to have escaped relatively unscathed. Physically that is. Mentally, I have no idea how this would affect her. "It's ok, you're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore. C'mon, let's get you out of here, ok?"_

 _She nodded, her tear soaked face looking up at me, her wide eyes full of fear._

 _"Listen, I have a friend in the force who will make sure these two assholes pay for what they have done. But you would need to help him do that..."_

 _"Please, no...I don't...I just..." She tried to talk, but her croaky voice and hiccoughing weren't helping her much._

 _"Ok ok, it's alright. You don't have to. But they could do it again, to someone else. Someone younger or weaker than you. And I won't always be there to help" I tried to reason with her. After all, it was true. I shouldn't have even been here tonight, but by some twist of fate, or even good luck on her part, this was where I ended up and I did what needed to be done._

 _She was quiet for a moment, obviously going through her mind whether she should just bolt and never look back, or to actually stand up against these men and show them she's not afraid. Luckily, she seemed to be a lot braver than I had given her credit for._

 _"Ok" she said, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. "I'll go to the police"_

 _A quick call to Embry telling him where we were and what had happened was all I needed to do. He would be glad to get two more lowlifes off the streets and I was happy in the knowledge that he would cover up my involvement...after all, what man in his right mind would claim he was beaten up by a girl. And if anyone did ask, the young girl - Tia - agreed to tell them it was her. They may not believe it, but who can prove otherwise, huh?_

But back to today and my ass-load of work...I tapped on the screen of my phone to check for another message from Edward, but there was nothing. I hated the stab of disappointment that hit me, because I knew that this would be for the best. He would make a wonderful father and husband someday, and I knew that his life couldn't be with me, but gosh if I didn't want to give it a bloody good try...or at least pretend for a while.

 _You would think after all of the lives I have saved over the years, karma would at least allow me to have a little bit of happiness, right?_

I stood, checking to make sure no-one was in the gallery before I slipped out back to make a piss poor cup of coffee...or at least something that tries to pass for coffee.

We don't get a lot of customers into the gallery on a day to day basis, and the ones we do get are usually high rollers with big fat wallets burning holes in their expensive suit pockets, so when less than a minute had gone by, and the front door chimed, I was surprised at my own bad timing? Or maybe it was their bad timing, I dunno? All I do know is that I am now making my way back to the gallery with a pretty weak excuse for coffee and a million thoughts whizzing around in my head.

Not all of them work related either.

"Good morning, welcome to Newtons...can-". My little welcome speech was cut short when the smiling face of a god stood before me. "Edward? What are you doing here? Do we have an appointment?" I stammered knowing that my memory was perfect - another little trait of being a huntress of the undead. I put down my coffee and scrambled around to find my appointment diary, hoping I wasn't wrong. That would be embarrassing.

"No we don't have an appointment Bella" he answered, smiling down at me and I realised that he was actually quite tall. I had not noticed this before.. Then again I'm usually too busy staring into his eyes - or at his ass - to take in his height. "Here" he added, holding out a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Erm...I don't understand" I stammered. I've never been caught off guard like this before, and with it being Edward too, that just made it worse. He affects me in such a way that I lose my thought process sometimes.

"Well, I thought seen as though you turned down my request for dinner that you may be more receptive in person?" He answered, more in the form of a question than anything else. "I was hoping I could persuade you to give me a chance? I would very much like a chance with you Bella..."

"I...well, I..." _Seriously, what am I 12? The first time I'm being asked out by a guy? Get a grip Bella, for goodness sake! Yes, he's extremely hot and in that suit too...but you are a strong, independent woman...even if you do change your mind, at least show him who's boss!_

"Thank you for the flowers Edward, they are beautiful, but do you really think that they would have swayed my decision?" I asked sweetly, accepting the flowers and smiling up at him.

His answering smirk showed me that he wasn't put off by my snarky remark. _One box ticked Mr Cullen - you can handle a woman with a smart mouth!_

"Not at all Miss Swan, but I do know a beautiful woman when I see one, and I like to make sure that she knows that too. I believe roses are a good place to start"

 _Smarmy fucker - smarmy, gorgeous, sex-hair, suit wearing fucker! I liked that!_

"I see" I said, pondering my next words. "So, I'm guessing you do this quite often then, with the amount of beautiful woman walking around the streets of New York?"

"I've not seen any since I clapped eyes on you actually Bella. I've already told you that I can't stop thinking about you" he said, leaning on his strong arms on my desk, and moving his body closer to mine. I could smell his scent, not cologne but something different. Enticing yet dangerous, as if I were being lured into a trap. _A damn sexy trap at that!_

"I know you feel the same way. I see when you look at me, it's as if you are looking so very deep into my soul. Your breath quickens. I imagine your heart races. Have dinner with me Bella, let me prove that I am right for you". It sounded as if he was almost pleading with me.

"Just one date?" I asked. I felt my restraint completely leave me like the flighty little shit it was, as I looked up into his golden eyes, feeling my stomach flip at the intense gaze he held for me. Yes, for me! I couldn't believe it myself.

"If that is all you want after we have been out, then yes. I'm hoping you will want more than one, but I won't stand in your way if you wanted to see nothing more of me after that"

I chuckled at the thought of this man trying to actually stop me. Physically, I doubt he could even contend because let's face it, a huntress is as strong as her enemy, and much stronger than a mortal man, but then again, would I actually want him to try to stop me? Would I actually want to leave it at one date?

Damn Bella, you've not even been on one date yet, and you're already trying to convince yourself to go on the next one.

"And you don't think it will get in the way of our professional relationship?"

"I will make sure it doesn't" he replied, a hint of excitement dancing in his eyes. Or could it have been hope? Whatever it was, it made me want to say yes, just to see more of it. A happy Edward is one I would like to see more of.

"But why me?" I asked, sitting back and slumping in my seat a little. "You are amazing, gorgeous, a gazillionaire...you can have any woman you want" I said, letting my inner demons out in a moment of weakness.

"But that's just it - I don't want anyone else, I would very much like to wine and dine you Miss Swan...just let's see where it takes us huh?" he smiled and I felt like my insides had turned to a pile of mush. That smile could get him anything he wants!

"Ok, but if this ends badly, you are dealing with the fallout and taking full responsibility Mr Cullen" I warned, very seriously. As gorgeous as this man was, my job at the gallery was so important to me. I couldn't mess it up.

"I will"

"I mean it" I added sincerely, my voice shaking slightly. "I'd love to go to dinner with you Mr Cullen, but if we don't work out, Mr Newton will probably end up dealing with any future gallery business" I chuckled, but half seriously. What if we go out and he actually sees what a freak I am? That I can't be normal simply because I cannot explain why I can't meet him some nights because I'm out trawling for blood sucking scum, or why I come home with cuts and bruises that have nothing to do with being attacked on the subway, and more to do with being attacked by a vampire.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure this works out then won't I because I much prefer dealing with you directly Miss Swan" and he brought his hand down against my cheek, running the back of his fingers against it softly.

The spark I felt crackle between us whenever our bodies touched, skin on skin, was like something I had never experienced before. I didn't know if Edward felt it too, but it rushed through my body enough for the both of us.

I held onto my roses, almost crushing them; the plastic wrapping making a crinkling noise that echoed loudly through the room.

In that moment I felt shy. This was a very alien feeling, I was usually so confident and sure, but right now, I had butterflies in my stomach, my palms were sweaty and my heartbeat was working some serious overtime.

"I guess you will then Mr Cullen" I said breathily, almost in a whisper. I cleared my throat softly, hoping to gain back some of my bravado. "And when do you propose we have this date then?"

"Are you free tomorrow evening?"

I knew I would have to work my ass off tonight, trying to make sure I had covered all I could in order to take tomorrow night easy. But how could I resist saying no to him? Has charm was like a tractor beam, just pulling me right in.

"Tomorrow evening sounds great, where shall I meet you?"

"It ok Bella, I'll pick you up. If you don't mind giving me your address that is?" He asked hopefully with a trusting smile.

I seriously doubt that Edward was a serial killer, and even if he was I could take him down without a problem. So I quickly jotted down my address on the back of one of the gallery business cards, and handed it to him, which he took far too quickly. It didn't escape my notice that he placed it into his shirt pocket rather than the inside of his jacket pocket. Maybe it was wishful thinking on my part that he wanted it close to his heart.

I quickly dismissed the idea, and maybe his jacket didn't come with an inner pocket? I doubt he would be doing that in order to have me close to his chest, I mean, he only known me for what? Five minutes?

"Wonderful, shall we say 7pm?" He asked, as his phone began to ring.

"7pm it is" I confirmed. "Now go answer that, and let me get on with my work Mr Cullen...you are far too distracting" I said.

His laugh as he threw his head was one of joy. "As are you Miss Swan. Until tomorrow" and he reached for my hand, and bringing his head down, placed the gentlest of kisses. It made my stomach flip, as I felt his lips meet my skin. They seemed to leave a burn in their wake.

Giving me an uncharacteristic wink that set my heart racing, he turned on his heel and I heard him finally answer his phone as he pulled open the gallery door with ease and stepped out into the busy New York street.

I took a moment to compose myself, staring at the glass door and watching the people of New York pass by. Some looking relaxed and strolling, others with their phones to their ears and dodging the strollers. Teenage girls meeting up with one another, before squealing and hugging, then disappearing into the boutique opposite.

I glanced over at the roses, and absentmindedly touched the back of my hand. His lips and been so soft, and it was as if I could still feel them. Like they had left an imprint.

Smiling to myself, I picked up the flowers and walked into the stockroom, taking out a glass vase and filling it with water. I placed the flowers inside, watching them fall perfectly, before putting them on my desk. The contrast of their blood red colour against the clinical white and grey of the gallery was not lost on me - Mr Cullen had been on my mind for a while now, and the roses were simply a metaphor for me, that no matter what is happening in my surroundings, he will always be the one thing to stand out and be noticed.

Even when I'm out on patrol, I still think of him. When I'm walking the dark streets, I still think of him. When I feel the cold wind whip around my face as my more-than-perfect eyesight tried to spot a figure lurking in the trees, I still think of him.

I've tried pushing down the thoughts of him, of his golden eyes that seem to be able to see deep into my soul, and his copper hair a beautiful mess on top of his head, seeming to be some sort of controlled chaos. But no matter how much I try, the pull to him is great, so strong and I can't for the life of me think why.

Sure I've dated hot men in the past, even if it's never lasted very long, and even though none of them have ever been as hot as Edward, I've managed to get through my daily life, and nightly duties without them clouding my thoughts. But not Edward...he seems to be a constant in my mind.

I decided that I needed to get on with the final plans for the J Jenks exhibit, picking up my folder and starting to check off the last minute details. This would be one of the most important events to happen at the gallery and I had to make sure every single detail was perfect.

"Delivery of exhibits are due this afternoon" I mused out loud to myself. "Caterers are done. Decoration and promotions arriving with the exhibit pieces. Music sorted" I ticked off each item, thanking my good graces that I had had the mind to sort most of the smaller details at the start, when Mike had originally told me this was happening.

I would say 'When he had originally asked me' but I didn't really have much choice in the matter.

I stood up, taking the folder with me, wandering around the front gallery, continuing to tick off completed bits here and there. We wouldn't be using it for the next few days, in order to have the main room prepped and ready for the exhibit. The more I checked off the list, the easier I knew this would be...

Poles had already been erected, ready for the 7 foot promotional posters.

The small tables had been placed against the far walls, ready for the countless glasses of champagne that will be consumed by the nameless faces of the richer New York community. Each with endless wallets and expensive taste.

Black carpet had been taken out of storage and cleaned, then rolled back up and placed alongside the tables, ready to be rolled out and welcoming the guests in style.

"And how did I know that you would be stood here with that folder in your hand, keeping the gallery ticking over as usual?"

I spun around to peer at the face of Mr Newton.

"Good morning Mr Newton, it's good to see you" I said, watching him place his briefcase and jacket on a nearby chair. He placed his hands into his suit pocket and glanced around the place he once called home.

"It's good to see you too Bella, and since when did you start calling me Mr Newton again?" He laughed, holding his arms out to me.

"Sorry Colin, force of habit I guess" I replied, embracing him warmly. His hug was tight, something that told me that he had missed me just a little. "Is Charlotte with you?" I asked, taking a glance behind him, to the main door.

"No no, she's back at the hotel. On a conference call with that son of ours. Looks like the negotiations for Chicago have gone well" he mused, the pride in his voice evident.

"That's great news, Mike must have blown them over...so, can I get you a coffee or something?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. Had too much bland and tasteless coffee on the plane over here, I couldn't look at another cup for a while" he laughed, "even though I'm sure your coffee would be perfect. How about I take you out to lunch?"

The thought of leaving the gallery at such a crucial time left my stomach feeling empty.

"Thanks Colin, but I really need to be here for the delivery this afternoon. Thank you for the offer though, rain check?"

He smiled, and placed an arm around my shoulder, twisting us both around, and back towards my desk.

"How could I resist, when the reason you have turned me down is to look after my gallery?" His chuckle put me at ease. It was hard to offend Colin Newton, he was such a laid back guy, but there would always be that first time, I told myself. "I swear Bella, I've never known anyone as dedicated to the arts as you. So, how about we take that rain check now? I'll order us lunch in, and you can bring me up to speed with this upcoming event. I've heard it's going to be huge".

After we had eaten as much sushi, chips, soup and bread rolls as we could manage - because we really couldn't agree on what to eat - Colin decided to look over the plans for the exhibit.

"I see the main area will be at the front?" He asked, as he stood over the table, resting on his straightened arms. His sleeves had been rolled up, and his suit jacket removed. This was what Colin Newton did when he got his teeth into finer details. He would relax his outfit, but tense up his mind.

"Yes" I replied. "I figured if we..."

"I trust you Bella" he said, cutting across my explanation. "You have worked wonders before and I have no doubt that you will continue to do so for a long time to come. I was just checking that what I was seeing on here was how it was going to be on the night. I take it you will be in attendance?"

"Of course" I replied, happily. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing it all come together. I do need to get an outfit for the exhibition though, but I can go after work"

"Well, about that..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's another reason why I am here...to cover you whilst Charlotte takes you shopping". He mumbled the last sentence under his breath but I heard exactly what he said.

"What?" _Please tell me this was not happening?!_

I am to the vampire world, what Charlotte Newton is to the world of retail. We are both dangerous and determined predators, who will let nothing stand on our way in order to get what we want.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry, but you know what Lottie is like when she gets an idea in her head...especially when it comes to shopping. And I think she has missed you too, so she wants to spend some time with you" he explained, his voice softening at the mere mention of his blonde and very beautiful wife. "Please let her do this Bella. She wants to buy you a dress for the event because you have worked your ass off to help us set it up...in fact, there was no helping actually - you have done it all. And it will only be a couple of hours" he pleaded.

After a moment of consideration, I finally relented, much to Colin's relief.

The next 3 hours however, were not a relief. In fact, I would rather face an entire vampire coven than have to go shopping. I mean, sure I loved getting dressed up as much as the next female, but my shopping trips usually consisted of buying black and dark greys, trying one on and buying five of them, then hotfooting it home so I could patrol without having to worry about what I would be wearing tomorrow.

But shopping with Charlotte was completely different - we had been in 16 different stores, I had tried on almost as many dresses, my feet were hurting from walking in my heels for 3 hours and even though we had finally decided on a dress, we still had yet to find some shoes, a handbag and jewellery. I tried protesting that the accessories were not necessary, but she simply waved her perfectly manicured hand at me and shushed me.

"Honestly Charlotte, I'm sure I can find something at home that is more than suitable"

"Oh Bella, let me do this please?" She asked. Well, she kind of pouted actually. "I've not seen you in so long, I miss going for lunch with you, and I miss our girly chats. You are like the daughter I never had"

Ok, how could I refuse her after that? She has always been such a sweetheart to me - they both have actually - and I must admit, the thought of my own parents not being here hurts, but for someone else to think of me as a daughter was really heartwarming. And I also missed the things we would do together before they both moved to the furthest part of the state, like having lunch delivered in so we could have a chat. Or going for coffee and getting excited about the latest mocha flavour.

But I worried about their safety too, being so far away from me so I couldn't patrol near their home, but I was powerless to do anything. If I protected them, I would be leaving the main city each time, and not protecting thousands of others. But I made sure to call and text them many times throughout the week, and would even email them during the day. Work related mostly, but I didn't care if they would text me to discuss the weather or something, as long as they were getting back to me, I knew they were alive and well.

"Ok then, I guess we could get some new shoes..."

"Wonderful, I know just the place" she said, placing all of her many bags on one hand, and looped her other hand through my arm.

"Yeah, I bet you do" I smirked, knowing I would have another hour ahead of me at least. This was going to be a long afternoon.

-SWTE-SWTE-SWTE-

My feet hurt, my head was pounding and I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't place why.

"Great" I muttered to myself as I opened my refrigerator door seeing zero food inside. Not even something that would slightly pass for food that I could pretend I was enjoying...that's the thing about having a full time job as well as a full time destiny - it doesn't leave much time for everyday things like food shopping.

I searched around for my phone, knowing the local Chinese down the road delivers pretty quickly.

My apartment was relatively clean, due to my not spending much time in it, but it was quickly becoming a disaster scene as I ripped cushions from the sofa and launching them across the room in frustration. Magazines and books were scattered across the coffee table and no longer resembling the best piles they once were. Cupboards and shelves were emptied in the hopes of me having a memory loss moment and leaving it in an unusual but completely understandable place.

I didn't even have a home phone I could call it from.

Then as if I was being watched by my guardian angel, my phone started ringing. Finally locating it under the pile of cushions, and briefly wondering how the fuck it had ended up there, I answered.

"Hey Bells! Long-time no see. How's things?"

"Hey Jake, it's great to hear from you. Yeah, I'm good thanks, how are you? And Billy?" I replied happily. I loved hearing from my brother...well, not technically my real brother, but as good as.

"Yeah yeah, we're still alive and kicking. In fact, we are about an hour away from your place. Dad wanted to go to the lakes to get some fishing done, and we thought we could maybe crash at yours tonight, and hang out or something?"

I could practically see the shrug Jacob was giving over the phone. His big brawny shoulders jerking in an awkward way, that he would do whenever he said something but wasn't sure if he was overstepping his boundaries.

"Sounds good, but I'm on patrol tonight. I guess we could hang for a few hours before I head out though? The re-run of today's game is on later tonight so you can watch that whilst I'm out" I said cheerily, walking into the bathroom and running the shower. "I'm going to grab a shower and get ready now then, but use your key to let yourself in ok?"

"Sure thing Bells"

"Oh, and grab some Chinese food on the way will you?"

"Are your cupboards bare again?" He laughed. _Ass!_ He knew me too well and that's not always a good thing.

"Just shut up and make sure to get my usual ok, smartass?" His laughter on the other end of the line had me feeling good. I missed my family, and since the death of my parents, I lived on The Rez with Billy and Jacob, learning the techniques he had previously taught my mother. And his father had taught her mother before that. Their family's destiny spanned back as long as mine did, and they were always there for each other since before anyone can actually remember. They would teach us...the Quiletes had amazing minds, and brilliant fighting skills. The only reason they don't actively hunt vampires themselves is because they don't have the enhanced eyesight, hearing, speed and strength that a natural born huntress has. We are special in our own right, but their age old techniques are flawless and so very valuable.

"And don't drive like a maniac either. You have precious cargo on board pal...I want to see Billy arrive in one piece, ok? And remember...Chinese food. Very important that you remember that! See you in a few"

"Yeah, see you soon Bells" he chuckled.

We hung up and I quickly undressed and stepped under the hot water, relishing in the way it hit my skin and seemed to work on my tension straight away.

Sure the exhibit was going to be fun, but it took a lot of mind work beforehand in order to make sure it ran over smoothly. The enormity of this hadn't really hit me until I saw the guest list that Colin had provided me today. There were some of the biggest politicians in the state, actors and actresses, doctors, businessmen and women who quite frankly owned most of New York, writers, newspaper editors and art magazine critics...and they were just the ones I had heard of. There were so many more names on there and I had no idea who they were. I just knew that they needed to be shown a good time, with the added bonus of having J Jenks amazing work on show.

The fact that half of the proceeds were going to local charities was also a good thing.

I washed over myself, shaved where needed and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, before switching off the water and stepping out. I wrapped in a towel and headed over to my room to change into my sweats. It was only Billy and Jake after all. Now if Edward Cullen was popping round, I would be picking something a little more revealing...or nothing at all, depending on how the mood took me.

Drying my hair, I sat at the end of the bed and thought of Edward. His amazingly alert eyes, chiselled jaw, perfectly white teeth, and the sex hair! Seriously? That guy is far too perfect.

But why me? I still don't get it and I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but what if I'm not what he thinks I am? I mean, I'm not completely hideous, I guess I can carry off a dress and heels so I know how to be feminine if I want to be...but he could have so many other women in this huge city and he said he just wants me. Why am I so special?

Before I could slip into too much of a self-hating downward spiral, Jacob's call brought me out of it.

"Grubs up Bella! Come and get it!"

I dropped my hairdryer on the bed, feeling the slight dampness still there, but deciding I had a couple of hours before I needed to go out again, so decided to let the rest dry naturally.

"Hey! It's awesome to see you" I said, greeting Billy with a big hug. "You look great Billy" I commented, kissing Jacob on the cheek and grabbing the container out of his hand. His pout and narrowed eyes was laughable.

"Well, I'm still dancing" chuckled Billy. His dark response to me, every time I mentioned how well he looked. The wheelchair doesn't stop him from doing anything, but I think making light jokes about it also helped him cope with it.

"Good to see" I replied. "How are you Jake? Still built like a brick shit house I see" I chuckled, shoving a fork full of food into my mouth and chewing frantically. It wasn't until I smelled the aroma of actual food that I realised how hungry I really was. And suddenly I can't seem to get it in fast enough.

"So are you" he shot back. "You still hitting the gym then I take it? Wow Bella". He walked over and wrapped his large hand around one of my thighs. I swatted his hand away.

"Actually, one of the rooms is my gym now. It was taking too much time having to get myself across town each day after work, then come home to eat, change and then go back out to hunt. This way, I'm cutting down my travel time, so I can focus more on hunting" I shrugged.

"Just make sure you aren't overdoing it honey" said Billy seriously. "I would hate to think that you are running yourself ragged. That's when mistakes are made and problems arise"

When I told Billy that the boys on The Rez were coping with the minimal amount of vampires in that area, and I needed to focus on the large cities so I can save more lives, he argued with me for 2 weeks solid about not going. Said that he could keep an eye on me and make sure I'm safe when I'm hours away. I naturally argued back that it's a moot point, simply because going up against vampires every night was not something he could prevent, so the place I hunt them in doesn't really make a difference. With a little help from Jacob, he finally relented. It's not that I needed his approval to leave, because I could have gone that day if I wanted, but I didn't want to just go without having his blessing. He had finished my parents job of raising me when they died, the least I could do is give him time to understand before I left.

"Stop worrying will you Dad, Bella is the best. She knows what she's doing". Jake always had my back no matter what.

"Thanks bro. So how is The Rez anyway? Brady still being a little shit, or has he decided to start growing up?"

Jacob swallowed his food and wiped his mouth, smiling. "No, he's definitely done a lot of growing up since you came down and gave him 'the talk' that seemed to affect him so much" he said, using his fingers as air quotes. "He never did tell anyone what you said to him that day, but he never gave any sass to Dad or Sue again from there on"

I honestly don't remember what I said to the kid, but I know when I see potential in someone and they squander it, acting like a pissy little girl and threatening their stepfather - who has been more than supportive, then things needed saying. And I just so happened to be in the area and dropped by. I may or may not have threatened to stamp on his head and squash it like a grape if he didn't stop being a dick to his parents.

After that he seemed to want to study, and even took to helping out his mum around the house. I just didn't know how long it would last once I left.

"He's actually applied to the University of Washington, and he's hoping to get a degree in child psychology" said Jake, with a hint of pride.

Jake had never left La Push and chose to continue in the family's mechanic business, looking after his dad at the same time. Billy runs the business side of things and Jake is the muscles. They finally branched out into a garage in Washington after crunching the books and knowing they had no choice. They wanted to dedicate their time to locals and their community, but the work just wasn't there to keep the business afloat. But since that, they had never looked back.

"So, are you bored with big city life yet Bella? Ready to come home?" Asked Billy. He still had hope in his eyes, even after having been turned down for the millionth time. I couldn't go back to keeping Forks and La Push safe when they had a great bunch of guys patrolling as best they could, when thousands are at risk every single night in this vast city.

"I'm 'fraid not Billy. I have a home here now and the good people of New York are nothing like you Quiletes...they have no idea that vampires are real and stalk their streets every night. You guys can more than take care of yourselves...I swear you are like a pack of wolves when it comes to hunting..."

"But we don't have your skills do we? We aren't as fast or as strong as you"

I sighed knowing he wouldn't make this easy on me. "But you have strength in numbers don't you?" I said gently, hoping he would drop it. I want to have to go out tonight with this weighing on my shoulders.

"Come on Dad, ease up on Bella huh? She doesn't want to be patrolling tonight and your ugly mug pops in her head with an epic guilt trip" laughed Jake, completely mirroring my thoughts. I swear, this kid was my biological brother in a former life because he seemed to know me inside and out. Even without me having to say anything.

"Ok ok" said Billy, holding up his hands in defeat. "I just worry about you sweetheart. I hate the thought of you being in this big city by yourself. Not knowing if you have made it home each night. I think of you as my one of my own children Bells, I don't want anything to happen to you" he choked. Billy was a strong man, but when it came to his family, he didn't care who saw him wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Wow Billy, you really have missed me haven't you?" I chuckled nervously. I've only ever witnessed Billy's sensitive side a handful of times in all of the years I've known him. His stern 'I'm-not-impressed' look told me all I needed to know. "You know I'm only messing. I miss you guys too, so very much. I hate not seeing my family, but I'm safe and sound, see? I can handle whatever is thrown at me..."

"...and then throw it back twice as hard!" Laughed Jake, the big goof.

"Trust me pops" I continued, using the name only I used. It didn't feel right calling him Dad, but he was pretty darned close. "If I ever need anyone's help, know that you will be the first one I call, ok?". I bent low to scoop him up in a tight hug, after seeing his nod in acceptance.

I could never see myself being free enough to ever move back to Forks, but I didn't need to tell anyone that out loud. If it kept them happy thinking this was just temporary then who does that hurt? _Right?_

-SWTE-SWTE-SWTE-

"So, how was it?" Asked Jake excitedly, his eyes wide and bright, as I stood in the bathroom wincing from the pain in my shoulder.

"Well, the little bitch had a set of claws on her as you can probably tell. I swear, it's as if vampires had never heard of a manicure" I sniped. _Stupid blood-sucking bitch! It stung like one too!_

"But you killed her right?"

The dead-panned 'do-you-really-need-to-ask?' look that I gave him from the bathroom mirror pretty much gave him my answer.

"And was she the one?" He asked, before stuffing more chips into his mouth.

I turned on the spot, finally finished wiping up my own blood.

"No, she was a random leech and she was blonde, but she wasn't Jane. I have no idea how to find this Jane girl either" I sighed. "Jake, how can you eat at this time?"

"What?"

"It's 2am and you are stood in my bathroom eating Doritos whilst watching your almost-sister wipe blood from her shoulder after being attacked by a vampire" I laughed humourlessly.

"Hey, we all have lives Bella, we just live them a little differently is all" he shrugged.

And that's what I love about Jacob - he's so laid back, there's not much that fazes this guy.

"So, what are you and pops really doing here?" I asked, making my way into my bedroom to change. Luckily for me I have a partition, because Jacob has no qualms about following me to carry on talking.

"What do you mean?"

"That voice is such a give away when you are lying or pretending to be clueless you know?" I laughed, making quick work of changing into my sleep set, and reappearing from behind the partition, sitting next to Jake on the bed. I reached into the almost empty bag and pulled out a few chips. "Your voice goes really high, and you do this weird thing with your eyes"

"You don't know that, you were behind there!" He cried, waving a chip towards the other side of the room.

"I'm just that good Jake" I laughed. "So come on, out with it. What's up with you guys coming here? I know you aren't really going fishing and he was acting strange earlier, so what's the deal?"

He sighed, and scrunched up the empty packet. "Ok fine, but Dad will kill me if he finds out I've told you. He didn't want you to think he was coddling you or anything". I nodded, but didn't say anything, allowing him to carry on. "Dad had one of his 'trips' and it was about you being here" he said, using air quotes.

"Trips? You mean like his sight?"

"Yeah. He had a vision that some vamps got too close to you, but he said it wasn't like any of his other visions. They are usually so clear and he knows what they mean without actually having to think about it. But this one was all blurry and confusing for him. Said it had been bothering him all night, so we set off this morning and drove here so we could make sure you are ok. He wanted you to think we were going fishing or something so you wouldn't get angry"

"How could I get angry when you did that for me? I wish he would stop worrying though. I have been taught by the very best haven't I? Pops has always pushed me so hard so that he didn't have to worry about me. I wish he could see me out there...I'm proud of how far I've come, but I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him"

Jake smiled at me, seemingly deep in thought. His eyes took him back to somewhere, but he soon snapped out of it.

"So, what makes you so sure of my abilities?" I asked him after the silence between us drove me crazy. "I mean, you always stick up for me whenever your dad worries, and you tell him I'm the best, but how would you know if you have never seen me fight?...Jake?..."

His silence and sheepish look told me that I wasn't completely correct.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob Black! When?"

He winced, I wasn't sure if it was at my raised voice or at me actually using his full name... _but yeah you little shit! How's that for being in trouble!_

"Have you suddenly gone deaf Jake? I asked you when?"

"You remember that night Dad got a call from Sam because they found that girls body in the woods? Well, I snuck out just after you did and followed you. I wanted to know what happened when you...well I wanted to know what you did actually. I knew you wouldn't be able to know I was following you because you may have your huntress skills, but we have our trainer skills" he said smugly.

"Keep going..." I warned.

"Then you finally came across the leech at the edge of the meadow, playing with a dead rabbit. When you pounced on him from behind, he heart jumped into my throat and I wanted to call out for you to be careful, but I couldn't seem to get anything to come out of my mouth. Good thing too, because I hadn't thought at the time, but I would have alerted him to your presence and given him the upper hand".

"It's cute that you think he would ever have had the upper hand" I said deadpanned.

He reached to scrub his hands over his face, and I kind of felt a little bad that I was making him stay up and tell me this, but at the same time, he deserved it.

My one big rule...I hunt alone! No one else joins me...I don't need any help. I work the way I want, at the pace I want, doing what I want. It's that simple. I could never forgive myself if an innocent died because they were trying to help me.

"The way you fought Bella...you were so fast, and like a gymnast. I've never seen anyone move like that before, or since. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I was amazed that such a small woman could take out such a huge vampire and not let it bother her. You didn't panic, you fought like you had no fear. And it was as if you knew what he was going to do...I know you're not psychic and that you are just really good at what you do, but I was just...amazed" he gushed. The pride in his voice took me by surprise.

"But you could have gotten yourself killed Jake". My voice shook a little at the thought of his broken and mangled body, lifeless and drained of blood.

"No I couldn't because you were there. Even if a vampire had tried to attack me, you would have saved me because you are…you. And you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met"

"You really have that much faith in me?" I asked him, dumbfounded.

He nodded eagerly, a huge shit-eating grin spreading across his face, thinking he had won.

So I punched his arm. Just because I could.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a dick and following me"

"But that was years ago!" He protested.

"Well if I had caught you years ago, you would have gotten a lot worse than just a punch in the arm, so think yourself fucking lucky" and I rolled my eyes at him for emphasis...because eye rolling is serious business obviously!

The silence grew again, so I punched him once more just to truly get my point across.

 **AN:- So, hopefully you have a better idea of Bella's relationship with Jake and Billy, and what about Edward being persistent huh? Yeah, persistent and hot! A heady combination!**

 **As always, please leave me a review - you know I love them! They are like food for the mind!**

 **And please check out my other fics...'Silent Cry...' is a WIP, so I'm alternating chapters between this fic and 'Silent Cry...' so make sure they are on your story alerts.**

 **Next chapter will finally be from Edward's POV...there won't be too many of these to be honest, so sorry for those who love POVs from all angles, but I think a couple from the luscious Mr Cullen are essential to the story...he can fill in the bits that even Bella herself can't!**

 **Until next time!**

 **WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: - I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of its characters - they belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plotline, and any additional characters however are aaaaalllllll miiiiiine!

 **A/N :- Thank you for coming back after such a long wait, I really appreciate the support and I have been so busy starting my new job, and having family holidays and friends weddings...it's been a crazy couple of months! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

SWTE - Chapter 5

 **EPOV**

"Yes, Alice I'm sure. I'm absolutely sure"

"You are completely certain?"

I sighed. This was going to be hard enough without having Alice breathing down my neck about it – figuratively speaking of course. "Yes, I've just told you haven't I?"

"Ok fine, snapping at me isn't going to help matters, is it? I was simply making sure that you had all of the facts right. So, what does her mind say? Does she remember it at all?" My sister's angelic voice vibrated around the inside of my car.

I scrunched my eyes together tightly, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't have a headache seen as though we can't actually get headaches, but the action made me feel closer to the humans we surround ourselves with on a daily basis. As if we were still part of their daily existence. No different than the next man or woman. It also didn't hurt that staying in the routine of doing these small actions made it easier to be around people.

"I really don't know Alice...I still can't read her mind, just like I couldn't before". The fact that Bella's mind was still closed off to me irked me somewhat. I could read every mind I've ever come across, including that of my own family members, which has led to some measure of embarrassment in the past. But not her, not Bella. She was an enigma to me before, but now that she is a beautifully grown woman with grown up thoughts and feelings, it is even more frustrating.

"But Edward, she was just a kid before..."

"I know that Alice, I've always been able to read children's minds too...just not hers. Have you been able to see any visions of her yet?" I enquired. I instantly felt like an asshole for asking, knowing that my sister was in the same position as me when it came to Isabella Swan - we had the gifts, just never with her. I guess I also wanted to make the subtle point to Alice that whilst she was grilling me about the details of Bella and why I can't hear her thoughts, Alice was also lacking in her gift when my darling Bella was concerned.

I heard her exasperated huff on the other end of the line. "No, I haven't"

"Ok fine. Look Alice, I really have got to go, I just called because I have actually purchased one of her paintings, I was hoping you could find somewhere in my apartment to hang it because we all know you will never forgive me if I actually decided where to hang my own painting in my own home, right?"

I smiled to myself as I checked in my rear-view mirror, seeing the masterpiece on my backseat. She really was an amazing woman. My girl has flawless talent.

"Already seen it Edward, it's a fantastic painting, and I know exactly where to put it. I'll meet you at your apartment in 15 minutes. Ok?"

She hung up before I even had time to say goodbye. I hung up my end of the call too and chuckled. I don't know if it was the fact that the sun was shining and I had fed recently, or more likely the fact that I had finally tracked Bella down again after all of these years, but I was in a good mood.

I turned up the music in my car, listening to the classical notes chime perfectly and reminding me of being with Bella only moments before.

I knew once I had found her that I had to do everything I could to see her. To speak to her. To make sure she is ok. I had worried about young Bella for 12 years now, and whilst it may seem like a short time for my family, it felt like the longest time for me personally.

If I could dream, it would have been of her. Before, all those years ago, it would have been of keeping her safe, making sure she hadn't been too damaged by those horrific events…but now, now that I had seen her again, I feel those dreams may be different.

My boldness at the gallery didn't surprise me, but Bella's artwork did. Hearing her trying to calm her breathing and her erratic heartbeat when she stepped outside for some air was certainly not lost on me. To hear her inner turmoil but remain clueless to her pain was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. To not be able to comfort her. To take her in my arms and tell her that everything would be OK.

I would make it be ok no matter what.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

I have been sitting for the longest time wondering if I should send it. The message that could break everything I had done so far.

"The newest model will be out before long Son, so I would hurry up if I were you" Carlisle chuckled, as he strolled past me on the way to his office.

"But what if? What if she says no? Jeez, I'm 28 years old, and I am acting like a teenager" I grumbled.

"Technically you are over 100 years old, but who's counting huh?" He laughed. "Look Edward, from what I remember of the young Bella, she's a strong woman, very independent. And it only confirmed it to me when I met her again a few weeks back, at the coffee shop. She's seems very head strong, but wonderfully polite and courteous. Apart from that, she couldn't take her eyes off you..."

"Even when she thought Alice was my girlfriend?" I shuddered at the very thought of it.

Carlisle didn't need my mind reading skills to know how that thought affected me. I love my sister dearly, but I've always maintained that Jasper is a very brave guy.

"Edward, you have been affected by the mere memory of Bella for all of these years, now that you have met her again as an adult, surely you owe it to yourself to just give it a try?" He said calmly, soothingly, automatically putting me at ease.

"You're right" I replied finally, hitting the button and watching the carefully typed out message disappear. Carlisle smiled, patted my shoulder and made his way up to his office, leaving me alone once more.

The response was instant and that made me optimistic. Maybe there was hope that I would get my girl after all?

 _'Good morning Edward. I am very well thank you, I hope you are too. Do you really think that it would be in our best interests to go out together as anything other than on a professional basis?'_

Crap, she's already saying no...isn't she?

I type my reply in quick time, hoping to turn this around somehow. I waited again for a response.

 _'I'm sorry Edward, as much as I would love to go to dinner with you, I think it would be most distracting for both of us'_

What does she mean by that? Distracting for both of us? Does that mean that even though she is declining my invitation, she is distracted by me as much as I have been by her?

I smiled to myself, knowing that I wouldn't go down without a fight, but something about Bella's message told me that she wasn't being completely truthful. There felt like a hint of hope in there...and so I got to my feet, changed into my suit - because I felt how I affected her before when I was dressed in my suit - and grabbed my car keys, making my way out.

If she was going to deny what was between us, then let's see how she fares when we are face to face. I have never played dirty, but I don't always play fair either. She likes me, I know she does, so let's just see how much, huh?

I drove carefully, but quickly. The longer I left it before I spoke to her again, it would give her more of a chance to tell herself she is doing the right thing. And she most certainly was not doing the right thing. I may not believe in werewolves and fairies - even though we ourselves exist - but I believe in true love, and I just know that Bella is meant for me.

I arrived at the gallery quicker than I thought I would, surprising myself. I must be desperate to see her again. But I didn't need my speed to tell me that. The fact that I felt like my dead heart would burst every time I saw her, or that I have a million thoughts running around in my head but as soon as I am with her, she is the only thing that exists...the only thing that makes any sense.

I had had the good fortune of thinking ahead and purchasing some beautiful red roses before entering the gallery.

I could hear her heartbeat from the back of the building and wanted so much to surprise her, but that could have the opposite affect and scare the living day lights out of her, seen as though she was alone. I heard no other heartbeats and no thoughts from anyone nearby.

Her surprise upon seeing me was not missed - her heartbeat quickened, her pulse raced faster and her eyes grew darker. That was a good sign, and certainly couldn't lie to me like she could over text message.

I enjoyed our back and forth, bantering and flirting all in one. Like two people who have known each other for years, easily falling into conversation and not caring what it was about - as long as they could talk to each other. It was sweet. It was fun. But now I need to persuade her to go out with me.

"Just one date?" She asked me uncertainly. I couldn't place the expression on her face, but I would guess at one of caution mixed with a slight tint of fear. It was hard to play the game of 'guess what my face means' when I was so used to simply hearing their thoughts.

"If that is all you want after we have been out, then yes. I'm hoping you will want more than one, but I won't stand in your way if you wanted to see nothing more of me after that". As soon as the words left my mouth, they left a bitter aftertaste. I couldn't bear the thought of Bella deciding she didn't want me - especially after years of trying to find her - but I would honour my words and never bother her again if she so wished. I just prayed to whoever may find it in their hearts to listen to someone like me that she would be as enthralled with me as I am with her.

She finally agreed, and I could have jumped for joy, I was so elated. So very happy that she wanted to give me a chance. To give us a chance. I had to make this work.

My phone began to ring and I knew who it would be, so after she told me I was too distracting to be around when she needed to work, I threw her a wink before turning and exiting the gallery. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at Bella's shocked expression. That wink just locked down any doubts she might have, I know it.

The thought of Bella being in my company for an entire evening, made the last 12 years all worth it. The searching...the stresses and strains...the heartache...Bella was worth every second.

"Hi Alice"

"Edward, I saw you but then you were gone. What's happened?" Her panicked voice came through in a shrill tone. Damn my vampire hearing. It vibrated through my eardrums causing me to wince.

"Wow, Alice! Jeez relax will you? I'm just over at the gallery"

"And is Bella there?"

"Of course she is, why else would I be here?" I laughed as I finally reached my car and stepped inside gracefully. I would have been here in less than a second if I didn't have to walk at human speed.

"Huh, well I guess I can't even see your future when you are with her" she huffed. "It's very frustrating you know?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who needs to hear her thoughts and I can't do that either, so quit bitching will you?"

I wasn't angry with Alice, but I was a little put out with her attitude towards this situation. She had her mate, and could use her gift to help him, even to save him if she needed.

I could also use my gift to keep those around me safe, but I couldn't use it on my own mate like she could. I couldn't keep the one thing I treasured most in the entire world safe...well, not completely anyway.

I thought about reminding her of that, but stopped myself. I know Alice likes to have her dollars worth when it comes to opinions and sticking her perfect little nose into everything, but she has the biggest heart of anyone I know and would never do anything to hurt another person.

"Look, Ali..." I said gently, using the nickname I gave her when she knew I really couldn't deal with her level of crazy right now. When I needed to take a step back from everything. "I need to figure all of this out and right now my head is swimming, I have a date with Bella tomorrow night and I can't even hear her thoughts to know whether I'm making the best decision of my life or if I'm going to be making a complete fool of myself. I just kind of have to do this for me"

"I know, I'm sorry. You're right - I'll leave you alone. You know I worry too much, but you are my brother. I have to look out for you, just like you would for me"

I smiled and weaved in and out of the traffic. Luckily, I had transferred to my hands-free car kit when I got back in my car, otherwise the cop sitting in the lane next to me would be writing me a ticket rather than waiting for red to turn into green.

"I know you do, and I love you all the more for it, but I'm not really coping with this very well myself Alice and I'll be darned if I know how this is all going to go"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you are going hunting with Jasper and Emmett tonight" she said cheerily, all of the sulking from a moment before, completely forgotten. "Oh, and wear some tacky clothes, you are going to get dirty this time" she laughed.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

"Edward dear, will you be going out tonight?" Asked my mother. Not my biological mother, but my mother all the same. She sat and sewed yet another blanket at vampire speed, adding it to the already growing pile beside her.

One thing everyone learns about Esme Cullen is that she is the biggest giver I have ever had the almighty pleasure of knowing. The blankets she was so lovingly sewing together would be anonymously left beside as many of New York's sleeping homeless as she possibly could. The media have already wanted to know who the mystery gift giver is, but Esme is happy to be a nameless face with a mission to feed and clothe everyone who needs it.

"Yes, Alice said I'm going out hunting with my brothers" I said, glancing up from my book.

"And you are going because Alice is telling you to?" She smirked.

"She's never steered us wrong before"

"Very true" and she added another blanket to the mass.

"Would you like to join us?"

I placed my book back on the coffee table - although why we have a coffee table when none of us drink coffee, I don't know.

"Thank you honey, but your father and I are spending a night on the town tonight" she smiled fondly. The media didn't know the anonymous care-giver was actually two people. Well, seven people if I'm honest, but I've not been able to spare much time recently since I had found Bella. The thought made me ashamed of myself for being so selfish, but the amount of charity work we do and money we donate surely allowed me a little time off.

I nodded and stood. "Well, I guess I had better go find that brother of mine..."

"Which one?"

"Jasper...Emmett is on almost every hunt going. You know what he's like. He only needs to hear the back door open and he's there!"

"You talking about me again bro?" Laughed Emmett as he clapped me roughly on the back.

"Yes I was actually"

"Oh". His face fell slightly, his smile gone, before he composed himself again. "Well, I'm sure it was all good, after all it is me you were talking about" and he laughed once more.

Jasper entered the room at that point, wearing his trademark back shirt and black trousers. I swear that guy is a closet goth!

"Ready Edward?"

"Sure, ready when you are"

"I'm coming!"

"Emmett dear, you don't even know where they are going" chuckled our mother, shaking her head at him.

"Doesn't matter, if it's good enough for these two then it's good enough for me. Come on!" and he practically pushed me out of the back door as if he knew we were hunting. We could have been going to the library for all he knew.

The hunt was so-so, nothing spectacular happened, and I didn't come across any mountain lions, so I had to make do with a couple of elk, but it was enough to keep me going until my next hunt. The same cool night, the same rustling trees and hooting owls, the same scratching sounds of the small woodland rodents invaded my hearing, my smell and my vision. But still, I could not get Bella out of my head. Her beauty, her voice, her laugh...I was in the much deeper than I would like to admit, but somehow, now that I had found her, none of that mattered. As long as she was safe and well, I would rest easy.

And tonight, she was probably tucked in bed, with a cup of tea and an Emily Bronte novel. Her curtains closed, faint classical music chiming in the background. The picture of tranquillity and beauty. Bella was such a delicate thing, I knew that even if this - whatever it was - between us came to nothing (and I sincerely hope that wouldn't be the case), I would still ensure her protection, always. Even though she would never know a thing. Never sense that I would always be watching her, watching over her and taking care of her the way I should have done so very long ago.

"Hey sad sack!" Boomed Emmett as he dropped from the branch above my head. He landed neatly on the rock beside me and folded his arms. "Jazz is almost done. Saw him wrestling with a puma about 3 miles back, he shouldn't be too long though"

I nodded sombrely to show I had heard him, but with vampire hearing, I would have heard him even if he had been stood miles away.

"Why so glum chum?" He joked, nudging me with his elbow, before sitting forward to lean his forearms on his knees. "Is this about that chick?"

I rolled my eyes at how simple Emmett's mind sometimes worked. And I'll admit, there were times when I envied Emmett and his simple, black-and-white thought process. It was usually one or the other for him, there was no grey matter in between. What you see is what you get with my brother.

"Listen Edward" he continued when after a while I still hadn't answered, "you have been moping around for almost 12 years, ever since you lost her the first time, but you have her back now man! Take the bull by the horns Eddie, and make her yours"

"You mean change her?" I asked, staring at him in astonishment. I couldn't quite believe that he would suggest something like that. "Emmett, I couldn't do that..."

"Then get Carlisle to do it...he changed you and Esme after all, and Rosie...and even me. He would have no problem doing it one more time" he shrugged.

He picked up a fist sized rock, and began to crumble it into dust, scattering it idly on the floor around our feet.

"My problem isn't the actual act itself Emmett. The problem is morally I couldn't allow that. I mean, Bella is a good soul, she's special. I can't just expect her to throw her life away like that, just so I can have my mate for eternity"

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong, that's why. Because every time I would gaze into her eyes, I would be reminded of all of the things I would be denying her - children, marriage, a happy life with no complications, to grow old with the people she loves the most..."

"But what about the alternative?"

"Alternative to what?" Asked jasper as he appeared from the bushes beside us.

"Ol' Eddie here doesn't want to turn Bella, but he's not going to pick his bottom lip up off the floor either. Can't have it both ways man, you need to put up, or shut up" and he clapped me on the back, before standing and rubbing his stomach. "I think I'm good for one more before we go" and he took off through the trees.

Jasper sat in Emmett's place, swiping a lock of scraggly blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Struggle a little did you brother?" I chuckled, motioning to the smear of bright red blood in his hair.

He pulled the lock down, examining it closely. "Yeah, he was a little troublesome, but I handled it"

"You had trouble with an elk?" I scoffed. Emmett may have the strength, and me the speed, but Jasper is the one with the skill.

"No, I came across a brown bear whilst you two were having your little chat" he smiled.

I'm surprised Emmett didn't smell the blood, bears were his favourite.

"What about you? Nice shade of red there Edward!" and he swiped his fingertips across my shirt, drawing away some of the blood.

I swatted his hand away, chuckling quietly.

"So, trouble in paradise?"

I sighed and run my hand through my hair. Even the subject of turning Bella into one of us frustrated me.

I decided that honest would be the best policy with Jasper, he would sense if I was lying.

"You know, I would love nothing more than to have Bella by my side for all of eternity, to call her mine and to make sure every other being out there knows that she is mine. But I can't take her life away Jazz. I can't subject her to this" and I motioned to my body.

"I'm sure Bella would love to be subjected to that" he laughed.

I smirked at the mere thought of finding myself in a situation like that with her, but I had to focus. Jasper would sense it a mile away.

I nudged him. "You know what I mean"

"Yeah I do, but why is this life so bad? I mean, we are immortal, unless the 'dark one' finds us and finishes us off that is" he chuckled. "Ed, we literally have the world at our feet. We are stronger than any other being on earth, we have amazing minds, senses and relationships. What is there not to love? I wasn't living until I came across Alice in that diner, and once I found her, and then we found you guys, I knew that our lives had truly begun. You wouldn't be subjecting Bella to anything less than an amazing, extended life"

The silence grew between us as I mulled Jaspers words over and over in my head. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I had only ever been thinking about the bad, but Jasper saw the beauty of it all, even after the horrific way he had been brought into this world.

"Look Edward, I - more than most - can tell how much turmoil this is causing you. I can feel your anxiety rolling off you in waves. But you are looking at this all wrong..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are acting as if you need to make the decision here and now. In fact, you don't have to do this at all...you may go on this date with Bella and you guys eventually turn out to just be friends. And sure, we have all made friends over the years that we have lost or we have had to leave behind, but losing a friend has got to be easier than losing your mate, right? So quit worrying about it all now, because it may never even come to that"

"Gee, thanks Jasper. That made me feel heaps better". So my tone was dead with a huge hint of sarcasm, but he actually annoyed me by making a pretty valid point. What if we went on a date and she decides in just not the man for her? Sure it would kill me on the inside, and I know there would never be someone as perfect for me as Isabella Swan, but that would certainly stop the internal battle I was having.

"Come on brother, this worrying has gotten you nowhere so far. Take a break from it, huh?" He stood and held his hand out to me. I sighed once more and allowed him to unnecessarily pull me to my feet, just as Emmett once again joined us.

We began a peaceful and relaxed walk back - that is until Emmett opened his mouth.

"So, have you decided to turn Bella then Edward?" He asked.

I simply rolled my eyes at him, and took off at a fast run, leaving them both behind. If any humans would have seen me, they would have just seen a complete blur, I was going faster than any car, train or aeroplane ever could.

I just needed some space. Despite Emmett's intrusive questions, he actually had a point. Would I really reveal myself to Bella? Would I really expect her to stick around long enough for me to ask her to join me for all eternity as my mate? My wife. My lover. My everything.

"You are doing the right thing you know?" If I didn't sense my tiny sister waiting for me in the house, I would have been shocked at hearing her voice in the quiet and darkness.

"I am, am I? And exactly how is that?"

"Because Bella will make you happy"

"Hang on, I thought you said you couldn't see Bella's future?"

Alice looked at me puzzled, as if I weren't speaking English. I figured she might be broken, so I repeated myself for added clearance.

"How can you be so sure if you can't see her future?"

"I'm not talking about the future Edward, I'm simply seeing how very happy it makes you right now. That's got to be the right thing, hasn't it? Because as damned as you believe our souls are, you seem to be finally getting touch with yours and using it. I would say Bella is a very good influence on you"

"You think so?" I asked.

"Oh, I know so" she replied certainly, touching her finger to her tiny nose. "You being happy is the most important thing, and Bella is exactly the girl to make that happen".

I shook my head, more out of habit than anything else, and smiled.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

My feelings for Bella had changed from what they were 12 years ago. Back then I was her protector, her unseen hero. At least until she managed to leave right under our noses and was untraceable, seen as though Alice can't foresee where she will be next. I only had my sense of smell and other people's thoughts in order to aid our mission; of course my family decided that through all of my constant talk about Bella, and jasper sensing my protectiveness, that they were just as invested in the search as I was.

But the day I traced her scent to New York was a mixture of elation, worry, excitement and doubt.

Bella had evaded us so far, never staying in one spot for too long and for a while I decided to give my family a break from my constant badgering, so I spent a few years with our cousins in Alaska, trying to get the sweet girl out of my head. I tried to tell myself that she would be fine. That the attack on her parents was a one off, but it didn't do much good.

Then whilst we were out hunting in the woods, we came across the weak smell of human blood. We knew from the lack of intensity that the poor soul had been drained, and we also knew that it was our kind behind the attack.

"Edward, we need to make sure the body isn't in such a bad way. You know what our kind are like, they are savages and I think we should at least try to make sure the humans family or the authorities find them without having such fearful nightmares" said Kate gently. She had always been the more sensitive one of the sisters.

I reluctantly agreed, taking off after Kate, kicking up snow as we ran.

But seeing the sight of the body, not mangled or torn apart, we were content in staying until she was found. That is until I got a good look at her and immediately decided that the search was back on, because even though the young girl was too young to be Bella, and was slightly taller, she had the same shade hair and her dead, lifeless eyes were the same colour as hers too. They stared out at me, begging me to help her; I knew that she was beyond the point of help and that she had been dead for hours, but the shock of seeing her and the very real possibility that it could have been Bella just made me turn and head back home.

"You go Edward". Her voice was firm but gentle.

"But I can't just leave" I replied, my voice shaking with anxiety. I wanted to find Bella now more than ever.

"Really, it's fine. I can call the authorities, pretend to be a passing hiker or something, but you need to go, because if you grasp that tree any tighter you will snap it clean in two"

I let go immediately, quickly thanking her and making my way back to my family. I didn't even bother to change or collect any of my belongings from the Denali house before I went. I just took off, not looking back.

And so began the years of finding faint trails here and there. Of my family and I splitting up and combing city after city, state after state, town after town. The unbearable agony of not knowing if she were alive or dead. It was almost too much to bear, and thank goodness I had Alice's quirky personality or Esme's kind and gentle words to smooth my aching heart.

The young girl who had been so terrified and confused could now be a grown woman. Or she could have died many years ago, and I had been searching for no reason. "I'm sure you would know if she is dead Edward" Alice would always tell me, "you wouldn't have had such a strong pull to her if you didn't have some sort of connection. You were made to be her protector, her friend. I just know it"

I would wander from town to city, listening to the thoughts of everyone round me, hoping for just a small glimpse of her. To hear her voice through them because goodness knows I could never forget anything about her. But there was nothing, no voices, no faces, no memories...until I came across a sweet couple from the outskirts of New York. Their thoughts of my Bella were wonderfully refreshing, giving me hope that she was still alive.

And so began Esme's friendship with Colin and Charlotte Newton. She learned that they had been married for 32 years, loved their two dogs like children, and had a love of the arts. Naturally Carlisle was drawn to their artistic flare. She also learned they owned a gallery in the heart of New York, and have one son, named Michael. But their thoughts of Isabella were of light, happiness and so much love.

It didn't take long for me to obtain the address, calling ahead to make sure I wasn't incorrect in my findings.

"Good morning, Newtons. How may I be of help?" came the bored make voice.

 _Not Bella then!_

"Good morning, my name is Mr Cullen. I am looking at purchasing a few pieces of the more well-known art you may have and I wondered if I could possibly organise a private tour so you can show me what you have to offer?"

"Of course Mr Cullen, anything you would like".

Remembering how Mr and Mrs Newton had commented briefly on how their son was only just learning about different artists and types of art, and that the real art expert was Bella, I knew if I applied enough pressure I would get a chance to see her instead.

"That's great to hear Mr Newton. Just so you know, I have a real love of Renaissance paintings and hope to add a few more to my collection, but the works of Renoires and Vermeer appeal to me also"

"Well, we have a wide variety Mr Cullen, artists of all eras and movements..."

I just wasn't going to get what I wanted without being a little more persuasive.

"...And I'll be perfectly honest with you Mr Newton..."

"Oh please, call me Michael"

I rolled my eyes at his desperation. "Michael, I will expect only the best. I am a very busy man and my time is precious, so if the person conducting my meeting isn't completely aware of all of the pieces, I certainly won't be bringing my business to the gallery again". My voice was stern and I heard poor little Mike actually gulp through the receiver.

"You have my word Mr Cullen, our art expert is one of the very best. Isabella has an extensive knowledge of our pieces and regularly tends to the updates of the gallery itself. I will make sure she is on hand for your every need"

Hearing her name made my dead heart soar, and having seen what Bella had grown into through Colin and Charlotte's thoughts had further pushed me to want to get to know her. My protectiveness of the young and terrified teenager had blossomed into wanting to know more about the beautiful woman she had now become.

"That sounds like a deal, I will be in touch with my availability. Goodbye Michael". Without waiting for him to respond, I somewhat rudely hung up and decided that today was the start of something new for me. No matter what happens with Bella, I knew that I would never again let another vampire enter her beautiful mind.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

And so here I stand…my date with Bella organised, my thirst quenched, but my stomach rolling in knots…I'm going on a date with Bella!

 **A/N: - So, the story from Edward's perspective...what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Think it was lame?**

 **I wanted to show what it has been like for him too, this story will mostly be from Bella's POV but a few from Edward will fill in a few blanks that Bella's can't. I hope you leave a review too, I know where I want this one to finish (although there will be a few chapters yet), but hearing what you think along the way would be kinda nice (hint hint!).**

 **And to answer a couple of questions I've had recently (without giving too much away…)**

 ***The Cullens still drink from animals, but they don't sparkle in the sun,**

 ***They still don't sleep, and they still have their own special gifts.**

 ***Other vampires can only come out at night, they burn in the sunlight (I wanted to keep that bit traditional to old vampire stories, as it made Bella's separation of her work during the day and her hunting at night much easier)**

 **I hope that clears a few things up for you, and I will be explaining in full as we go along. Bella will find out what Edward is, and Edward will find out what Bella is too, so stick with me, it will be coming soon.**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I** **DO NOT** **own Twilight or any of its characters, because those belong to the very clever Stephanie Meyer. But** **I DO** **own this kickass storyline, and any additional characters! Yeah!**

 **A/N:- Hi everyone, so here is the next (long overdue – sorry!) chapter and I hope it meets your high expectations. I wanted to explore a little more about Bella and Edward in this chapter, their feelings, personalities, their emotions, what makes them tick. Then we will get back to the ass kicking after that! So without further ado…Enjoy! X**

 **SWTE - Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

I threw one outfit after another onto the bed, the pile of rejects slowly growing, knowing I would go back to them again and reconsider them once the clothes in my wardrobe had all been eliminated.

"Bella, will you stop worrying? This Edward guy not only text you, but then showed up at the gallery to ask you to reconsider going out with him when you turned him down the first time. Something tells me he's going to love whatever you are wearing. Heck, you could turn up in a potato sack and he would think that you are hot!" laughed Angela, as she sat on my bed, beside the mountain of clothing. 

"Did you just use the word 'heck' Ang?" I scoffed. 

"Yeah, little ears pick up on everything" and she indicated to the smiling, drooling baby sat on her lap, who gave me cute, fat-cheeked baby dimples whenever he saw me nowadays. "And stop changing the subject lady...and whilst you're at it, stop changing your clothes too. What you have on is gorgeous, and he will think so too. Plus, he will be here pretty soon" 

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, seeing that she was right. Edward would be arriving for our date in less than 30 minutes. I silently congratulated myself on having my hair and makeup already done. 

I turned back to the mirror, taking in the midnight blue figure hugging dress as I blew out a breath. 

I was nervous...why was I nervous? I've dated guys before. _'None of them have been this hot!'_ Added my inside voice. Shut up you! You're really not helping matters! 

"Ok, so I'm going to go and leave you to finish up. Keep that one on, it will knock him dead"

I laughed out loud at her words, because the guys I usually 'knock dead' are actually already dead before I even get to them.

Seeing her confused face, I waved her off. "Sorry, I just don't think he's going to really care that much. He's a guy after all…they just don't think the way we do"

"He won't be able to notice anything else once he clocks your legs, 'ta-tas' and butt in this little number. You, my darling, are every guys dream, but wearing this dress, you will be every guys wet dream!" she cackled, as little Benjamin bounced happily on her hip, giggling along but not getting the joke.

"Angela, you are such a guy sometimes!" and I tapped her arm gently, laughing.

"Hey, that's how this little chubber came along. I wore an outfit that Eric just couldn't resist" she said, poking a finger into Benjamin's podgy tummy, making him laugh even more, as he spat drool everywhere. "But believe me, if Edward is as nice and sweet as you have been saying, he will love it" 

I nodded in agreement - that I would keep it on, I couldn't possibly guess on what Edward will think of it, but I just a hope I'm going for the right look, sexy but not slutty. 

I hugged Angela and baby Benjamin goodbye.

"We will let ourselves out sweetie, you finish up. Stay safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do" she sang down the hall, laughing as she closed the front door behind her.

 _Ok...30 minutes...I can do this!_

 _~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~_

The gentle rap on the door made my heart pound so hard, I could actually hear it in my ears. 

On shaking legs I walked across the room and opened it, not braced for what was behind it.

Edward stood smiling, his grey suit clean and crisp, his top couple of shirt buttons undone and no tie...in other words, sex in a suit! And I couldn't contain my smile as I looked up, seeing the same mussed up hair. He really was perfection.

And his returning gaze, complete with open mouth, was satisfying.

I guess he _does_ like the dress after all!

As I've come to know him the few short times we have met, he quickly composed himself and that gorgeous panty-melting smile returned in full force.

"Miss Swan, you look absolutely breath-taking. I very much like your attire. And here, these are for you". He handed me a bouquet of roses - this time, in a dazzling white colour. 

I thanked him, taking them and ushering him inside so I could place them in water before we left. 

"Would you like a drink?" I asked shyly as his eyes danced keenly around my living room. He seemed to be taking in every single detail that he could, like he was searching for the answer of a long unanswered riddle.

"No, I'm good thank you" 

"So, where is it we will be eating? I'm starving" 

I inwardly cringed, wondering how that would sound to him. _He will probably ditch this greedy cow at the door!_

"I love a woman with an appetite" he chuckled. "And you will love the place I have chosen, it is very you – if I believe I know you well enough that is. Come Miss Swan, let us dine". He held his long hand out to me, and I smiled, eagerly taking hold of him. Passing the dining room table on the way out, I quickly swiped my clutch bag and stuffed it under my arm, never breaking stride alongside this amazingly gorgeous man. 

Who wouldn't want to be constantly by his side? 

We arrived at the restaurant in plenty of time, thanks to Edwards skilful driving, weaving in and out of the busy New York traffic. He didn't seem phased by the constant beeping of yellow cabs, or the sudden appearance of someone on a bicycle.

And the restaurant itself was just...wow.

It was a beautiful, contemporary place at the top floor of the Woolworth Building, lined with minimalist plush white chairs in the softest fabric, and sparking glass tables accompanying them. The walls themselves were covered in colourful abstract art from local artists and painters I guessed, as I didn't recognise any of them or their style. It was like seeing everything through new eyes.

My heart skipped a beat with each new piece I saw. 

I couldn't help but glance around with my mouth open, gaping at the stark contrast between the clinical feel of the furniture, and the explosions of colour on the walls. If I had to guess, I would say the furniture had been purposefully made to look unappealing, in order to show the beauty the art held. It seemed to almost jump off the wall at you.

"Reservation for Cullen please"

Edward's voice brought me out of my daydream, making me see that I had lagged behind somewhat. I quickly shuffled forward to catch up. 

"Ah yes, I have it right here. And the table you requested is right this way, if you would care to follow me please, Mrs Cullen" and the concierge held out his arm for me to take. His weathered face was kind, his greying moustache tilting weirdly as he smiled at me.

 _Is it wrong that I kind of loved how he just called me 'Mrs Cullen'? Oh, I don't care!  
_

"Go ahead dear" Edward breathed into my ear, making me go weak at the knees. "Our table awaits". He chuckled under his breath as I turned towards him, rolling my eyes, before quickly turning back and taking the old man's arm.

I was happy in the knowledge that whilst Edward was behind me, he would not only be looking at my ass, but he also couldn't see the huge grin spread across my face at his playing along with the 'Mrs Cullen' thing. 

He led us towards the back of the restaurant, which I found ironic because it actually turned out to be the front. A huge floor to ceiling window showed the whole of the city, lights in rows and colours from the shop fronts below. It was as if we were watching the TV with the sound off, the beautiful picture ahead of us but none of the typical city sounds. 

That same electricity as before crackled in the air, and I knew I could feel something close by, but couldn't pinpoint it directly. I had never felt so unsure before, just every now and again recently, as if something was close, but just out of reach of my huntress grasp. I guess I could be coming down with an illness that would screw with my senses, and I had been working extra hard at the gallery to get this exhibition done in time, but I certainly wasn't taking any chances.

I silently patted myself on the back for having the forethought to put my trusty Sgian Dubh in my bag before Edward arrived at my apartment. I was given it by Billy after my parents died. He said it had been in my family for generations, and had never let us down yet.

I hated how vulnerable my destiny truly made me; sure it gave my amazing speed and strength, and I was faster, more accurate and more agile than normal humans, but it also made me a prime target for any of the vampires around me. I was like catnip to the undead. 

I took my seat, thanking Claude. He pulled my napkin out of the wine glass and poured me a glass of white wine from the cooler on the table.

"Oh, I hope you like white wine? I thought it might be nice to have chilled bottle waiting for us" said Edward as he took his own seat and Claude commenced filling Edward's glass too. 

"No that's really thoughtful, and I love white wine...not that I'm an alcoholic or anything...I mean I enjoy a glass every now and again..." 

I groaned quietly as I realised I was babbling, shouting at him and verbally tying myself up in knots, all in the space of one sentence. 

He halted his motion of sipping his wine so that he could smirk behind the rim of his glass. Even if I didn't have perfect eyesight, I would have still seen it. 

"Are you laughing at me, Mr Cullen?" I asked, trying to keep my own smile off my face. 

"I can't help it when you are being so darned cute". He put his glass down. "And I can't take my eyes off you when you are looking so darned beautiful too...just in case you accuse me later of staring at you...which I will be" he added. 

I could feel my cheeks getting pink and warm with embarrassment, but watched in fascination as Edward took a deep, steadying breath and blew out. He opened his eyes once more, not his usual amber tone, but darker. 

"Are you ready to order?" Asked Claude. I assumed he would be our personal server tonight then, judging by how often he was in our company. Either that or he's going to pull over a chair at any moment and join us! 

"Actually I thought that I would maybe...you know...sort of, pre-order if you don't mind" said Edward, wearing a worried expression. He was obviously in the middle of rethinking whatever it was he had thought was a good idea at the time. "They have so much on the menu and I didn't know if you were a vegetarian or not, and some people like chillies and...and some don't, well I know we kind of know each other, so I guess I could have supposed what you would like but...but they do this selection here that I think you would love".

He smiled nervously. And I chuckled at his cuteness. In the gallery and on the phone and even around others he has always seemed to be cool, calm and collected, but right here, right now and in front of me, I guess I'm seeing a different side to him. Unbelievably, the side that maybe hasn't been on many dates, but just looking at him, I just know that can't be true.

"Of course I don't mind, that sounds great Edward, and very thoughtful of you"

"Great! There should be an order already booked under 'Cullen' Claude, if you don't mind?"

"Very good Sir, I will go and speak to the kitchen right away" and with a stiff smile, he retreated back to where he came from.

"So, what would you have said if I didn't agree to your food choice? If I had preferred to order something of my own?" I challenged him. I wanted to know what this man was really all about. But I think my small smirk may have also given me away.

"I guess I would have told them we had changed our minds, and you would have been free to eat whatever you wish" he shrugged.

"But it sounds like you planned this in advance, which most probably means that it was being prepared before we even sat down"

"Then I guess it would have been put in the trash"

I tutted under my breath, too quiet for Edward to have heard me, yet the slight eyebrow raise I saw was unmistakeable. "That's very wasteful, don't you think?"

He swirled his wine around the glass as he answered me. "Yes, you are right as ever Miss Swan. It would have been extremely wasteful. Please forgive me" He looked out of the window, at the dark but sparkling New York scene below, seemingly deep in thought.

"So, you feel passionately about things like that huh? Wasting food and stuff?"

I didn't need to think this one over. "Of course, I mean I don't see why half of the world should be allowed to easily throw away good food just because they can, when the other half of the world are dying of starvation. I'm not an activist or anything like that, I just think that small changes may one day make a big change. So saving water, recycling and so on could one day mean a better world"

He nodded thoughtfully. "And you think that there could one day be a better world?"

"I guess so. I can't say for sure. But what I do know is that if we give up, as a species that can try to turn our mistakes around, we will never be any better than what we are now. We have to fight to make things right"

He smiled and gazed at me, as if he were watching a happy movie. The content look in his eyes made me feel warm, like I had done something so spectacular that my reward was getting to have Edward gaze at me this way.

I cleared my throat and took another sip of my wine to cool down a little, but also to break the intensity. _The night hadn't even started yet, and already we're staring at each other_.

"So, Edward...tell me a little bit about yourself"

His smile faltered just the tiniest bit, but I didn't miss it. He doesn't like talking about himself - that much is obvious!

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, what about where you live? Where you were born? What about your family? That sort of thing." I offered, knowing that any scraps of private information he wants to share with me I would happily grab with both hands and never let go.

"Ok, erm lets see...well, I'm 27 years old...I was born in Chicago...I now live right here in New York...erm, my family is quite big and more than a little crazy" he chuckled, as he leaned back in his chair.

Either Edward was relaxing more with me, or he was a very good actor. His whole body language had changed in a matter of minutes.

"Did you enjoy when you travelled with your family?" I asked, desperate to know more about him.

"Sometimes, I guess. Sometimes, it was wonderful to spend time with them and just enjoy being a family, but like all families, you need time apart too, so that you don't feel like you are stepping on each other's toes. My parents moved to England for a few years, and I moved to Alaska to stay with our cousins for a short time, but we could never stay away for too long. And what about you? Tell me about yourself Bella"

I hated this part, and automatically regretted asking him so much. I had been so giddy and excited at the time that I really didn't think ahead to this turning back on me.

"Erm, gosh I dunno...err...ok, so I'm also 27 years old...born in Forks, and lived there until my late teens...I guess I moved around a lot..."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, why did you move around a lot? Was it for work?"

That one question seemed a little strange to me...being in my late teens could mean I was moving because my father was a military man, or that my mother had many temp jobs. It wouldn't have been because I had gone to college because I would have stayed in that one place. Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but then again, it was second nature for me to be alert and notice odd things. I had maybe braced myself for Edward expecting it to be because of my parents, yet he hadn't even mentioned them.

"Yes, it was for work. I was needed all over the country for a short time, but I know my place is here now. This is where I'm required"

He opened his mouth to speak again, when Claude appeared at the table with our food.

Edward closed his mouth, continuing to look out of the window. I can't say that I blame him, if I had my paints and canvas with me I would be busy capturing the beauty of the city at night.

"Thank you" we said as we eyed the feast before us.

The platter took over most of the table, and we had to push our glasses to the very edge of the table just to keep them on it.

"Wow, Edward...when you said it's a bit of everything from the menu, you actually weren't kidding were you?"

My mouth watered, and my stomach rumbled as I took in the sight before us - roasted vegetables and olives...vine leaves stuffed with something spicy looking...sushi, lobster and king prawns from their seafood section...curried chicken and red pepper skewers...mini potatoes...Chinese style ribs...a selection of cheeses...beef strips in some sort of tangy sauce, and would you believe they even added a small bucket of fries on there too?!

 _I felt like I had died and landed right at the front of the queue in food heaven!_

"Edward, this looks amazing, but I really think we are going to struggle to eat all of this between the two of us"

"I'm sure we will manage as much as we can" he laughed, taking in the look of astonishment on my face. "Have you actually seen their menu Bella?" I shook my head mutely. "Well, it's basically like a mini novel, there is so much to choose from that they actually have a lounge and bar area just through there, so you can get comfortable whilst you trawl through the menu trying to decide what you want out of the hundreds of dishes they offer"

"Seriously? Well, I take my hat off to you Mr Cullen. You certainly know how to make a good decision"

"My first good decision was persuading you to come out with me, but I totally see where you are going with that. Now, please tuck in, it will go cold if we don't eat it soon"

I picked up my plate and put a few items on, not actually knowing what some of it really was, but seeing Edward's unimpressed reaction at my meagre selection, I added a few more and was rewarded with that wonderful smile once more.

I noticed that he had only added a small amount to his own plate, and was about to chew him up for giving me the stink eye about my portion control when he was worse than I was, but he beat me to it.

"So, please continue Bella, you were telling me about yourself before the food arrived"

Edward once again sat back in his chair, and placed his elbows on the arms, connecting his fingers at the top in a triangle. I felt a little like I was at an interview.

"Ok, well I call New York home now. It has been for a few years, and Mr and Mrs Newton who own the gallery are like my second family. They knew I had a love for art and gave me a shot"

I put some of the chicken in my mouth and actually moaned at how good it tasted. If everything in here tasted this good, I can see why this place is so busy all the time.

"I see...well, that was very nice of them, and I can see why they snapped you up. You eye for artistic detail is amazing. You knew every single painting in the gallery inside and out, as if you had actually painted them all yourself. And even when I asked you about artists whose work you didn't have, you answered professionally and flawlessly. You made quite an impression on me"

I flushed at his praise, only ever hearing it from Colin and Charlotte when they made a fly by visit to the gallery every once in a while. I never heard it from Mike.

"Thank you Edward, that's very sweet of you to say. I guess I've always had a love for painting and art since I was a small child, so I suppose it was the natural path my life was going to take"

Well, that and being a vampire hunter, but I am hoping not to have to think about that tonight.

He nodded to show he had taken my words in, but his face looked like he still had more questions. As if he was wondering how to word them.

"So, do you have any more brothers or sisters besides Alice? She seems lovely from the one time I met her"

"Yeah, she's a whirlwind of crazy, but she has the biggest heart and loves unconditionally. Her partner Jasper is a great guy, very intense, but he and Alice fit together perfectly. Actually, so does my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie - he's the muscle bound, jock type, and I'm sure Rose was probably prom queen or cheerleader at some point. All blonde hair and great fashion sense"

"You must be so happy to have a large family" I commented, seeing his eyes light up sweetly as he spoke of his loved ones.

A small pang of loneliness hit my stomach at the thought of my own family. My parents gone, and not having any brothers or sisters myself helped me to become as closed and as cold as I am today. My only saving grace was the family I had on The Rez. Jake and Billy showing me who I really was kept that small part of happiness alive in me - that would have probably died long ago, had it not been for them. They taught me that I was loved, no matter if we were blood or not.

"Yeah, I am extremely lucky to have them around, they have done more for me than they know" he answered cryptically. "So what about you? Any brothers and sisters?"

Again, no mention of my parents...but that could have been because we are talking about siblings and he just followed my line of questioning. I wondered if I should maybe add in that my parents are no longer around, so that he may take the hint to not ask me about them.

That's the right thing to do isn't it? When someone says that a loved one is no longer in their life, it becomes a bit of s taboo subject.

"No, I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child. There is a place near Forks called The Rez, and the residents there became like a second family to me, so Jake is like my brother. Well, that's how I see him anyway...I love him but he can be so annoying too". I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the memories of that goofball.

Edward chuckled quietly. "Well, that right there is brother material if I ever heard it. Love and annoyance all rolled into one, and you have the makings of a good brother!"

His laugh was infectious and I joined in feeling lighter somehow. Edward just seemed to know how to put me at ease.

"Oh, and my father said to say hello to you. Sorry I forgot to say, once I saw that dress on you I pretty much forgot my own name. But yeah, Carlisle said hi"

His admittance of my outfit made me want to stick my chest out like a proud peacock...but in this dress that would have been dangerous territory, sitting across from someone who was clearly a model. How could I keep myself in check if my actions persuaded him not to.

"So, tell me about your parents. You must miss them terribly..."

"What?" I asked a little too quickly. My voice rose a pitch higher, and louder. "Why would you say that?"

He blanched at what I assume was my outburst, but the question caught me off guard.

"I...erm...well, I...I just mean that you said you were born in Forks, and now you live in New York. You have never mentioned them, so I guess I thought that you had moved here without them"

"Oh right, yes sorry, the question just took me back a little is all". I took a deep breath. It's the best time to bring this up Bella, you like this guy and he seems to be sweet and gentle. He will be fine once he knows.

"Actually Edward, my parents passed away when I was a teenager, hence me having a second home and a second family. They took me in and treated me like their own"

"I'm so sorry Isabella" he said, and he reached across the table to gently take my hand. The tingling that shot through my hand and up my arm was almost enough to make me pull away.

Almost.

"How?"

So much for it being taboo huh?

"It was a home invasion. We were asleep one night, and some guys just burst in and...well, I'm sure you get the idea"

I let my head fall and concentrated on the colourful artistic patterns of my napkin, in order to stop the tears from falling. To stop myself from going back to that night and reliving it all over again. I had worked too long and too hard to take a step back now. But something about Edward made me want to blurt it all out; to tell him exactly how that night went, to share in my pain.

The silence felt like it was weighing me down and drowning me. Like I couldn't get to the surface to take a lungful of air. Air that would stop me from dying too...and yet the hand that was grasping mine felt like a lifesaver. Keeping me from sinking deeper, and making me see that I can fight through this.

"Well, wherever they are now, I'm certain that they are so very proud of the beautiful, intelligent and special woman you have become. You really are a wonderful person Bella and they were truly blessed when you came into the world"

My staggered breathing was beginning to get the better of me, and I knew if I didn't get myself under control that Edward would notice my behaviour. But I made sure to let him know that I appreciated his kind words first.

"Thank you Edward, I certainly hope you are right. I miss them terribly every day and I know they are always watching over me" and I moved to grab my bag. "Please excuse me, I just need to go to the bathroom"

He nodded without a word, and stood up as I left the table.

My legs were taking me away from him far quicker than I would have liked, but I was grateful when I rounded the corner and made it to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty, and I took the opportunity to splash some water on my face to cool down. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara.

"Don't be stupid, you are stronger than this" encouraged the young woman opposite me. "You are on a date for crying out loud. Who does this on a date? You have been through worse than this, and he was just being sweet"

Even though my words came out of my own mouth, 'mirror-Bella' really helped put things into perspective.

Its funny isn't it, how the words of another person seem to make more sense to you in times of need, even though right now I was the one giving _and_ taking the advice.

I opened up my bag, moving my Sgian-dubh aside so I could find my lipstick, and with a quick, imperfect sweep across my lips, I took a deep and steadying breath before stepping back out into the restaurant.

Immediately, on passing the threshold, I felt that prickling feeling again. My senses went into overdrive and my heart started beating a little faster. My body was getting ready to go into fight mode, but I couldn't find a threat nearby. There were no red eyes, no bloodless corpses, no snarling faces ready to pounce and try to take me down.

Me. The 'dark one'.

I chuckled to myself at the thought that I was so very famous amongst those I consider the lowest of the low. Lower than that in fact, they were a plague upon this earth and I would spend the rest of my days eradicating the problem they caused.

Edward spotted me from across the restaurant and was already back on his feet to greet me before I had even reached the table.

"Everything ok?" He asked shyly, as he pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"I smiled up at him, watching his lean figure as he sat back down on his side of the table. He flicked his napkin out and placed it over his lap once more. It didn't escaped my notice that Edward hadn't touched anything on his plate. "Yes, everything's fine thank you"

"Would you like something more to eat?" He asked as he gestured at the mountain of food still left on the platters before us.

"Um, sure. Thank you" I replied, picking up a small piece of chicken, and placing it on my plate. I really had eaten enough, and anymore would make me sluggish tomorrow. I couldn't have that. I needed to be on top form tomorrow night if I was going back out hunting. Goodness knows who, or what, has been running riot tonight. But I also knew that I needed a life, and now that word has gotten about that 'the dark one' is in New York, maybe they would give it a wide berth?

But, that would simply lead to me having to move town yet again. And that would mean leaving the place where Edward was.

I hadn't realised before that my reputation could be the reason I have had to relocate so often...I had either destroyed all the vampires in the area that I had been living in at the time, or they had decided that hunting in my vicinity wasn't worth it, but something has definitely caused a drop in kills in every place I had been so far.

But New York was different. I felt the pull to danger almost every day, whereas after a while in Forks and the smaller cities and towns, I would feel the need to hunt a few times a month, if not less. Gradually, I would leave and move elsewhere, making the extremely hard decision of abandoning any friends I had made along the way, in order to keep more people safe from the predators they knew nothing about.

It was difficult, being so alone and no-one knowing anything about me, but when I felt the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of leaving them defenceless and open, I just stopped making friends.

The pain of being alone and lonely was nothing compared to the pain of getting close to someone, only to have to leave them and hope they don't get killed.

It was a trouble I lived with every day.

But I knew that I would be in New York for a while, so I allowed my guard down with the small family across the hall from me, and the sweet employers I have come to think of as another family. I knew I would do anything to keep them safe.

Edward's hand on mine made me jump slightly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you're back. Where did you go?" He chuckled as he spoke to me gently, like I was a frightened animal. Goodness knows what my face looked like if he was using a tone like that. I wasn't used to it. It was nice.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about...Well, you don't want to know" I muttered, but made no attempt to pull my hand away. I wanted to keep it there. I felt very safe with Edward. It was a strange feeling because I have never felt vulnerable or scared enough to need anyone to keep me safe - or even just to have that assurance. It was a weird feeling, but one that I wouldn't turn away from.

"We can talk about it if you like?"

"No I'm fine thank you. Not that I don't like talking to you, it's just that it's not something I really like thinking about, let alone saying the words out loud"

He smiled and nodded, gripping my hand a little tighter. "Well, I'll always be here for you Bella, if you ever need anything, I'm always here for you"

And I knew he was telling the truth. This man could talk for all of eternity and I would listen because every word that came out of his mouth was sweet and adorable and so full of genuine emotion.

"Thank you Edward, and I hope that you know I'm always here for you too. You have been so sweet and kind to me in the short time that we have known each other, more than others in my life. I don't know why, but I know that you are honest and kind and good. You are a good man Edward Cullen" I said.

And I knew.

I had no doubts.

In that one moment, I knew that I was falling for him. Unbelievably, and in such a quick time, I felt like I had known Edward all my life and that he knew me throughout.

I felt like he knew my weaknesses and my fears, as well as the things that make me smile and laugh.

The thought of even considering leaving the place where he sleeps and eats and works made me feel panicked and sick. Like I would lose him forever if I even pondered it.

How has he managed to do it? To turn someone as emotionless and guarded as myself into someone capable of love. Even if I wasn't there yet, I could certainly see if happening. I mean, I had only spoken to and seen Edward a handful of times, and yet I felt like he was an extension of my own being.

And that scared me.

Made my heart beat erratically and my mouth go dry.

I took a mouthful of my wine - more than what was probably socially acceptable - to stop the dryness.

If I was beginning to love him, how could I be me? How could I continue with my destiny knowing he may have to say goodbye to me, should I ever fail. Or worse, knowing that I could lead every vampire who has ever wanted 'the dark one' dead, right to him. To my beautiful, sweet, fragile human.

"Would you like dessert Bella?" Asked Edward, making me jump at seeing Claude once again at our table, pencil poised and at the ready.

"Erm, sorry...I er...no, I'm fine thank you Edward"

I mentally shook myself back into the present where Edward was waiting for me.

"Thank you Claude" he said dismissively.

"You should have something though" I added, trying to keep up conversation, seen as though it was my fault that it had dwindled. "Don't let my lack of sweet tooth stop you" I smiled.

"No really, I'm good thank you. Besides, you are sweet enough as it is without me needing a dessert too"

He smirked as he brought his glass up to those oh-so-kissable lips.

"Charmer" I muttered, before mirroring him, and finishing my glass.

I put down my empty glass, blowing out a breath. "Wow, I'm stuffed. I'm certainly not going to fit in this dress much longer" I laughed.

"I could always help you take it off" he replied, his eyes boring into mine, never breaking contact. He didn't even smirk this time. He had completely mesmerised me with that one sentence.

"I guess you could...if I really need the help, that is" I chuckled, feeling the effects of the alcohol I had consumed make my head feel fuzzy. I hadn't seen Edward take more than a few sips of his wine, so I guess the rest of the almost empty bottle went down my neck.

"Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded at him. "Do you mind if we take the leftovers?"

"Of course, you may have them. I certainly won't eat anymore tonight"

I thanked him and allowed Claude to remove the platters, ready to be boxed up.

"Here, I'll get this..." I said, reaching for my bag.

"No Isabella, I asked you out, so this is my treat"

In the scuffle of who would be paying the bill, my bag fell clattering to the floor, the contents spilling everywhere.

I heard Edward's gasp as he picked something up, examining it closely.

"Why on Earth do you have a knife in your handbag Bella? Why do you need this?" His expression was one of shock and confusion.

I simply tried not to laugh, because I had forgotten about the blade nestled inside my bag, and thought for a second he had possibly picked up on of my tampons or something…which would have been probably more embarrassing than this.

But now I had to think quickly. Edward was an intelligent man.

I bent low to pick up the rest of my things that had made their bid for freedom and were now laid aqll over the floor.

"Well, I'm a young woman, living alone in New York, Edward. We can never be too careful when it comes to personal safety" I replied coolly, before sitting back in my seat, and taking my blade out of his hands. I put it back in my bag, noticing that the subject of who was paying the bill had been long forgotten.

"But...but, that works both ways Bella. Surely you know that? I mean, what's to say that you were attacked by someone who didn't have a weapon, then you pulled one out, they overpowered you, and they then had the upper hand? You could be killed!"

The anger in his voice was so strong that for a second I felt like a child being punished.

But my overwhelming urge to explain just how safe I really am - at least from humans - was strong. Almost too strong.

"Edward, I'm perfectly safe. Stop worrying. I've been carrying these things around everywhere with me for years. I've never come to any harm before"

I mentally slapped myself for slipping up so easily. But with Edward I felt like spilling my deepest, darkest secrets. My desires.

"What?!" His face was stoney. "Bella, that is epically stupid. Why would you continuously feel the need to protect yourself? Who is after you?"

"No one is after me Edward. I just guess...look, can we change the subject please? I really don't want to talk about this. I feel safer with them, and...well, I just do"

He stood up, pulling me by my hands to also stand and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't hesitate in drawing him in close and inhaling his sweet aroma.

Edward's natural scent mixed with his cologne. It was intoxicating and made my head swim.

"I just hate the thought of anyone hurting you Miss Swan. You really are a treasure, something so precious that you should always be kept safe. Even imagining you trying to fight off an attacker turns my stomach"

I reluctantly pulled my head away from his solid chest, to look up into his beautifully hypnotic eyes.

"I'm always safe Edward, please don't think any more of it. I know what I'm doing and I would like you to trust me on this..."

"But-"

I tiptoed high and dragged him closer to me to place my lips harshly against his, partly to stop him from interrupting me, and partly because 'protective Edward' turned me on too. Feeling his lips moving against my own, I knew that the subject was over...for now.

If we were going to continue seeing each other, Edward was either going to have to get used to my quirky ways that meant I could live out my secret life, or I would have to reveal my real reasons for constantly carrying weapons.

I hoped that he would drop the subject completely or just get used to it, because I was going to struggle to explain my way out of him walking into my bedroom one evening, just as I'm packing my crossbow into my hold-all! _"Oh this old thing? Yeah, I just take it with me when I go to the park. Some people take a baseball and a mitt, but I have so much more fun with my crossbow!"_

"Ahem"

The sound of someone clearing their throat nearby brought us both back to the here and now, as we practically jumped apart, my cheeks already burning red with embarrassment, at getting caught making out like a couple of school kids.

Claude didn't look impressed, rolling his eyes as he held out a bag for me to take. "Madam" was all he said, as I gingerly took the bag from him and watched him retreat back to the front desk.

"Oh no" I said, putting my hand over my mouth to help me hold on my giggles. "I think we are in trouble with Claude"

"Yeah, we probably are. I think he deserves a big tip...and you know what?" He added, suddenly taking a calculated step my way and bearing down on me, "It's totally worth it" and he landed another searing, intense kiss on my lips that reached all the way to my knees, making them feel like jelly.

"Come on beautiful, let's get out of here"

He wrapped his fingers around my hand gently, enveloping my whole hand protectively. He didn't let go once as we made our way over to Claude, paying our bill and further escorting me to the elevator.

As soon as the fresh, crisp air hit my face, I felt my head swim with the effects of a pretty expensive bottle of white wine.

Edward must have realised my steps had slowed as I tried to concentrate on not falling. I wouldn't say I was drunk, but I definitely felt woozy.

We slowly made our way over to Edwards's car. My eyes were scanning for the young girl I saw earlier in the evening.

It didn't take long before I saw the flash of dirty blonde hair and navy blue sleeping bag huddled defensively inside a shop doorway.

"Are you sure you won't want any more of this?" I asked him, holding up the bag of leftovers, giving him one last chance to change his mind.

"No, I couldn't eat another bite" he answered.

"Ok then" and I pulled my hand from his grasp. "I'll just be a second, OK?"

"But where are you-"

"Just a second" I repeated gently, smiling at the fact that he was making his way across the almost deserted street with me. He really was a gentleman.

Or maybe he thought I was going to run. I scrapped that thought from my head straight away, because who on earth would be stupid enough to run from this beautiful creature?

I finally reached the young girl, bending low, and speaking as gently as I could, so not to scare her. My heart ached at seeing up close how young she was - she must have only been 16 or 17 years old.

"Hey..."

Her blonde head snapped in our direction quickly, fear showing so obviously in her wide eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you. Are you out here all alone?" I asked looking around, hoping that she would tell me she wasn't. That she had a man to protect her, like I knew I had stood right behind me this very moment.

She didn't respond, so I took that as a confirmation that she had no-one else to rely on. "Are you hungry?"

Again, she didn't say anything to me and sat completely still for what felt like the longest time, before nodding her head.

"Well, this is full of warm, fresh food if you want it?" and I watched as she reluctantly held out her hand for the bag. She looked like a frightened little kitten. So breakable. "You have to do something for me first though" I added.

Her eyes darted between myself and Edward, changing from tired to terrified. She tried to stand, mumbling rapidly to herself.

"Hey hey, hold on...calm down" I soothed, holding onto her shoulders firmly. I hated to think what she has seen and heard – or even had to do – to get those kind of thoughts straight away. "It's nothing like that. I just want you to promise me something"

"Wh-what?"

Her stutter came out croakily and I could tell just from being an adult who has felt illness before, that this girl had become a victim of the elements, and was suffering the beginnings of a chest infection. She needed medical assistance but I highly doubt she would take herself to the hospital. And I doubt even less that she would let Edward and I take her.

"If I give you this food, I want you to promise me that you will move from this spot. From this dark, empty street. Ok?"

She still seemed unsure. Her eyes narrowed. She obviously wondered why a total stranger would give up food to her, in exchange for her safety. A win-win situation for her, but she probably wondered what we would be getting out of it.

"It's not safe out here for a woman. Especially one as young as yourself. And one who is alone. We can't tell you that you need to go back home to your parents, but you do need to go to a more public place. One where you have a better chance of sleeping and getting more food. You are less likely to be attacked under the constant watch of passers-by"

I took a deep breath, trying to hold in my tears. The sorrow I felt for this young girl was overwhelming. She seemed scared, tired, alone and vulnerable, with a sweet and pretty face behind the dirt and occasional scratches.

"Please promise me?"

"Why do you care?"

She wasn't being rude - I could tell by her tone - but she did seem genuinely confused by my request.

"Because someone like you should never be alone. You are a nice girl, I can tell. And you don't seem to have been out here long, judging by your clothing, so I'm guessing that life on the street isn't something you are particularly used to. Like I said, I can't make you go home, but I need to know that you are at least trying to keep yourself safe. So...will you do that? I'll trade you - one big bag of tasty and filling food, for the promise of your safety? Seems like a good swap, right?"

I held the bag out in between usboth, swinging it slightly so she would catch the aroma of the food.

It didn't take long for her agree. "Ok, I promise" she smiled. She took hold of the bag, practically putting her head in it and inhaling deeply. I heard the slight grumble of her stomach, as it craved the warm food.

"Thank you. Would you like us to make sure you get somewhere safely?" I offered, hoping that Edward wasn't already annoyed with how long it had taken already.

I needed to know she would be safe. She may have a sliver of a chance fighting off a human attacker, but when faced with a vampire, she would be no threat at all. She would simply be a meal and a nameless face.

"It's ok, I know just where to go. It's only around the corner" she croaked, before holding her hand over her mouth and coughing violently. Edward held his hands out so to steady her, and keep her from falling. Her hunger had clearly gotten the better of her, making her weak and disorientated. She thanked him quietly, righting herself as best she could.

"Here" he said, finally speaking. He pulled out a couple of bills from his wallet, and taking a business card out of his pocket, scribbling quickly on the back. "Here is some money, you need to get that chest infection seen to. If you don't go to the hospital, then please at least go to the pharmacy. I've written what you need on the back of my business card, ok? I can see you are a good girl, so I know you won't blow this money on alcohol or drugs. And keep the card, you may need to call"

He said nothing more as I watched Edward hand her the money and the card, spotting that there were at least five $20 notes. I was surprised Edward knew the medicines she would need, but then I remembered his father is a doctor, so he probably had all of this stuff memorised.

"Thank you both" she said sincerely, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, before pocketing her cash. She tucked her sleeping bag under her arm, and true to her word, began to make her way down the street, wobbling slightly.

I turned to face Edward. "Thank you for doing that". His hands were nestled inside his pants pockets, out of the harsh wind.

"No problem, I just wish she would let us take her back home to her parents"

"Maybe she doesn't have any" I said, beginning to make our way back to Edwards's car. I turned quickly to catch a final glimpse of her, as she rounded the corner onto what I know is one of the busier streets.

"Yeah, she has parents". His answer was so matter-of-fact that I was taken back.

"How do you know?"

"Erm, well...like you said, she seemed to be far too gentle and naive to have been out here long, so I just meant that she must have had someone taking care of her until recently. Her clothes and shoes seemed a little dirty, but nothing to show she had spent months or even weeks sleeping on the ground"

I nodded silently, my head swimming with thoughts. How to keep her safe...How to persuade her to go home...Could we help her find a hostel?

I knew that last one was a no-go. I had seen it all before. The homeless shelters were always over-crowded and never had anything available.

"Come on, you must be freezing". Edward opened the passenger door, placing his hand at the small of my back, and breathing warmly on the back of my neck as he indicated for me to get in.

But in that very moment, my huntress senses picked up on something again. The hair on my arms prickled. My heart beat faster and the blood pumped rapidly through my veins. Even my muscles tensed, as if my body were preparing itself for battle. It was only faint, but there was definitely something there.

I stood bolt upright, with my hands on the frame of the car door, scanning the street quickly and hoping to all hopes that there wasn't some poor soul nearby, trying to fight for their life. Trying and most probably failing.

Every shadow and every nook felt like they were harbouring something dangerous, something ready to jump out and strike...but oddly enough, it didn't feel like it had previously. I didn't feel like this was actually a vampire.

"Are you ok Bella?" He sounded worried. Actually, he sounded worried _and_ scared.

"Yes, sorry. I just thought I heard something. Guess it was my imagination" I lied, never pulling my eyes away from the darkness.

Taking one more look at our surroundings, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. No movement other than the leaves on the trees, blowing roughly in the wind.

Deciding to trust myself, knowing that if there was an imminent threat nearby, my instincts would kick in and lead me right to it, I took a deep breath to steady myself and got into the car.

Edward closed the door, and quickly made his way around the car and let himself into the driver's side. We pulled out into the busy New York traffic, and once again, my senses were relaxed. They were clear.

As we drove down 5th Ave, I smiled as I spotted the young homeless girl from earlier, tucked neatly away in a doorway, sharing her food with another girl, who looked to be about the same age.

I wondered idly how she may have ended up in that situation in the first place, and thought about how many nameless faces now called those busy streets a home. I made a silent promise to myself that I would be patrolling this area more from now on. Starting tomorrow night!

The hum of the music in Edward's car was low and the heating was warming me through, giving a relaxed feeling and making me sleepy.

I woke a few minutes later to Edward's calming voice.

"Bella...Bella sweetheart. We're home"

I stirred, unaware of where I was for only a split second. "Huh, what? Oh Edward, I'm so sorry I fell asleep. You must be so pissed at me and I'm really, really sorry. I guess I have just enjoyed myself too much tonight"

I was a little angry with myself that I had missed those few vital moments with him, moments I would savour and remember as the best date I had been on.

Wonderful place…

Amazing food...

Great wine…

And definitely the perfect man!

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"I fell asleep on you" I whined, pouting involuntarily.

"I don't mind Bella, honestly. I've had a wonderful night and I am just so happy that you actually agreed to go out with me at all. These past few hours have been amazing. And you are beautiful when you sleep by the way" and he threw a cheeky wink my way, before picking up my hand and placing a warm kiss on my knuckles.

I put my head down bashfully and smiled, as I felt the warmth his kiss left behind. As if he had left a mark right where he touched me.

"Do you want to come up for coffee?" I asked, kind of blurring it out, before recovering myself. "I'm so sorry….stupid…I didn't mean that to come out the way it sounded. Jeez, that was a really bad cliché. I really did just mean for coffee, and not…well you know. Not that I wouldn't want to…Oh gosh!" I groaned.

I seriously had a bad case of verbal diarrhoea tonight. Everything about Edward makes me stupid and in a way, reckless.

"It's ok Bella, really. I know what you meant. But seen as thought you are almost asleep, and I'm really not much of a caffeine drinker, I will let you sleep early tonight. But I want you to know that tonight has been the best night of my entire existence"

"It has?" I asked, astonished that one dinner date could be classed as the best night of anyone's life.

He leaned in closer. "So far…"

His gentle kiss left my lips tingling, as he pulled away far too quickly for my liking.

"Bella, would you perhaps like to go out with me again sometime?"

I giggled at the giddiness that Edward Cullen had not only asked me out once, but twice. And I knew my answer instantly.

"I would love that Edward. I've had so much fun tonight, and have really enjoyed your company. You are a very sweet guy, and I love spending time with you"

"Great, then it's another date and I'm already looking forward to it. Now, let's get you to your door" he said, starting to unbuckle his seatbelt. I placed my hand over his, in part to stop him, but to also be close to him once more.

"No, it's fine Edward. I'll be perfectly safe from here. I promise" I said, mirroring the girl from earlier, knowing my promise would also be kept. "Trust me?"

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes scanning our surroundings before he finally relented.

"Fine, but I'm watching you walk to the door, and I'm not leaving until I see the light of your apartment go on" he replied seriously. It made me laugh how protective he is over a woman he hardly knows.

"Deal" and I leaned in to kiss him once more. A kiss I desperately needed. Passionate, hot and completely in control. I could feel Edward's response immediately, his arms snaking around my waist to pull me impossibly closer to him, as I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled gently. His growl into my mouth brought me back to earth with a bump as I realised my hold onto control had slipped somewhat.

I broke the kiss reluctantly and pulled away as I straightened my crinkled dress.

Edward also sat back in his seat, panting hard and looking as if he was trying to mentally compose himself.

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow indeed"

"And may I ask what that was for?" he said, lifting his eyebrows at me and looking impressed.

"For a wonderful date, for your generosity to a girl you saw in the street and mostly so you have something to think about until our next date" I chuckled.

"Well, I'm certainly never going to forget that, no matter how many dates we have" he said, joining in with my chuckles. "You are not someone I can forget easily Miss Swan, believe me when I say that"

"I should hope not…and thank you for tonight. Goodnight Mr Cullen" I finished, finally opening the car door and stepping out into the cold night air. I shuddered a little, but I tried not to let Edward see me – and I know he was watching me every second, I could feel his eyes one me - knowing he would be out of the car and his jacket would be around my shoulders before I could protest. Not that I didn't want to feel that – the protection, the security, to have another person take care of me – but he had done so much tonight already.

I gave a small wave before closing the car door and making my way up the steps to my apartment building.

I decided to take the elevator because there was no way I was walking up all the flights of stairs in these shoes.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach my floor, and before I knew it I was in my apartment. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness hit me unexpectedly. I was usually so content to be alone, in fact I actually preferred it, but being with someone tonight who I genuinely felt something for, made me see what I didn't have. Companionship, happiness…love.

Remembering Edward's words, I took off my shoes and padded through the darkness and over to the window, spotting his car right where I had left it.

Reaching over, I turned on the lamp, lighting the room up dimly, before watching Edward drive away.

Sighing, I picked up my bag off the table and made my way to the bedroom, passing the white roses as I went.

Edward wasn't like any other man I had ever met, or ever dated…so would this end in the same way that all of the others had? Or could this be the start of something completely different?

I guess only time would tell...

 **A/N:- So? What did you think? I personally enjoyed writing the sweet back and forth between these two, and genuinely found myself smiling as I wrote. I hope you smiled too!**

 **Aaaaaand just for clarification…**

 ***I have no idea if there is anything in the Woolworth Building in New York, I just simply took a beautiful building and gave it a twist!**

 ***The characters views on any life events and situations is exactly that – their view. It DOES NOT reflect in any way how I personally feel.**

 ***Again, the vampires in this story are not the same as vampires in Twilight…there are differences, that will be outlined further on it the story. Just stick with it, and all will be revealed.**

 **And I want to thank you for your support and sweet words, they really are this writer's muse. To know that you love the thing I have spent a long time on, and regardless of time scales and updates – you are still there with me, supporting me the whole way! THANK YOU! You are irreplaceable, and are the reason that I continue!**

 **Please keep the love coming, and leave a review – like I said, your reviews are my food! So fill my tummy guys!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

SWTE – Chapter 7

 **A/N: Hi guys, Thank you for coming back to this fic, it's been a while but I'm hoping you won't hate me too much when you see the length of this chapter and see how long it's taken me to put this one together. I want to thank those of you who have left such awesome reviews…I genuinely am blown away by how adorable you guys are! Thank you. Anyway, I'll let you crack on with this much awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

 **BPOV**

"Oh for goodness sake, I don't have time for this shit tonight...I'm a busy woman don't you know?" I huffed. Ok, so maybe a let out a little more verbal rage than usual.

The cool air kept on hitting my face, annoying me further and making my cranky attitude feel like it was getting worse by the second.

"Just stop being a little bitch and tell me what I need to know"

"Fuck you" spat the vampire, as I currently stepped on his neck. His arms were already pinned to the ground by two of my trusty blades, and I had the third, larger, one directly above his forehead. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, but even if I did I would never tell ye"

I sighed loudly, my shoulders slumping slightly.

"What is it with you lot huh? This whole 'vampires-sticking-together' thing is getting real old, real fast. I mean, is it too much to ask that I just happen to come across a nice, accommodating vampire, who is willing to help me? It would work out much better for you all, I can tell you!"

He struggled under my heavy boot, throwing me a look of complete hatred. He was feisty. I like that.

I had previously managed to track him down to a part of the city that was well known as 'Paupers Row', famous for being the general meeting ground for New York's homeless and destitute.

I could smell him as I wandered nearby, following the scent all the way under the bridge and spotting him hovering over some old guy in a ripped up trench coat and battered sneakers.

The stupid vamp shouldn't have been playing with the poor guy for so long, prodding and poking him the way a child might push their food around their plate. He sneered at the terrified man, showing his teeth and proving to the guy that there is more to life than humans thought. Luckily for me, the homeless man also smelt like a brewery and so therefore he would probably just play this off as a bad, drunken nightmare.

Making my presence known, the huge red-headed vampire swung around, spotting me stood in the open air, beckoning him forward with my pointer finger. And like the fucking idiot he was, he dashed towards me, snarling and growling as he went, leaving that one lucky human under the bridge, wide eyed and probably warmed up from having pissed his pants.

Getting him as far away from all humans as possible was my main aim, so I headed for what I knew was a local quarry construction site. I knew no humans would be around for at least 3 miles. That would give me enough space to do what I needed to do without raising alarm or suspicion.

"Oh, I'm goin' to enjoy this" he laughed, hot on my heels. I had been going slower than usual to give him what he thought was a fighting chance.

 _I_ _couldn't have him feeling defeated until I've stuck a blade in him somewhere, right?_

Running and jumping the small fence, I quickly landed and very discreetly pulled my smaller blade from my boot. Slipping it up my jacket sleeve, I stood up and took off again in between the masses of enormous machinery.

My surroundings were perfect - large pits and holes that had been created by the huge metal monsters housed in this impressively large complex. Their contents piled meters high in different spots all around. There were a few small huts dotted on the perimeter of the complex, a quiet retreat for the daytime workers to take their breaks in. Tools and shovels lay abandoned as their users had made their way home for the day, waiting for them to return again tomorrow.

I hid behind a large blue truck, seeing the blur of feet fly past me on the other side.

No shoes usually meant that the vampire was a nomad. No fixed home or hunting area, usually they prefer to travel alone, fearing competition if 'food' ever became scarce.

"Come out, come out, wherever ye' are" he sang, his Irish accent thick and somewhat sickeningly beautiful. I hated to believe anything about this scummy race of freaks was beautiful, but the horrible truth is that most of what they are is pure beauty. Their face, their voice, their smell...they were hard for normal humans to resist - if they made it long enough to get a good look that is.

"I know ye' are here...there's no point in hiding. I can smell ye' a mile away" and he took on a lungful of air through his nostrils, "...and ye' smell so good young one"

"Are you going to hurt me?" I called out innocently hoping to keep him interested long enough for me to get a good hold of him. I ran around the other side of the truck, and launched myself on top of a nearby digger.

"It won't hurt a bit, I will make it very quick, but just know I'll find ye' no matter what. I always get me way"

"Is that so?" I challenged.

"Oh yes, that is most defiantly so" he sneered. "Now come on, let's not play this game anymore. I'm growing tired of it, and I want me meal"

"Well, ok then, if you put it like that" I said simply, waiting for just the right moment for him to walk below me. I jumped from my hiding place, landing on his back and pulling the blade out of my jacket sleeve. Within a second, I had my feet planted firmly back on the ground, kicking his own out from underneath him, and watching him fall not-so-gracefully on his back. Less than a second after that I had plunged my water doused blade into his forearm, effectively pinning him to the floor.

I wasted no time in doing the same thing with his other arm, hearing him scream in agony as the holy-water sizzled his flesh.

I stood, bored, as his screams died down after a moment or two, to nothing more than a growl.

"Sorry, what were you saying about the whole meal thing? I'm afraid I wasn't really paying attention" I mocked.

And so here I was, finding myself once again holding down the lowest life form I had ever had the misfortune to come across. I had left 'Charlie' at home tonight, knowing that I couldn't walk the streets of New York with it strapped to my back. A girl carrying a crossbow in a busy city kind of gets a few weird looks...trust me I know!

"Look, I know what you are, and you probably know what I am by now, so let's skip over that little bit shall we? I'm sure you know _who_ I am"

"Vampire hunter" he spat...no, I mean he literally spat! On the floor! Venom bubbling beside us, sizzling on the dusty floor.

"Ten points to the bloodsucker. But exactly _who_ am I?" I teased.

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, as if I had just asked him to explain Pythagoras theory to me.

"Oh come on, you must have heard of me?"

 _Nothing_.

I huffed out a sigh. "The dark one?"

 _Still_ _nothing_.

"Seriously? Jeez, here's me thinking that I was pretty famous amongst your kind, clearly you have been out of the social circles too long...otherwise you would have known that I am a very dangerous woman" I said menacingly.

The situation would have been quite comical, had it not been for the fact that I had a job to do.

I pulled my blade across his cheek, slicing slowly and deliberately. The cry that escaped his mouth made me smile. The slit in his flesh gaping up at me.

"See, I'm looking for someone..."

"Who?" He asked in a rush, clearly unsure of what I would do to him next. His eyes darted all over me, looking for my weapons.

"Well, its three someone's actually, and being a nomad, you may have very well come across them"

"What do ye' know of the nomads?" He growled, obviously not liking that I had the upper hand right now.

"I know you all fucking stink, you never stay in one place for long. And I also know that you have loyalty to no-one but yourselves, so I'm giving you the opportunity to sell someone else down the river" I replied, giving him false hope of a cheap bargain. One that would never happen.

"Now, the three I'm looking for are extremely old, I'm talking paper thin skin, almost see through. Milky eyes. Disgustingly frail looking, despite having as much strength as you or I"

The vampire snorted at my comparison of myself to him.

"You think I'm not as good as you"

"I know that ye' not!" He sneered, his accent even more pronounced when he was angry.

"And yet, you're the one pinned to the floor, and I'm free to walk away whenever I like. Now, you can either tell me if you know of them, or I will stick one of these in one of your legs" I said sweetly, holding up a knife, the blade glinting in the moonlight.

For the first time tonight, he remained silent. Not really needing an excuse to inflict pain on a leech, I turned the top part of my body around, keeping my feet firmly planted on the floor, and with a quick flick of my wrist, he was once again writhing in pain.

"Ok, shall we try this again? Do you know of them? Have you heard of their existence?"

I patiently waited for his cries to die down to no more than an aggravated mumble.

"I may have heard somethin' a long time ago"

"How long?" I asked, allowing myself to have a slight glimmer of hope.

"50 years or so"

Well, there goes that hope eh? But I wasn't about to give up. I needed to gather as much information on those three dead-men-walking as I possibly could.

"Tell me everything you know about them"

He tried once more to wriggle free, with me standing above him, trying not to lose my patience.

"Tell me!" I screamed. Not succeeding and allowing my patience to wear thin.

"Ye' playing with something you do not understand little girl. Ye' should not go looking for the three that no-one dares to be around. All I know is that they travel alone, never staying in one place for too long"

"Like a nomad?"

He spat once more at hearing the comparison between his kind and the three who even vampires seem to avoid.

"They are nothin' like nomads...I know nothin' more. Only what I have heard on me travels. I am a very old vampire, but I am just a child compared to their age and experience of this life"

"And you have been alone the whole time you have been a vampire?"

"Yeah, since the 1800's, but like I said, I am very young compared to those you are lookin' for"

"You have no-one but yourself huh?"

I don't know why I was asking, but something in this vampire made me wonder. He was obviously the lowest form of life I had ever had the displeasure of knowing about, but as far as vampires go, he's not my worst.

"What is it to ye'?"

"Just curious. Must be lonely, wandering through an eternal life without a companion. A mate"

"When ye' lose your mate, there is nothin' else to live for. An eternity seems like so much more when ye' have your mate by your side" he replied softly.

I noticed during our talk, he had stopped wiggling and shuffling around.

He gave me one more look, knowing he would not escape. I almost felt sorry for the guy, seemingly so secure with what was about to happen. I wondered briefly if he was simply hunting to survive rather than enjoying the life that he was living. Or not living as the case may be.

"Thank you for your help...erm..."

"Liam" he said. He closed his eyes slowly, awaiting whatever was about to happen.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

Staring down at the smouldering ash, I thought about the change in the vampire before I finished him off for good.

He started off acting typically like any other vampire I had met - hostile, angry, trying to kill me. But once we had spoken, and we began to discuss the nature of the three vampires I know very little about, his whole demeanour seemed to change. He no longer wanted to rip off my head and drink the overflowing blood...he no longer wished to rip me limb from limb...he had simply given up. I felt like it was a little too easy to get the information out of him. Maybe he knew he was better off dying for good than having to deal with the wrath of 'the three' if they ever found out I was hunting them and found them with his help.

I timidly picked up my blades from what used to be Liam's body, and wiped them down before depositing them back on my person.

Standing and sighing, I began to make my way out of the gates, checking briefly once more that there were no security cameras anywhere. Quickly pulling the chain in between the gates, I tried to secure them best I could and stepped out into the deserted streets.

The familiar buzzing against my right ass cheek told me I had received a text message. I pulled it out, the phone screen glaring obnoxiously bright in the darkness of the evening.

' _Thank you again for our lovely date Isabella, I really had such a wonderful time. I do hope you would like to do it again?'_

I smiled as I read Edwards text.

' _Hello Edward. I should be the one thanking you. It really was a wonderful evening, and yes, I would love to go out with you again sometime'_

His reply was almost instantaneous.

 _"How about Saturday night? We could go to another restaurant, or maybe go see a movie? Or something different? The choice is yours, beautiful"_

How did he managed to make my heart melt and set my pants alight, all with just one message? It wasn't even very romantic, he had only called me beautiful...and this was the sort of reaction I had to him. I'm officially screwed.

 _"I'm really sorry Edward, I'm afraid I can't. I have something happening on Saturday night"_

Again, I got a reply straight away.

 _"Of course, how rude of me. I can't expect you to drop your whole life as soon as I ask. I apologise. When would be best for you? I would very much like to see you again, I am willing to wait for you Isabella"_

My heart skipped a beat at his last text, making me feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

 _"I didn't mean that I don't want to go out with you on Saturday, but I'm actually helping to host an event at the gallery. I've been working on the J Jenks exhibit for a while now, but I would actually love for you to come along? If you would like to I mean?"_

 _"Yes, that would be great, if you are sure you don't mind me being there that is? Please don't feel that you need to ask me, simply because you feel guilty that you already have plans"_

Could this guy be any sweeter? Even when he has an opportunity in the palm of his hand, he still considers my feelings.

 _"Of course I want you to be there. You were such a great guest around the gallery and I would love to spend more time with you. Please say yes. You can be my special guest x"_

His answering text made me smile once more.

 _"Then in that case, I would love that, thank you. I cannot wait to see you in action. And I will be your special anything, you only have to ask. I will be thinking of you until I see you again x"_

Seriously? How does that man manage to light a fire in me, just through a simple text message? I swear, pants melted right off!

I ignored the cat calling and random jibes of the local drunks and prostitutes as I continued on with my evening. I may be only one vamp down for the night, but even if I didn't find any more this evening, I knew those messages would keep me on a high.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

I stepped around random people as I made my way through the gallery, ticking and marking off jobs that had been done, and delegating a few more to do. The classical music playing through the gallery speakers was just what I needed to cut through the hustle and bustle of bodies and tables and the sound of clinking glasses, as various people worked on their own jobs around me.

Mike of course was pissing his pants in the back room, freaking out that tonight was going to be a total washout. I swear, I could slap that man sometimes. He's about as pro-active as a wet rag.

"Bella, how can you be so cool about everything?" He asked, frantically trying to open a bottle of pills at his desk, and failing. I huffed through my nose, remembering that Mike is simply Mike - his own shadow would freak him out, and the thought of having to host something as huge as tonight must weigh heavily on his mind. Whereas I use my love for the gallery and all things art-related to fuel me on and get my head in the game. This is where I thrive...well, this and my hunting that is.

I walked across the room, placing my clipboard on his desk, and took the bottle out of his slightly shaking hands. Making light work of twisting off the cap, I handed them over to him. "Because I have organised this whole thing Mike, and I know that every single invite we sent out has been responded to, with most of them replying positively. I am, however, a little put out that you think this would go wrong. What do you take me for? Like I would let the gallery dive!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just want it all to go right tonight" he said, throwing back a few pills and washing them down with a bottle of water. "There is the whole reputation of the gallery - on me - riding on this night being a success"

"Look" I said, pulling my sleeves a little further up my arms, "I've been working on this for far too long. Jenks's assistant and I have every angle covered. No stone has been left unturned Mike. Mr and Mrs Newton will be very happy with what has been organised, but I need you to do me one favour?"

His eyes grew wide as he took in my stance. I stood forward and towered above him on purpose. This is pretty much how I act with Mike - let him believe he's in charge, but I pull the strings from behind. It's the only way he works.

"Stay out of my way tonight. I need the opportunity to openly run the floor. I mean caterers, bar staff, waiting staff, door staff...everyone Mike. I know you are the boss, but if you want tonight to run smoothly, you just need to schmooze Jenks and all of the other big-wigs, ok? Leave the heavy stuff to me, I know what I'm doing"

I couldn't have made myself any clearer if I had tried, and for fear of hurting Mike's feelings, I also needed him to know where I was coming from. The night could be ruined if he made one snap decision, one wrong move.

"So, I just have to drink and eat and have a good time?" He asked suspiciously. "You don't want me to do anything? So, I basically have the night off?"

"Yep" I popped the 'p' at the end for a little emphasis, just because I could. I gave him a smile too just for good measure.

"And you are going to do all the background work?"

"That's pretty much all I'm asking. Heck, that's how we have worked around here for years, so why change now, right?" I laughed, picking up my clipboard again, spearing my pencil through my hair -waitress style - and making my way to the door. "Have fun tonight Mike - drink, be merry and spend some time with your parents. They are the only ones you have and they are here for a short while, I know they want to see you" and without another word I left the room, in search of my loyal door staff, ready with my orders and requests.

"Bella honey, are you in here?" came the gentle voice of Charlotte Newton as she made her way into the side room of the gallery.

"Through here" I called out, moving more champagne glasses onto the tables against the wall. Draped in black cloth with gold accents, they blended into the theme of the evening, whilst bringing a little extra something to the room. "Just setting the glasses down" I explained.

"Oh Bella, this all looks so wonderful" she said pulling me in for a brief hug before looking around the room again.

Her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she made her way over to one of the pieces. Her hair and make up had been done to perfection, she was stunning. Mr Newton was certainly a very lucky guy.

The gallery was pretty much set, and all that was left to do, now that Charlotte & Colin had arrived, was to go in the back and change into my evening wear. Luckily, I had managed to tease my hair into some sort of shape right before I has started on the glasses, so all that was left to do was to get out of my jeans, t-shirt and converse, and slip into something that would most probably cause me a problem tonight. The heels I could deal with, but floor-length dresses weren't my usual cup of tea. Tonight was a major exception, seen as though I was representing the gallery.

As if reading my mind, Charlotte spoke up again. "Seriously Bella, you are a master of your craft. The Jenks pieces look superb, and hopefully tonight will not only drum up more publicity for the gallery, but also house any pieces that don't make a sale tonight. That would certainly draw in any outside buyers too". I loved seeing the glint in Mrs Newton's eyes whenever she spoke about the gallery. Like it was her baby. I guess I knew how she felt.

"Now dear, you go off, I have made sure Michael is out of his office, so feel free to lock yourself in there and become even more beautiful than you already are - if that's even possible. There is much more room in there than anywhere else, and it's far more comfortable too. I, in the meantime, will direct the catering and wait staff to where they need to be, and don't worry, I have your list so I know where they need to be and when" she chuckled, giving me a gentle push towards the back.

I thanked her quickly, before grabbing my bag from behind my desk, and making my way to the back in an attempt to transform myself into something half decent.

~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~SWTE~~~

I shuffled slowly through the crowd of chatting and laughing people, recognising most of the faces I saw.

Politicians, singers, actors, esteemed business owners of this wonderfully busy city...but it was the other famous artists who drew my attention. Their unique style allowed them to stick out clearly in a crowded room. As if life imitates art itself. The vibrant colours they wore, or the fact that they would team up randomly awful shoes with too short trousers. Either to make a personal statement or to otherwise shock everyone around them, is always different depending on who it is. Some artists I've seen try to blend into the background and allow themselves the time and space to view the world how they would like. The other are there to get noticed by the world, to show that they can achieve anything they want. Equally brilliant, but I know which ones I prefer.

A smile here and a gentle touch of the arm there, I worked the room, not really taking in anything besides the amount of champagne glasses that needed refilling, or if there are enough waiters, carrying enough canapés to keep the guests happy. I wasn't really even paying attention to any of the conversations around me as I went.

I had kept a watchful eye out for Edward as I went along, hoping to catch a glimpse of his copper hair, making his way through the crowd to find me. But who was I kidding, even though he said he enjoyed our date and agreed to come here tonight, he might actually just be coming for the art. Edward is an art lover, after all.

"Hey Jensen" I said, pulling the head-waiter aside, "Could we maybe swap one of the savoury trays for a sweet tray? The guests have had savoury for a while, and the sweet trays that are already out seem to be going down really well. We like to give them what they want, right? And if we can get Felicity to work the guests with the cocktails too please? She seems to be a big hit tonight, so let's get her out and about, huh?" I winked at him as I patted the young blonde man on the arm. With a quick nod and a smile, he soon managed to lose himself into the crowd once more, ready to carry out my requests.

I absent-mindedly smoothed my hands down my dress - vibrant red with intricate black patterns, that fell gracefully to the floor. The two slits that ran up either side and up to my thighs made me feel more exposed than I would have liked, and if this had been my choice, I would have thought that it was slightly too dressy for tonight's event - but, seen as though it was picked specifically by the gallery owner, I think I could let it slide for one night. It did make me feel good, and it accentuated my toned legs.

My 'access-all-areas' pass swung carelessly around my neck, landing to sit on the swell of my chest, showing all who needed to know that I was as much a part of the staff tonight as any of the wait staff or door staff.

"Hey Jordan, Alec...how's it going boys?" I asked as I made my way to the front of the gallery, stopping at the two doormen.

Jordan was the taller of the two, a little stockier than Alec. His thick Irish accent was only proven more authentic by his pale skin and flaming red hair. I love that he always had such a happy-go-lucky outlook on life. But I'd be lying to myself if I said that his accent didn't remind me of the vampire I had slain days ago.

"Ah, its goin' fine Miss Bella. No scallywags have passed by here so far. We got a good crowd tonight" he said.

"Yeah, but it's full of art enthusiasts Jordan, how crazy do you think it's going to get?" laughed Alec. His black hair swept across one side of his face, showing mostly one extremely blue eye. At the very young age of 19, I could only guess that that's the style of today's youth...either that, or Alec needs some serious styling tips, and fast!

"Hey, art enthusiasts can kick it with the best of them I'll have you know" I chuckled, nudging Alec with my shoulder. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover...or an artist by their painting"

"Actually Bella, most artists can usually be defined by their artwork. Their subjects can be a pretty big indicator into the artist's personality, or their likes and dislikes. Also, the tools they use and the canvas and paints can help too. For example, bold strokes and erratic patterns usually shows anger, aggression and frustration" said Alec nonchalantly, as if he were just commenting about something as mundane as the weather. He nodded at two guests as they flashed him their passes and entered the building.

It took me a second to register that this gym-obsessed, woman-obsessed, 19 year old doorman was artistically aware.

"Very true Alec, I'm very glad to see that the gallery has had an influence on you"

He blushed and lowered his head, whilst Liam snickered beside him. I could swear I hear the word "Pansy" leave Jordan's mouth.

The cold wind bit through my skin, almost painfully, as they laughed at my shiver. Of course they were fine, dressed in thick black jeans and a smart black overcoat. Not your typical doorman attire, because only the best will do on an evening such as this.

"So, all of us art lovers are 'squares' and 'geeky' then are we Jordan?" I challenged him jokingly.

"We don't mean you Bella, ye're a pretty cool lady"

"Gee, thanks. That almost sounded like a compliment there" I teased.

"You have to admit though, some of 'em look like they have a stick up their arse with some o' the faces on 'em"

Jordan's hulking laughter came as more guests arrived. After Alec had swiped in their own personal pass to get into the gallery, I decided I needed to get back indoors.

"Right boys, I'm going back in, but the last of the guests should be arriving within the next 30 minutes, so you can do split breaks after then if you would like?" I offered. "And I'll have one of the wait staff come out with a hot coffee for you both"

"And a little nibble or two 'eh Bella?"

"Yeah yeah, and a little nibble or two Jordan" I laughed knowing that I had bought cookies in this afternoon specifically to keep those two happy. And also knowing once they had polished those off, they would be making their way into the kitchen for any leftover platters.

I turned and made my way back inside, still keeping my eyes peeled for a hint of copper.

The instant warmth that encased me the second I entered the building was heavenly. I felt my arms thawing out straight away.

"Oh, and here is the brilliant young lady responsible for tonight's event" gushed Charlotte, as I walked in her direction. "This girl has such a passion for the arts. Her knowledge is unrivalled. I tell you, what she doesn't know about art, isn't worth knowing"

The murmurs of approval from the two people she spoke to made little difference to me. The approval of people I don't know when it came to things like tonight meant a lot to the Newtons, but meant very little to me. It's not easy running a gallery at all, especially when you put your heart and soul into it only to be overshadowed by some wimpy mummy's boy, who would rather see the gallery bankrupt than to ever get involved in confrontation to keep it afloat.

As it was, the gallery was in its best financial year to date.

"We are so very lucky to have Bella with us. We wouldn't trade her for all of the money in the world" gushed Charlotte.

"Oh stop Mrs Newton" I said, using her formal name when in the presence of someone important. Even though she and Colin never expected me to put on airs and graces to please others, it only felt right doing it anyway. She is my boss after all, and the Newtons have been good to me. The least I can do is show them the respect they deserve in front of their peers and prospective clients. "We are so glad you could both make it this evening, are you enjoying it so far?"

"Oh yes dear. It's absolutely wonderful. And I must say, the change in artwork - the way you have shuffled things around for Mr Jenks's pieces - it actually works in your favour. A very clever move young lady" said the old man, waggling his finger at me in approval.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say Sir. I love the gallery, it's like a second home to me. And with such amazing bosses as Mr and Mrs Newton, how could we fail?" I chuckled truthfully.

Charlotte smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"And if you will please excuse me, I need to go check on the catering staff. Enjoy the rest of the evening" I said, before making my way to the back of the room once more, but not before hearing Charlotte strike up another conversation, "What did I tell you? That girl is a godsend..."

I smiled as made my way through the door, the scent of the next round of canapés hitting my nostrils.

"Those smell amazing" I commented, picking up a wild mushroom and chicken mousse tart. I popped it in my mouth, and actually moaned at the flavours. "Holy smokes, these are really good"

"Thank you Miss. We know tonight was going to be special so we came up with a few moderations to our usual menu" said the Chef, who currently stood handing out platters to more wait staff.

They all lined up like they were on a production line, ready to take hold of their next tray. I was impressed at how well organised they were, especially compared to some companies we had used in past events. It was almost with military precision.

I swear, this thing is catered for better than a medieval banquet! But then again, I knew that - I organised it!

"Well, it seems to be a total hit with the guests. Every platter is coming back completely empty"

He chuckled, and clapped his hands. "That's good to hear. We have worked on this menu from the second you booked our company, and also I _do_ hate to waste food. It's nice to see that the guests are enjoying what we have to offer them"

"Well, if anything comes back, you just send it my way. If the rest of it is half as good as these" and I pointed to the tarts, "then I would literally fight for the last one. And that includes those two on the doors"

"You will be the first to know Miss Swan. And thank you again for this opportunity. We haven't catered such a highly publicised event before"

I noticed his green eyes twinkled as he spoke, a twinkle I knew well.

It was passion.

Passion for his craft. He loved his job and much more than doing the job for money, he does it for the love of cooking.

It was a twinkle that I knew I held in my gaze every time I stepped through the doors of the gallery. My whole spirit lives in these walls.

"I'll be counting on it Chef" I said, backing up a few steps, ready to make it back into the crowd, when my legs hit something hard.

"Oh, I told Miguel to take that outside!" He barked, "I am sorry Miss Swan, I don't know why he cannot follow a simple order when I give it to him. I will reprimand him at once!"

I grabbed his arm quickly, halting his movements as he made to walk across the kitchen.

"It's fine. I'll take it out for you"

"No Miss, you are in such fine clothes, and you should not have to do this" he protested.

"Really Chef, it's not a problem at all. I'm more than happy to help, and if it means Miguel staying out there and keeping the guests eating and enjoying the evening, then I am more than willing to take out a little trash bag"

I patted him on the chest gently as I picked up the bag - surprisingly light to say it was full - and made my way to the back.

I opened the door, careful to lift my dress at the front so not to fall down the step below, and stepped out into the dingy, cold alleyway.

A stray cat crossed my path, clearly hoping to stumble across something to eat. But upon seeing me, it quickly scarpered in the opposite direction, before I could even see if I could find something for it to eat.

I headed for the huge industrial bin, throwing open the top and hauling the bag inside, hearing a smash as it landed.

The wind had dropped considerably since my time on the front doors with Jordan and Alec, so I knew that the 'chill' I was feeling had little to do with the weather. This was more vampire related. I could tell because even the hairs on my scalp prickled.

I squinted in the darkness, knowing my senses were not wrong, but swearing under my breath at the bad-timing.

I mean, seriously? Tonight of all nights? Of course it had to be tonight! Because clearly entertaining the elite of New York as well as trying to do the rest of my job was hard enough! Now I had a damn leech to deal with.

I considered for a split second of just making my way back inside, and dealing with him or her tomorrow evening, but my conscience wouldn't let me. I hated myself for even letting that idea swim through my head, even if it was just for a fleeting second.

 _What if you go back inside and ignore it, but they kill one of the guests at the party?..._

 _What if you go back inside and ignore it, and they kill one of the wait staff who is coming to throw out more garbage?..._

 _What if you go back inside and ignore it, and they go off and kill an innocent? Someone who doesn't even know it's coming? A young girl? A father on his way home from work? An entire family?..._

Ok, so my mind was working overtime, my inner monologue doing a great job of trying to torture me. Clearly it knew that I worked well when being guilt tripped, but it wasn't going to be easy. Quite the contrary, in fact.

My dress allowed me to move freely because of the slits up the sides, which I am now completely thankful for, but my shoes didn't help. The thin and fine heel made walking in them a mammoth task, so fighting a vampire in them would test my limits tonight.

I decided to take them off. I quietly and quickly dipped low, unstrapping each one, and stepping out of them, never taking my eyes away from my surroundings. I did it all by touch. Goodness knows that if I had dropped my eyes to my feet for just a second, I could have been a goner.

Luckily for me it hadn't rained for days, so the pavement was dry, albeit a little dirty.

I placed them beside some garbage cans, knowing I would be coming back for them.

I sniffed lightly at the air, picking up on many scents - the sweet smell of whatever was now cooking in the gallery kitchen...an opened and split trash bag a few feet away...the smoke billowing out of a building on the next block...it was faint but it was there.

And then I caught it.

A sickly smell that hung in my nostrils and burned my throat. The vampire was closer than I thought and I closed my eyes briefly to try to see if I could hear something, anything that would tell me which way to go and how far.

"I have been waiting to pick up on you again young one..."

The voice came from the darkness, thick with the accent of a faraway country. The harmonious tone of the female now approaching me would have been a pleasure to hear, was it not for the fact that she was a blood-sucker and my sole purpose in life was to end hers.

She made no sound as she walked slowly into the alleyway, into the light that shone from both the windows of nearby buildings and the moonlight above us both.

Her red eyes glared at me with such hatred that I actually felt my senses heighten, just from the intensity. She wore her hair down, with a few plaits here and there, her straight fringe framing her slim face. She was beautiful I had to admit, and a small part of me always felt bad for destroying something so pretty, but then I would remember what I was, and what they were and the guilt would soon pass.

With her arms adorned with leather straps wrapped around almost to the top and the rows of beads jingling with her every step, she definitely didn't have the art of a surprise attack move on her. I could hear those friggin' beads all the way across the alley.

I prepared myself into a crouching position. I felt the bottom of my dress pool around my feet the lower I got.

"I should not have been so easy on you last time, dark one. I was foolish and that will not happen again". Her bare feet were gracefully pulling her forward towards me, the way a cat would stalk the tiny mouse, just before it pounced.

I decided that it was either now or never, because unless this vampire was a mind reader, which I seriously doubt, then she would never anticipate that _I_ would actually attack _her_.

"No it won't happen again" I seethed, as I jumped at her, drawing my blade that had been hidden in the band of my underwear, and brought it down upon her.

She hissed at me, showing more of her cat-like tendencies, and held her arms up in order to buffer the blow I was about to deliver.

The blade easily sliced through her flesh, sizzling as it went. I landed beside her, almost feeling her vibrate as she screamed out in what I can assume was a mixture of pain and anger.

"You should have run whilst you had the chance. My kind don't take lightly to being hunted"

"Oh yeah? Well, us humans aren't crazy about it either, but it's never stopped you blood sucking scum, has it?" I said, rounding on her once more and delivering a blow to her head.

It was times like this that I was thankful that God had given me a fighting chance. Maybe it was divine intervention that allowed me to be as fast and as strong as my enemies? Whatever it was, I was thankful for it every time I came across something unpleasant.

She snarled and pulled herself down into a crouch, ready to pounce at me, her hands spread out in front of her, showing her long and dirty nails.

As she jumped, I spotted an overhead pipe, just thin enough for me to be able to wrap my small hands around it, as I pulled my legs high and watched her pass by me quickly. I let myself drop, and spun around, but I wasn't quick enough that time.

Her tribal-style cry echoed off the walls of the building that surrounded us, as her hands connected roughly with my chest. The wind whipped through my hair, as I struggled to find something to grip onto to steady myself. Unfortunately for me, there was nothing but walls and trash cans, which I happened to land on.

I stood up slower than I had wanted to, knowing that the metal can behind me would leave an unsightly bruise across my whole back before the evening was out.

"That wasn't very nice" I said, hoping to distract her long enough that I could find the blade I had dropped. "You know, I actually like your 'no-messing' style. In any other circumstances, we could probably have been friends"

The vampire sneered at me once more before spitting on the ground beside herself.

I guess I should have expected that. "Rude" I muttered.

"You talk a lot young one, you should stop speaking. It is not helping you"

Within the blink of an eye, she had pulled the pipe away from the structure it was attached to, and used it as a makeshift spear, launching it in the direction.

I had a spilt second to spread my legs and allow the spike to drive itself into the trash cans behind me, narrowly missing my shins. I hadn't pegged on my dress being the casualty of the evening however. It had pierced straight through the front panel, leaving a huge hole that I knew I would never be able to explain away.

"Shit! Are you freakin' kidding me? Look lady, you might be ok with wearing any old shitty rags, but I'm not. This cost a lot of money, you psychopath!"

I ran at her, now seriously pissed, knowing my anger was now fuelling my newfound energy.

There were hands clawing at limbs.

There were teeth snapping.

There were kicks and punches and body blows being delivered from both sides.

And all the while, I was still looking for my blade. Well, that and the fact that I was praying no-one would hear us or come outside. I mean, I was pretty confident seen as though it was the middle of the night and I have never seen anyone in the alleyway in the whole time I had worked here, but it would just be my luck to have that crap happen right now, wouldn't it?

The final blow for me was when she kicked my legs out from under me, and slammed me onto my back, right onto the concrete floor. _That shit hurt!_

Her strong hands around my throat began to cut off circulation and breathing, as I clawed at her, trying to wrestle my way out. My breathing started coming in short bursts, far too short to actually do the job of keeping me conscious, as I felt around me for something - anything that might help me get out of this vice-like grip she had on my neck.

And again, I was thankful that she was no stronger or faster than me, otherwise she could have easily snapped my neck and be done with it.

My flailing was becoming useless, and the restriction of oxygen was beginning to weaken me, as the world started to become black. My head felt fuzzy, and I was feeling the need to go to sleep, as if tiredness was my only priority right now.

And the last image I saw as I closed my eyes was her smiling face, the face of a fallen angel. Beautiful, but deadly.

I let go of her hand unsure of why I was allowing this to happen. I mean, I had fought vampires before, thousands of times, so I couldn't see why I was giving up so easily with this one. And that's when I found it...

My hand came to rest at the handle of my blade, the cold metal giving me a slight shock against my warm skin. And as if a light had been switched on in my head, I knew I still had hope. Had a way out of this if I really wanted it. If I really fought for it.

I drew my legs up in between our bodies, obviously catching her off guard as she expected me to give up. Her cockiness was going to be her downfall tonight.

Placing my bare feet against her chest, I pushed with as much force as I could muster, launching her into the air. I followed closely behind with my blade, watching as she landing with her back against the metal doors of the opposite garage.

And without giving her another glance, I thrust my blade through her throat, hearing the harsh scrape of metal as it pierced right through the shutters too.

Twisting the handle of the blade, the griphook on the tip of it flipped out, anchoring her to the shutters.

I took a deep breath, blowing out quickly, as she flailed and cried out, kicking her legs out against the shutter.

I knew she couldn't speak, the blade doing a damn fine job of cutting off her voice, but the sounds she was making in place of actual words, coupled with the thudding against the metal shutter made me think quickly about how to go from here. I couldn't run the risk of being caught.

"Be right back" I said, taking off in the direction of the gallery again.

Skidding my bare feet through the doors and into the kitchen, I was lucky enough to have had the foresight to stash a weapon or two around the gallery, in case of an emergency just like this one. In fact, the long sword that was currently on display on the second floor has actually been in my family for generations, and is cleverly disguised in plain sight as a piece of artwork...in case I should ever need it, of course.

I reached down into the cupboard under the kitchen sink, and pulled out some matches, followed of course by my broad axe. Having been wrapped in dirty rags, I knew Mike would never dream of touching so filthy. In fact, Mike never went under the kitchen sink at all because nothing under there interested him. It was full of cloths, cleaning products, buckets and dusters, he never intended on cleaning anything whilst he was at the gallery.

Unwrapping the broad axe, I made my way across the kitchen, coming face to face with 'Bridgette' - a blonde server, whose very wide eyes were passing between myself and my weapon.

"Sorry, can't stop...erm...big rat problem out back!"

She shuddered at my words, before nodding quickly as if understanding that rats were clearly a menace, and allowing me to pass by. I swear, if I make it out alive tonight, that little piece of quick thinking will be the moment I'm most proud of out of the whole evening.

Within seconds I was back in front of the vampire, seeing the gash in her neck had been made wider by her struggles against my blade. I had become pissed at the amount of time this fight had taken. What could have only been minutes felt like hours, and I still had a whole room of guests that I had to entertain before the evening was done.

I wasn't interested in trying to get any information out of this one. One as wild as her wouldn't know anything about the information I wanted or the three vampires was looking for, so I made quick work of slicing the broad axe right in place of my blade, and watching her head fall to the ground, closely followed by the rest of her. I snatched my weapons from between the mess of limbs, neither caring nor worrying about what had just happened, and I struck the match that would soon get rid of the evidence.

I walked back to the trash cans, putting my weapons carefully on the floor, and stepping back into my shoes, reattaching the straps around my ankles. I watched briefly as the vampire bonfire I had created began to dwindle and die down. It no longer resembled a person or a figure, and it always made me feel a bit better about walking away from the scene knowing that they wouldn't be coming back and they wouldn't be discovered.

That was the beauty of fire, it was the one thing that was certain to finish off a vampire. You can't just cut their head off and be done with it. They could always reanimate themselves, reattaching their limbs and healing over time, to become whole again. No, flames were the only thing that could permanently stop a vampire. For some reason, vampires always seemed to go up in flames as easily as an old newspaper.

I picked up the dirty rag I had wrapped my broad axe in and wiped down my weapons, before throwing that onto the smouldering pile. It too went up quickly, disappearing into the ashes before my very eyes.

Wearily, I walked back into the kitchen, bumping back into 'Bridgette'.

Seeing my weapons and the hole in my dress, she snorted. "Wow that must have been one heck of a rat out there"

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it"

"Well, it looks like you won. Would you like something to drink?" She asked politely.

"I'm good thanks, I'll be back out in a minute. I've just got to get rid of these" I replied, holding my arms up. The blade glinted cleanly at me, catching the fluorescent lighting above. She nodded and smiled before leaving me alone once more.

I made quick work of putting the axe back under the sink, this time wrapped in dusters and trash bags. I washed the blade in the sink, before drying it off on some towels nearby and placing it back into my underwear.

The employee's bathroom was my next stop, locking the door behind me and sitting on the lid of the closed toilet.

I breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly, allowing my body to begin to calm. I could feel my back aching and burning from the smash of the concrete against it. I was glad to see that the choke hold she laid on me had not left any bad marks. Nothing that a little make up couldn't cover up. Lastly, I straightened out my hair, knowing it would do its own thing anyway, but quite impressed that the style had pretty much stayed in throughout the whole fight.

 _Yeah, take that vampire bitch...you don't mess with my hair! Especially when I have had to go through hours of crap to actually look like this._

My dress however was the sad part, the hole in the front panel, and the tears at the back were just not able to be quickly repaired or even covered up.

I sighed heavily, knowing what I had to do.

I closed my eyes as I pulled my blade back out and sliced easily through the fabric, as a hot knife would slice through butter, cutting off both the front and back panels as high as the slits went. My dress was now the same length all the way around, stopping just beneath my ass cheeks.

 _Now if that wouldn't get some publicity for the gallery, I don't know what would. The event organiser walking around in what can only be described as a really jazzy t-shirt!_

I resisted the urge to change back into my comfy trousers, knowing that Charlotte would be hurt, after spending hours helping me pick this dress - when in fact, she dragged me around store after torturous store for hours, rather than helping me.

So here I stood, in the shortest item I had probably ever worn, knowing I was still representing the gallery and the Newtons.

I took a deep breath, blowing out slowly and calmly. And because that first one didn't do anything to calm me after not only my fashion faux pas, but also having fought tonight, I took a few more deep breaths.

"Bella, where on earth have you been my dear? You almost missed the speech Jenks is going to give" Said Charlotte as soon as I set foot out of the kitchen and back into the main room. "Is everything ok?" She asked, her eyes roaming over my new dress.

"Oh yeah, I just caught my dress on the trash can out back, it ripped and I couldn't fix it any other way" I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"Well it looks fabulous honey" she replied happily, taking my hands in hers and squeezing lightly. "Just please don't leave us to become a fashion designer because we really couldn't survive without you" she chuckled.

 _Jeez Charlotte, you have no idea how right that last statement really was!_

"Oh, and why didn't you tell me you had invited your young man here tonight?"

"My young man?"

"Yes, little-miss-secret-keeper! He's very dishy Bella. That messed up hair and those lovely amber eyes. He was asking for you earlier...he seems very smitten" and she wiggled her eyebrows at me in what I can only imagine was supposed to be a playful way, but it just came across as a little drunk.

"Edward's here? He actually came?"

"Oh, I'll say! I swear, if I were 25 years younger..."

"Ok ok" I interrupted her, holding my hands up in between us, "I get the picture. Yes, he's gorgeous and his hair and eyes are as hot as George Clooney sitting his pretty little ass on the sun itself, but we're just friends"

Charlotte chuckled to herself, waltzing her way over to the drinks and picking up two glasses of champagne. She retreated back, handing one to me and taking a sip of the other.

"Honey, I love you as if you were one of my own. Goodness knows, I've always wished something would happen between you and my Michael", and she quickly continued on upon seeing my scrunched up nose and look of mild astonishment, "I know, I know...you are colleagues and he's not your type, but I've always thought of you as family Bella, so having you as a daughter-in-law wouldn't have been in the worst thing in the world. So I say this with as much love as I can muster...if you don't take the opportunity with 'Mr Hot Stuff' out there, then I will certify you myself! And I'm talking padded cell, straight jacket and daily shots to stop your craziness"

And this is what it was always like with Charlotte Newton. Making me feel like she was my best friend, my sister and my mum all in one go. She was funny and witty, yet calming and serene, as well as kind and loving. I even begrudgingly enjoyed being dragged around goodness knows how many stores, for goodness knows how many hours, searching for a dress that goodness knows I'll never wear again.

"Thanks Charlotte, I love you too" and I pulled her in for a hug. The kind that you give when you know just how much someone means to you and your life, so you pour everything into that one moment of bodily contact in order to show them how precious they really are.

I pulled away, taking a drink of my champagne. The bubbles popped and fizzed in my mouth, and it was delicious.

"So I guess you approve of him then huh?"

"Oh definitely. And by the way, I think he's going to be very impressed with your outfit"

Suddenly my nerves kicked in and the butterflies in my stomach awoke. Thinking that he could arrive tonight had always been in the back of my mind, and was like a buzz in the air as I worked the room. But knowing that he was actually physically here, and looking for me made my heart soar at the same time as making my stomach drop.

"Come on then, let's not keep that Greek god waiting" she giggled, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me back into the room and into the waiting crowd.

I walked ahead, sipping slowly as my eyes roamed the room.

Charlotte had fell off the 'Greek-god' bandwagon about 4 guests back, so I was flying solo right now, and with Charlotte in her giggly, tipsy mood, that's most probably for the best.

I didn't find mingling easy. The awkwardness of some random stranger striking up a conversation with you, or even worse, you having to actually initiate the conversation yourself...it made me nervous. Vampires, I can handle. Blood and flesh wounds, no problem. Headless smouldering corpses, a breeze. But talking to a bunch of strangers, freaked me out.

I was at home in the gallery, and would often find that most of the pieces stuck in my head - when they were created and by whom, where they were made and why, and even the feelings and emotions behind the artists themselves. They just spoke to me, much easier than real humans actually.

The mumbling around me became white noise as I scanned the crowd once more. A buzz filled the room, with the occasional loud laughter or someone coughing breaking the routine.

A waiter walked by and offered me another glass of champagne, seeing mine was empty. I placed the empty glass on his tray and thanked him, just as a familiar voice rang out through the huge room.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please?" Called out Colin, as he hit the side of his glass with a small spoon. The crowd quietened down to silence. "Thank you. We are honoured to be able to host the latest pieces from J Jenks, as you have all seen tonight, they really are masterful. And we would like to thank the amazing staff and crews who have made tonight possible. You have done a great job guys" and he raised his glass respectfully in the general area of most of the staff as they had gathered at the far end of the room, in order to stay out of the way. The guests clapped quietly, clearly not giving a crap whether the staff get thanks or not.

That in itself told me much about the people in this room. Thank goodness that most of their heads were as thick as their wallets, otherwise we would never have sold as much as we have already.

"Now, for those of you who don't know, my name is Colin Newton and I own this amazing gallery, along with my beautiful wife, Charlotte"

Charlotte giggled and waved in his direction.

"My son, Michael...where are you son?" He asked, scanning the crowd, and I found myself doing the same. "Ah, there you are...yes, our son Michael has run the New York gallery for us for the past few years, and it has gone from strength to strength. We have never seen such amazing work come through those doors as we have in recent by years, and J Jenks is the icing on the cake. J, you really are a master of your craft my good friend!" And he raised his glass once more, earning a mirrored pose from the serious, yet edgy artist.

"But what I haven't mentioned to you fabulous people is that this gallery has something no other gallery has. A secret weapon, if you will. Something so amazing and unique, that we hold the success of our recent years mainly on this on aspect...I am of course talking about our beautiful Bella"

My heart leapt into my mouth as I stood, dumbfounded that he would even realise I was still in the room. The sudden cold, prickly feeling washed over me, as Colin's eyes found me and he threw me a quick wink. Which in turn made everyone else follow suit. Not the winking part though...that would have been too weird!

"How about you join me up here?" He asked, holding out his hand. I was nowhere near touching distance, so I politely shook my head, hoping Colin would take the hint.

"Will you please come here Bella?" He asked again, and my stomach decided to make a u-turn and head straight for my mouth as I tried not to throw up. Especially with all eyes now on me. But it wasn't the hundreds of pairs of eyes that bothered me in particular...It was just one.

One pair of amber eyes that I could practically feel burning into me, even though I still had no idea where he was standing right now.

Sighing and forcing a smile, I shuffled past guests toward the make-shift stage. I made my way up the steps and into Colin's outstretched arms.

"Thank you for not making me look a prat" he whispered quietly in my ear as he hugged me. I offered a quick nod in response, not trusting my mouth right now.

"So, this is the brilliant young lady who has cleverly put tonight together. She is one of the brightest young women I have ever had the good fortune to meet, and her knowledge of the arts knows no bounds...or at least knows none that she has been challenged with so far"

The crowd chuckled quietly. I however was starting to feel embarrassment sweats.

"Bella has been with the gallery for a number of years, and under hers and Michael's watchful eyes, the business has gone from strength to strength"

A small glance passed between Colin and Charlotte, as she stood in the crowd, proudly hugging her son.

"Charlotte and I both agree that branching out into Chicago was indeed well overdue. We both believe Michael will be wholly successful in his new venture. But that leaves the question as to what will happen to this place..." and he waved his free arm around absently.

My heart beat faster and harder as I stood before hundreds of people, unsure of what he was going to say.

What would I do if they decided to shut this gallery? What would become of my work life? Goodness knows it's a welcomed change from my true destiny.

"We were going to actually speak to you in private about the changes Bella, but we simply couldn't let it go unsaid that you have outdone yourself -and us- with what you have pulled off tonight...so we would like to offer you a partnership in the New York gallery. You will officially be partners with Charlotte and I"

Yeah, that was not what I expected.

In fact I think I blinked at him a few times, not quite sure if I was still breathing or not. I guess I will get my answer in a minute when I pass out!

Co-owner of the gallery? Me? I mean, of course it is practically my life and I couldn't imagine doing anything but this job, in this place. And they were offering me a partnership?

This is crazy.

"Bella honey?"

Colin's voice brought me back to the present. I gaped up at him, unsure of what to say.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" He whispered. Charlotte's face had also dropped her smile, and I hated to see her worried.

They were worried that I was unhappy about their offer.

"Thank you" was all I could manage, before throwing myself at him, my arms wrapping tightly in appreciation for an opportunity that I had never even considered before.

The crowd clapped along, as Charlotte joined us and hugged my briefly.

"Thank you both so much" I said, laughing to myself. Laughing at the complete '180' turn this night had taken – from fighting life-threatening beings to suddenly becoming a part owner of one of most amazing places I have ever been. It almost didn't feel real.

And they both chuckled, relief flooding their faces.

The night continued on nicely. The music of the string quartet placed in the corner created a mellow background to the chattering guests, and I found myself I shaking hands and hugging more people than I would have ever thought possible. More mutters of 'Congratulations' and 'Well done' were aimed at me from random faces, none of which I would really remember though, as I felt like I was floating through life right now.

The wait staff had done a wonderfully organised job & therefor left me some rare downtime to enjoy the exhibit itself. And all the while, I still felt that prickle on the back of my neck…the chill on my skin…the blood pumping through my veins just that bit faster…I still felt those eyes on me.

The splashes of colour on the canvas before me caught my eye, and I took the time to stand and appreciate the work that had gone into creating it. I understood from that one piece that J Jenks was a creative but complicated and unusual soul. His whole demeanour tonight had been one of silence and quiet contemplation, not really making conversation with the people around him, but he would stand aside and watch the hustle and bustle of the bodies in the gallery.

It reminded me of how I must look to some, out in the late hours of the night, or sometimes the early hours of the morning. Walking silently, not making eye contact, not smiling…little do they know I'm listening for racing heartbeats, or watching for the blur of a body moving far too fast to be human. And on the rare occasions, I would be sniffing the air, because one of the downsides of actually being a vampire hunter is the ability to smell blood. Not enough that I can smell it all the way across a park, or at the other end of a building, but if I'm close enough, then I know.

That was the part I hated the most.

"Such a breath-taking piece isn't it?"

I jumped slightly at the closeness more than actually being afraid.

"You know, I've heard this place is co-owned by a very amazing and beautiful young woman" came an all familiar voice from behind me. The breath in my ear made my hair prickle and I heard the smile behind his words.

"Yeah, this piece really is wonderful. Although, I don't have an opinion on the co-owner, but I've heard that she's very passionate about this place" I smiled, replying to Edward as I felt him step closer. I enjoyed the playfulness.

"I actually have an opinion or two about her…"

Keeping my eyes trained forward, I flirted some more. "And what would your opinion on her be?"

"Well, for starters you are right about her passion for the place…it's one of the sexiest things I've ever witnessed. But another arousing thing is the dress she's wearing tonight…I am very pleased I attended, because I would never have forgiven myself if I had missed it"

His cold hand ghosted over the skin of my arm, and he caressed up and down slowly. Teasingly.

"Thank you for the invite tonight Bella, you have done a spectacular job. The gallery looks wonderful. I also heard Jenks complimenting you earlier"

I turned on the spot, coming face to face with him and those beautiful amber eyes that I was happy to admit I had dreamed about since our date.

A huge grin covered his face, as his eyes looked deep into my own.

"It wasn't just me you know. Helena, his assistant had a lot to do to with it"

"Ah, but did she set up the gallery as well, or did she simply arrange to bring his pieces here?" he countered, as if was privy to some sort of secret. I said nothing, knowing he would prove me wrong if I did. "See? You can't even take the credit you are so obviously owed. You really are an extraordinary women. And now that you are part owner, I hope you will begin to see how special and talented you really are"

"Thank you Edward, but you really don't have to say that" I replied, feeling my cheeks flush rosy and hot. I didn't take compliments well.

"I know I don't, but I want to"

His hand reached around my back and pulled me closer. Given that we were in a public place, my place of work to be more exact, I fought the urge to pull away. After all, this gallery was half mine now, I guess one little kiss to celebrate wouldn't hurt would it?

I felt Edward's cool lips against my own, gently moving, making me weak at the knees. His smooth hand placed firmly just above my ass.

I moved my own hands and brought them up to cup his cheeks, loving the feel of slight stubble underneath my fingers.

The kiss was the perfect way to end a brilliantly successful night, in all senses…but as soon as he moved his hand higher and pulled me closer, I gasped at the pain.

"Bella? What's wrong?!" he asked, his eyes wide, searching my whole face as he held me tight with both of his strong hands on my shoulders.

"It's nothing Edward really, I just…" I started to dismiss it, reaching around behind me to caress the parts of my back that I could reach.

 _That stupid vampire really did a number on me tonight. I'm going to ache like fuck in the morning!_

Before I could stop him, Edward spun me around lightly but quickly, making my head spin a little. The champagne I had consumed tonight also didn't help.

"Bella, you have marks all over your back, what has happened to you?! Who did this?!" his eyes were wide and frantic and voice rose, attracting the attention of a nearby couple.

"Edward, it's fine. Nothing bad happened. I was just taking some trash out back, and I fell over. That's all. Please calm down" I tried to sooth him by taking his hands in mine, holding his tight.

"You fell over? How did you fall, but land on your back?"

He actually had me there, I mean, who _does_ fall over onto their back, unless they are being thrown across an alleyway by a deranged vampire?

"Well, when I put the trash into the trashcan out back, I turned around just as a cat jumped out and scared me. I ended up on my butt in the alleyway, with a rip in my dress. I had to cut the panels off it, just to make it look half decent. I couldn't very well be walking around here in rags could I? If you don't believe me, you can even ask Charlotte. She helped me pick the dress, I thought she would go crazy when she saw the little alterations I had made to it".

Ok, so I was waffling a bit, but in my experience with not be able to tell the truth about the supernatural world of vampires, you have to be able to think on your feet and lie your ass off sometimes. And I've learnt that the more detail you add to it, and the less of a deal you make of it, then the more believable it actually is.

He glanced over at my now business partner, who was watching us curiously. In fact, she hadn't taken her eyes off me all night, hoping to catch me with Edward.

I smoothed my hands against the front of my dress again, making sure it hadn't risen up in the hastiness of Edward's hands.

After a moment, he looked away from Charlotte, bringing his attention back to me. "No, it's ok. I believe you Bella. I just hate the thought of you being hurt and in pain. I would literally give anything to take that away from you right now"

"Trust me Edward, I've seen a lot worse. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself"

"Well, whilst I'm around Bella, you won't have to" was all he said, before pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, taking in his intoxicating scent and sighing. I never believed that I would actually be this happy.

I have the gallery…Angela…Billy, Jake and the rest of my family on The Rez…And now Edward.

The only problem was that I knew it couldn't last. It never did. When things went too well in my life, there would always be something that would come along and ruin it. Something would go wrong. As if the universe was reminding me that my happiness would never be allowed, as long as I had my destiny to deal with. There was no room for happiness when I was constantly surrounded by death and chaos.

 _I just hope you are around for a while yet Edward, because even if this doesn't last forever, I'm not ready to let you go just yet._

 **A/N: So, what did you think? I tried to focus more on Bella's 'double-agent-life' in this chapter, proving that she really is in constant need by the people around her, be it her family and friends, or complete strangers. Trust me, this girl never stops!**

 **The next chapter will see Bella taking a trip back to The Rez…let's see her at home shall we? And we are getting oh-so-close to Edward and Bella actually learning the truth behind exactly what each other is! Vampire meeting hunter! Keep checking my updates! You don't want to miss it!**

 **If you can please leave a review, I would be eternally grateful, I love hearing your feedback.**

 **Until the next chapter…**

 **Love WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I DO however own this totally kickin' fanfic, complete with it's amazing fight scenes and sexy Edwards!**

 **A/N: Hello, you lovely (patient), adorably sweet readers. I just want to say thank you for sticking with me so far, I know it's been a long and slow journey, I really am sorry, but as much as I want to spend all my days sitting at home with a hot cup of tea and endless pages of paper in which to create my fics, unfortunately life requires me to be at work and actually see other people…but here I am and I hope this chapter makes up for it (kinda!). Enjoy this little part of Bella's life, I enjoyed writing it. x**

SWTE - Chapter 8

BPOV

I hit the gas pedal a little harder than I usually would on my way back home, pushing my old red truck faster. I couldn't quite handle the mixture of excitement at seeing my family and home again, coupled with the feeling of dread and fear. It was a heady combination.

I rolled down my window and signed as the cool, slightly damp breeze hit my face.

Only 2 more hours to go and I would be wrapped in the loving arms of my family. My brothers and my adoptive father. And Sue too, of course.

The phone call I received this morning to get me to this point however, was not something I enjoyed replaying in my head, but with a busted radio, the thoughts in my head were all I had as company.

 _"Hey Bells, how are ya?"_

 _"Hi Pops, I'm good thanks" I replied, rifling through my sorry state of a refrigerator, trying to find something that could pass for even slightly edible. Last night's event had taken its toll on me, and I realised that I barely ate anything all night. Being pre-occupied with a maniac vampire will do that to a girl I guess!_

 _"Did your exhibition go well last night? I'm sorry we couldn't be there but you know how things are..." he started but I quickly cut him off._

 _"Hey, don't worry about it. Honestly, I understand. It was a pretty standard night anyway, you guys would have probably been bored out of your minds"_

 _He sighed. "You know we love everything you do"_

 _"I know, I know...I just don't expect you to drop everything and hot-foot it over here for everything that happens" I explained, hoping to appease his conscience. "How are you guys, anyway? The boys on The Rez behaving themselves?" I joked, closing the door of my refrigerator and decided that I needed to get my ass to the store down the street in search of some food as well as restocking my painkillers._

 _My back ached like I don't know what, and I knew there was going to be bruising. I just didn't want to actually witness it, when feeling it was bad enough. Although I did make myself feel better by considering that it is probably a fraction of what that bitch actually felt when I lopped off her head._

 _Slipping my feet into my Chucks, I grabbed my keys, making my way out of the door and down the hall to the stairs._

 _"Do these boys ever behave themselves?" he laughed._

 _"Yes actually, when Sue is around they do. They just know they can get away with murder when it comes to you. You are like an older version of the boys. Even with that damn wheelchair, you still manage to get into as much trouble as they do...and don't try to deny it, because Sue keeps me up on the latest 'Rez' gossip you know?"_

 _"What can I say? Nothing will stop me" he chuckled._

 _"So, the incident with the jackhammer was clearly nothing to with you then was it?" I replied sarcastically, reminiscing about my latest phone call with Sue. I held the door open for the old dear who lived on the second floor, earning a thankful smile from her, before I slipped out into the New York streets and the lines of pedestrian traffic._

 _"Absolutely not!" he answered, but his barking laugh totally gave him away. "I told Paul it was a bad idea…"_

" _But you didn't stop him"_

" _I didn't tell him to do it either" he argued in between chuckles._

 _I could practically see him now; his heavy shoulders bouncing up and down as he sat in his chair next to the window like he always did._

 _I used to worry when I was younger that he would sit at that window for hours and hours, just waiting for Jake and I to come home from school, or me to come back from patrol. But little did I know that Billy was simply watching. He was always watching. What he couldn't do with his legs, he more than made up for with his eyes and ears. And I no longer worried about him waiting...but I sometimes worried about him watching. Especially with what he may see._

 _"So, what can I do for you on this very drizzly morning, old man?"_

 _I stopped at the roadside with everyone else, and waited, watching the traffic speed past us. My free hand was tucked tightly in the front pocket of my grey hoodie and the black tattered jeans I wore did little to keep out the chill of the morning. Whatever I was buying for breakfast was going to be warm and full of sugar, because this morning I needed it!_

 _"Well, the thing is Bells..." His voice changed from the happy tone I heard just moments ago, and it actually dawned on me that maybe Billy wasn't just calling me to see how the event went last night. "We have been having a few problems here, vampire-wise"_

 _That caught my attention, as I stopped walking and stepped to the side into a nearby doorway and out of the way of a passer-by._

 _"Go on" I prompted._

 _"Well, it's..."_

 _"DAD! Are you seriously on the phone to her? I told you not to call Bella and worry her, we have got this" shouted Jake in the background._

 _"Dammit Jake, if we had this then there wouldn't have been a killing would there?" Billy bellowed back with as much ferocity as his son. I could tell that tensions were running high, because this father and son relationship was usually more like two best friends who always sided with each other against the rest of the world._

 _"Hey guys, stop fighting. We need to stick together on this, not turn on each other" I said, hoping to pull their attentions back to the matter at hand. "Pops, put me on speaker"_

 _I heard him sigh, before he replied. "Go ahead Bella"_

 _"Hi Jake"_

 _"Hi Bells, I told him not to call you..."_

 _"I'm glad he did Jake, I wouldn't have wanted to be left in the dark about this. Plus, if I hadn't have heard it from you, Sue would have told me when I called her next and then I would have been forced to kick both of your asses". I looked down the street one way, and then the other way to make sure no-one was listening in or even paying attention to me. I had to be careful what other people could hear, even if I did have the phone stuck closely to my ear, I couldn't risk someone overhearing._

 _"When did it happen?" I asked_

 _"Two nights ago, found the body in the woods about a mile in, towards the East river"_

 _I shuddered slightly, and it had nothing to do with the weather. The East river area was always deserted besides a few deer and other various wildlife. Humans never went that way, they never even stumbled that way by accident. It just didn't happen._

 _"So it happened elsewhere?"_

 _"Yeah, must have been. No-one ever goes that way on, they don't even get lost up that way. The body has just got to have been dumped there" said Jake quietly, completely confirming my own thoughts._

 _I started back towards my apartment, running in my head what I will need for my trip back home._

 _"Was it anyone we know?" Before the words were even out of my mouth, I knew the answer. In a small town like Forks, everyone knew everyone else. In fact, when there was a new face in town, they were quickly introduced to the rest of Forks._

 _"It was Mr Hammond, the old guy who owned the convenience store in town. He'd already been reported as missing for a day before the guys were out on patrol and came across the scent of a bloodsucker. They followed it to the East for about a mile and came across the poor guy"_

 _I quickly arrived back at my apartment building, bounding up the stairs two at a time and letting myself through my front door. I picked up my travel bag & took it to my room. _

_"I really liked Mr Hammond" I commented absently whilst stuffing some tshirts and jeans into the bag. "He always gave me something extra when I went in for the cheese that you love Pops"_

 _"Yeah, he was a good man. He will be sorely missed. That old place definitely won't be the same without him"_

 _I grabbed some lingerie and socks from my drawer and added them to the bag._

 _"So Bells, what's your take on all of this? I mean, we haven't had a killing here for a long time, and to have a vampire that has ridden under the noses of the whole pack is almost unheard of"_

 _"I don't know, I really don't. Could it maybe be more than one vamp? I mean, I know they very rarely travel with others, especially if they are nomads, but I guess it's not impossible is it?"_

 _My mind quickly took me back to the night of my parent's death, knowing that those fuckers travelled together. All three of them._

 _"Listen, I'm coming over, so make sure my room is ready, ok Jake?" I said, trying to make light of this, at least until I arrived. It was all I could do not to go crazy, knowing I wasn't there to stop this from happening. I had to constantly remind myself that I was one woman, and that I couldn't be in two places at once - no matter how much I wished it to be true._

 _"No, you don't need to..."_

 _"Oh shush will you? It's happening and I'm leaving now!"_

 _"But, what about the gallery? Bella, you can't just abandon your job" said Billy, worry lacing his voice. He always did this...worried that I was constantly dropping any kind of life I would have in order to once again save the world from all things vampire. Little does he realise, this is my life. I have no other._

 _"Well, Colin & Charlotte actually made a point of reminding me last night that I've not taken a vacation day in over 2 years, so I guess I'll start cashing those in right now"_

 _I walked across my room, pulling open my closet and reaching for the black duffle bag that contained my heavier and more dangerous weapons. In Forks, I didn't have to worry so much about the things like being spotted by humans, or making noise because everywhere was surrounded by forest and animals. Anything people saw or heard out in the forest, they would simply put down to local wildlife and continue on with their lives, completely oblivious to the real dangers I fought on a nightly basis, in order for them to be able to sleep soundly in their beds._

 _"Bells, really you don't have to do that. Dad is just panicking in case whoever it was hasn't moved on just yet, or that we aren't going to catch them" explained Jake._

 _I slung the bags over my shoulder, all thoughts of food long forgotten, and wrote a quick note to Angela that I would be away for a few days in Forks. I made my way back out of the apartment, locking it and quickly slipping the note under Angela's door, before heading back out, and down to my truck._

 _I unlocked it, and threw my bags onto the passenger seat, following next and pulling my phone back out of my pocket._

 _Making a quick call to Charlotte, I explained that I need to head back to Forks for a few days, not going into detail & letting her assume it was a family emergency. That way, I wouldn't be lying to her. I mean, technically Bill, Sue and all of the boys are basically family to me anyway, so it really wasn't anything but a slightly stretched version of the truth. _

_I turned the key, starting her up. Gosh, I loved my truck. She was the last gift given to me by my father - even though I was only 15 when he bought her for me, he was keen for me to be driving early so that I didn't have to walk everywhere. Back then, I thought that he was just being way too overprotective, but being older and wiser now, I realise he was trying to find a way of keeping me safe without having to tell me just exactly what he was keeping me safe from._

And so began my journey back to the place where it all started and ended for me, all in one night.

"Bella!" Shouted Billy excitedly, as I pulled up outside of his home and jumped out. I ran around the front of my truck, grabbing my bags and hauling them roughly over my shoulder, before walking forward to greet him.

"Hey Pops" I said, putting my bags down and bending to give him a hug. "You look tired old man, you getting enough sleep? Are you looking after yourself?"

"Oh don't you start" he muttered, waving his hand at me. "I should be asking you the same thing"

"Hey, I don't need as much sleep as normal folk do, you know that" I argued back, feeling like I was sixteen again.

"Yeah, maybe not...but you flinched when I hugged you. You get caught off guard by one of them?"

It was always like this with Billy. He just knew me, and no matter what, I couldn't hide anything from him.

"Yeah, last night actually"

"At the gallery?" His eyes were wide.

"Yep, she decided she would come find me. Don't worry, she's gone now, but she was a big one"

"Bella, it's not good that she found you. She could have followed you anywhere, even to your home. And to think, all of those innocent people were at the gallery too…"

"I know, I know...hey, I'm innocent too, I didn't ask for her to come lumbering her ass into my city and start treating it like an all you can eat buffet! I didn't realise she would try to track me down so quickly"

"I didn't mean that you did Bells"

I sighed, feeling the sudden frustration leave me once more. "I had come across her before, but some woman was being attacked by two men and I couldn't just leave her could I? Look, I got her in the end and no-one got hurt, ok?"

"No-one except you" he replied quietly.

I knew he hated me being out in the big city alone, and the unnecessary guilt of not being able to come with me ate away at him.

"Come on, let's get you inside, you must be starving" he said after a moment of silence. He picked up my bags before I had chance to move and propped them on his lap, before turning and heading back towards the house.

"Yeah actually I am" I replied, now feeling my stomach tighten in hunger.

"Well, Sue dropped off a bunch of pies yesterday, something about Jake being a growing boy. Anyway, how does a slice of apple pie and coffee sound?"

"Sounds perfect Pops. Then afterwards I'll take a look down by the East river"

He turned and nodded at me, but the look in his eyes made my hunger disappear. I couldn't place it, but I had a feeling that he was keeping something from me, and I was determined to find out what it was.

After we had eaten, I headed to my old room to unpack.

Everything was exactly like I had left it, from the purple bedspread and curtains, right down the pens and pencils sitting in the holder on the desk under the window. It's as if I had died and Billy wanted to preserve the room in my honour. I was happy that it was still the same, but it also made me sad that he had not wanted to move on when I left and change the room into something else.

I quickly placed my clothes into the wardrobe, leaving a black pair of running pants out. I couldn't very well go running in my jeans, but the tshirt and hoodie I was already wearing would be fine.

"You heading out?" Asked Billy as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. He sounded worried and it didn't escape my attention that his eyes quickly flicked to the window and then back to me.

"Yeah, I want to get a good look around the spot where Mr Hammond was found. Hopefully get an idea of what we could be up against before the sun goes down. Once that happens, I could be dealing with more than just a few vampire scents. Plus, if I go out before it gets dark, I don't have to carry any weapons with me. I'll be much quicker that way"

He still didn't look pleased about it, but Billy nodded. He realised a long time ago that I wasn't to be argued with. He had trained with my mother years ago, and knew that when we huntresses got a sense of something, we went with it and couldn't be swayed otherwise.

"I'll be back in a few hours Pops, don't look so worried. I'll be fine" I said, bending to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and when Jake gets back, don't tell him where I am, I don't want him following me"

"I don't think Jake would be that stupid Bells"

"Yeah, sure" I mumbled, remembering what Jake told me back in my apartment about following me before. "Course he wouldn't"

I sat my ass at the small kitchen table and pretty much inhaled my pie and coffee.

Sue makes really good pies.

I felt freedom course through my whole body, and the familiarity of being back in Forks as my feet moved quickly over the moss covered ground. The damp, earthy smell of the forest brought back some memories of my days training with Billy, scaling large trees and dodging various rocks and branches thrown my way.

I would feel such a sense of pride in myself when he would expect me to make a mistake or get hit by something, and he would always look on at me in awe when I would walk away unscathed. The pride was doubled when he actually told me he was impressed by my abilities. It made me feel like I owned my destiny, not the other way around.

The trees seemed different than what I previously remembered, as if there were more of them somehow. There very well could be, but surely they wouldn't have become fully grown in the few years since I moved away, would they? Or it could possibly be that my time in the big city has simply watered down the side of me that is at one with nature?

As I continued on, I picked up the faint scent of a vampire, no longer around, but the scent still very much there. It hung in the air like heavy smoke, not quite gone but not strong enough to be identifiable. I would need to get closer for that.

I followed my nose, the way a bloodhound would follow the scent of its intended, tracking and moving along. Weaving and turning wherever was needed. Like an invisible string was pulling me along in the right direction.

The stronger the scent got, the closer I knew I was.

I could hear the trickling of water nearby and knew I was there. Billy said that Mr Hammond's body was left near the river, but he didn't say that they actually took him to the river.

I hung about, kicking up rocks and touching the trees. Hoping to get some sort of clue as to who this vampire could be. Or even if there was more than one.

I felt like my senses were just catching up with the different area, adjusting from the busy, hustle and bustle of city life, to the sleepy, quiet pace of a town like Forks.

I sat quietly, trying to gather myself. I didn't like feeling unsure or uneasy. My confidence came from my ability to trust my instincts and that they would never steer me wrong.

Hours could have passed, but it was probably more like minutes, as I sat listening to the birds in the trees and the trickling of the nearby river. I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to reattach myself with my ancestral roots and be at one with nature. To hone in on my huntress instincts and become the predator.

Still nothing.

I sat for another moment, this time wondering what the heck was wrong with me.

 _Could I be losing my destiny? The skills that I was born with and have finely tuned over the past 12 years? Could I have already lost them?_

Slightly shaken, I stood up and dusted my ass off, getting rid of any earth stuck to it. As stupid as it was to think I could have actually lost my abilities, it scared me a little that it wasn't completely impossible. I mean, there is no-one else like me in the world - not that I know of - to compare it to, so all I can do it guess at this moment.

I needed to get back to Billy and talk to him. Maybe he has had some sort of vision and could help me figure this all out.

I began the run back to Billy's, my ponytail whipping right and left with every step I took. My heart beat faster, pushing me on further and further. The sweat beading on my brow and down my back reminded me that I should push myself like this more often, because when I actually had the time to go running, I remembered just how much I enjoyed it. It made me feel free.

It didn't take me long to get back to the house, with red cheeks and sweat marks in tow.

"Hey Bella!" Said Jake, as I entered the small living room area. "You been to the river?"

"Yeah" I replied quickly, still trying to catch my breath. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and re-entered the room. "Didn't get anything though"

I took a long drink, before screwing the top back on and sitting on the sofa. I placed my head in my hands, hoping to get a little clarity now that I was back where I should be.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will come to you" he said cheerily.

"Don't be so sure Jake"

"Don't be so sure of what?" Asked Billy as he rolled into the room, a plate of cookies placed carefully on his lap. Jake jumped up immediately, grabbing the plate and placing them on the table before stepping aside for his father to enter the room.

"Nothing Pops, it's just...nothing" I sat back, and leaned my head across the back of the sofa, just wishing sleep would overtake me just this once. That I would fall into such a deep sleep that I would wake up and all of this would be a dream.

"Doesn't seem like nothin' Bella. You look like a kid who's just dropped their ice cream" he chuckled.

I sighed, not sure how to start the conversation of all of my worries. His chuckles stopped abruptly.

"Down near the river, I tried to get something...anything, that might help us find out who is attacking, and how to stop them..."

"And?"

"And that's just the problem...I have nothing. I tried so hard to get some sort of sense that I'm at least going in the right direction"

"But you can't get everything straight away honey, you need to give yourself time to acclimatise with your surroundings again. You've only been back in the forest a few short hours" replied Billy gently, a warm smile on his wise face.

And it made me smile too, because Billy is safety and happiness and love and kindness all rolled into one wonderful man.

"I'm just scared that I can't do this anymore..."

"Nonsense" he snapped cutting me off. "My goodness girl, you really don't see yourself clearly do you? You have amazing abilities, that enable you to battle against the most evil and horrible race of creatures this planet has ever seen. That in itself is pretty darned special. But that, coupled with your fighting skills and fluidity when in battle just makes you more of a threat than they could ever hope to be"

He rolled his wheelchair over to me, and took a hold of my hand. I noticed the warmth in his thawing out the cold in mine. Obviously I didn't realise how cold I had gotten out there.

"You are one of a kind Bella, and even though I hate having to watch you leave to go out patrolling or to fight, I know you are good enough to come back with a head or two and not even bat an eyelash. You should never doubt your own limits and abilities because once you do, your fighting a technique is greatly affected"

Spoken like a true master of his craft.

I briefly thought about the bruises across my back...Had I doubted myself then?

"But what if you are wrong?" I said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Honey, this is me you're talking to...and I'm never wrong"

"Thank you Billy, I just hope you are right, because if whatever or whoever killed Mr Hammond comes back, I'm going to need to be ready"

I stood and placed my bottle on the table.

"I'm going to freshen up, and then I'll make dinner" I said, stretching my arms out. My muscles felt a little stiff, probably from last night's antics. But they definitely weren't as stiff or painful as my back!

"No need Bells. The boys know you are around and they all want to see you, so we're going to spend some family time together tonight"

Even though I was tired, I was more excited at the prospect of seeing my extended family and getting chance to have a catch up with Sue, Emily and Leah. Females were a rarity in our Quilete family.

"Bonfire style?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers in hope.

"Do we do it any other way?" Laughed Jake, placing his large hands crossed behind his head, and his even larger feet resting on the coffee table.

As soon as I stepped out of the truck, I was ambushed by not one...not two...but three large Quilete boys. Well, I say boys, but men would be the best way to describe them. Regardless of their ages, Quil, Paul and Jared had the same build as Jake. They were basically man-mountains.

After a round of crushing hugs and a slap on the butt from someone who will lose an arm if I ever find out which one it was, I quickly made my way over to the bonfire at the back of Harry and Sue's house.

"Bella!"

"Hey Sue" I called back, and happily rushed into her arms. As much as I loved the guys in the family, no-one quite gave a hug like Sue Clearwater. It was warmth and love and fierce Momma-protection all rolled into one.

"Oh, we have missed you honey, how have you been? Oh, you are starting to look skinny, have you been eating properly? We are going to have to feed you whilst you are here...How's life in New York treating you? Any young men on the horizon?"

The barrage of questions flew at me all at once as I tried to decide which one to answer first.

"Well...erm, ok...I've been ok...of course I've been eating properly, you know how much I love food...and yes, I'm loving life in New York" I answered, hoping to steer clear of the last one. Goodness knows, I don't need my 15 or so Quilete brothers finding out about Edward and going to New York to give him 'the talk'.

"That's wonderful dear" she replied, linking her arm with mine in such a motherly way that I could have cried. Turning me towards the bonfire, we started to walk slowly. "You know, we always worry about you being in the big city..."

"Honestly Sue..." I began to protest, like I always did.

"I know, I know... you are a big scary huntress, but you are still our baby girl, and will be treated as such, even when you are 70 years old" she laughed, patting my hand that was currently resting on her forearm.

I smiled down at her, being only slightly taller. She really was a sight for sore eyes and I would never think much about how much I missed my family until they were right in front of me. I guess it must be a self-preservation tactic. Something to keep me from going crazy with loneliness.

Sue stopped walking, still quite far from the bonfire, which in turn also made me stop walking.

"And how's about any young men on the scene then? Don't think I didn't notice how you ducked out of that little question young lady"

"You caught that huh?" I laughed.

She nodded her head, a smug smile plastered across her face. Her eyes danced excitedly. Sue loves girl talk as much as Leah and Emily did. Just because she was older than us didn't mean squat.

"Well, there is this one guy I guess.."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I mean he's a really nice guy..."

"Bella, quit stalling! Is he gorgeous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" I replied, seeing Edward's perfect eyes and chiselled jaw in my mind.

"And is he a gentleman?"

"He really is Sue"

"And does he treat you like you are the only thing to ever matter in the whole wide world?"

"Yes, he actually does" I said, unable to contain my smile any longer.

"Then, my little darling, I would say that you have a keeper on your hands. He sounds wonderful already, and I don't even know the first thing about him yet"

"First thing about who?" Asked Jake, from behind us.

Without missing a beat, Sue spun around quickly and smacked Jake across the back of his head.

"Boy, what have I told you about eavesdropping on conversations that don't concern you? Especially a conversation between two ladies?"

I loved when Sue would give one of the boys a ticking off, because no matter who it was, they would always be in the wrong.

"Sorry Sue, that was rude of me". Jake bowed his head at the lady who was over a foot and a half shorter than he was, and had the good thought to actually seem sorry. Whereas I had to hide my giggles behind my hand.

"And I should think so Jacob. Now go grab those plates outta the kitchen and place them on the table out back, would you? There's a good boy" and she patted his cheek for good measure.

"Yes ma'am" and without another word, he began his quick jog to the house.

"Gotta know how to handle these Quiletes, Bella. They might all be muscles and brawn, but if they have manners and respect to boot, you have a good man right there"

"Well, you certainly know how to keep them in check Sue. They would be lost without you, you know that, right?"

"That I do honey. And don't think I'm going to drop the subject of your new man. Let's get these boys fed up, then I want to hear all about him"

The evening wore on, and I luckily had a chance to catch up with everyone. I enjoyed hearing about Claire's new school and seeing Emily glowing from carrying Sam's child – a first for them both. They both gushed at the various baby names they have discussed as well as the ones they have vetoed.

"I love the name Delphine for a girl, but this wise guy here thinks it's a little too close to home" chuckled Emily, as she elbowed Sam in the ribs.

I laughed along, not quite getting what was clearly an inside joke. I took a sip of my drink so that I didn't have to confirm I didn't know to what they were referring.

Face after face, voice after voice came up to me during the evening, pulling me in for hugs, and a bit of light rough housing – although I don't know why they held back so much, I could easily take them all down.

I would occasionally catch Billy gazing over at me, smiling. He clearly misses me, as I do him, but if I moved back here, it would mean there were a heck of a lot of people on the busy streets of New York that were in danger.

"Hey Edward" I said quietly into my phone. I had managed to sneak away from the bonfire for a few minutes of peace, happy that it gave me a chance to answer Edward's call. It was the third call I had missed, and I thought if I didn't answer it, he would think I purposely avoiding him, when the real reason was simply because of my very nosey family.

His gentle voice on the other end made me feel warm and safe. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you" I replied, feeling the bitterness on my tongue at telling him a lie. I wasn't good or fine or okay...not whilst something was out here that the boys couldn't handle.

"That's good. I was thinking..." but Jake's booming voice from across the yard broke up Edward's sentence. "Bella? Bella, who was that?"

He sounded worried.

"Oh, that is just my brother" and I waved my hand nonchalantly, even though he couldn't see it.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Jake. You remember? I told you about him. The family I have from Forks and The Rez?"

"Of course, I remember. Are they out here visiting?"

I knew he was fishing for information, but I didn't feel like it was in a possessive 'you-need-my-permission' kind of way. He just seemed genuinely interested.

"No, I'm visiting them actually. I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you that I was going to be out of the city for a while"

I felt bad at not telling him, but I knew we had no real reason to keep each other informed of our movements. After all, I really don't have any idea what Edward even does from one day to the next.

The commotion behind me alerted me to the fact that some of the group had started some sort of bonfire game, hearing cheers and whoops from various 'brothers' of mine.

"Please don't apologise Bella, you should spend some time with your family. Family is very important. I just hope that you are safe"

I snorted quietly, too quiet for Edward to have heard me, at the thought of not being safe. Not only was I a vampire huntress, but I was also surrounded by and trained by the best that there is.

I had never seen how the tribe deal with vampires, simply because I had been forced to focus on my own training and not worry about them. Billy always told me that shifted focus could mean I lose a battle one day, so I never watched the guys in action, just like they never watched me. We worked best that way.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm completely safe. We are just having a family bonfire on The Rez. Plenty of food, family and far too many cocky-ass, mouthy boys to annoy me" I laughed, speaking like a true 'sister'. "What do you have planned? Anything good?"

"No, I'm just going hunting with my Emmett and Jasper"

"Hunting? You mean you are going to shoot deer and stuff?" I asked, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

I'll admit, I've never been much of a fan of hunting and killing animals, unless it was solely for food purposes, but I've never had chance to give it much thought, what with me having to save the world and all of that shit.

"No, we call it hunting to feel like big, strong men...but we're actually going hiking instead. A few days out in the forest, at one with nature and trying to out-do one another when it comes to strength and speed" he laughed.

I could just imagine Edward out in the forest...his face lit up by the huge campfire he had created...shirtless and wet in the stream, fishing for dinner...sweating and dirty as he collected logs for the fire...

I shook my head, hoping to clear it. Those images were not what I needed right now.

 _Wanted? Yes!_

 _Needed? No!_

"Sounds like you will have a lot of fun" I replied.

"And I was thinking...maybe when we get back, you might like to meet them?"

I was momentarily gobsmacked into silence...did he really just ask me to meet his family?

"Bella? Are...are you still there?"

"Erm..."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even mentioned it. I'm so stupid. Of course you don't want to meet them, you've only just met me for goodness sake! Listen, please just forget I ever asked-"

"Yeah, I'd love to meet them" I cut across his self-loathing speech. "I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel like you are a part of my life now Edward. Whether it be as a friend or possibly more, only time will tell, but I definitely feel like I'm supposed to be around you" I added.

And I really did. Something inside of me told me that Edward and I were meant to meet. We were meant to be friends and to look out for one another. I could just feel it in my bones.

"Does that scare you?" I asked him quickly before he had time to loathe himself again for his haste.

"No, that doesn't scare me at all Bella"

I heard it. I heard the smile behind his words, and it made me smile too, because no matter what happens, this man is a good part of my life. I was sure of it.

"I'm very pleased to hear that Bella, I feel exactly the same way. I was worried that by asking you to meet my family, you would think I was coming on too strong. The truth is Bella, I'm extremely attracted to you as I'm sure you have realised, but more than that - I've found a friend within you also. You are amazing inside and out and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. If I ever do anything to upset you, you must tell me. I would never want to hurt you"

"I know Edward, I feel the same. You have given me a fresh feeing about how I live my life. I used to just live to work, but now, I can live for me again. Thank you, that is because you saw something that no-one see did"

"They are all blind fools then, my darling Bella. Although, I had hoped to tell you all of this in person, but the fates have decided against that" He chuckled, and sounded relieved at the same time.

I smiled at his words.

In one phone call, Edward Cullen had made me forget about vampires and pain and blood and death and fighting. He had made me feel wanted and attractive and special, all in the space of a few minutes.

 _What I wouldn't give to spend eternity with this man!_

"Hey Bells, come on! I need you on my team. Quil needs a good ass-kicking that only you can deliver!" Boomed Jake, as he ran over to me. "Oh shit! Sorry I didn't know you were on a call" he finished in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. As if whispering now would help, especially after screaming at me all the way over here.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your family..."

"No no, don't be silly Edward. Jake's an ass, aren't you Jake?" I said to the bashful looking Quilete.

"No, really Bella its fine, I should let you go and spend some time with them. But please let me know when you are free and I'll arrange for my family to be available. They can't wait to meet you"

"Well, I'm already familiar with your father and Alice, so a few more won't hurt, right?" I laughed.

Jake simply stood by, wanting to be nosey, but not wanting to be obvious about it.

He was totally failing at the obvious bit.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back then, huh?"

"Yes you will Miss Swan. I shall count down the hours until I get to lay my eyes on your beautiful face again"

I internally swooned at that point, because if I had swooned outright like I wanted to, Jake would never have let me live that down.

"Stay safe, my darling Bella"

"I will. Goodbye Edward" and with a quick 'Goodbye' back, I hung up.

"So, that was the mystery man that Sue asked me about then, huh?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up" I nudged him, almost making him lose his balance, and took off towards the bonfire, laughing as I went. He wasn't far behind me, but he wasn't quite quick enough either.

We reached the others in seconds.

Sam walked over to me, and pulled me away from Jake. "You can be on my team Bells" he said, wrapping his arm around me.

I jumped and felt like I had been burnt from where his tanned skin touched mine. "Jeez Sam, you're burning up. Maybe not sit so close to the bonfire, eh?" I laughed.

"You crack me up Bella, always with the jokes, huh?" and he took off towards the crowd of bodies on the makeshift pitch.

 _I crack him up? I didn't know I was being funny._

"Here Bee" said Paul, holding out a cup to me. I took it and sat on one of the logs beside the fire.

"What is it?"

I didn't like the way he smiled at me, like he knew a secret I didn't. He leaned in closely. "It's Harry's own special brew. Makes it himself, very secretive about the recipe" and he winked at me, tapping his nose and then walking away.

I sniffed at the drink, the scent of some sort of herb strong in my nostrils, but that could have been my wicked awesome huntress sense of smell helping me out. Either way, I knew I couldn't drink it. I was going to be out patrolling tonight, so I needed a clear head.

"You don't want to be drinking that stuff" said Billy, as he rolled up behind me and placed himself by the side of the large log I was sitting on.

"Oh yeah? What's so bad about it?"

"Well, before I drunk that stuff, I used to be able to walk" he replied, with such a straight face that it took me a second to realise he was joking.

"Billy, don't joke about that" I laughed, swatting at his arm.

"It totally messes with your head. Strongest stuff I've ever tasted, and that includes that stuff that I caught Jake with when he was 15 and you tried covering for him, even when he had his head in the bushes up the side of the house" he laughed. "You need at least 3 straight days to recover from drinking that stuff"

"Best not do it then, my head is messed up enough without adding 'Clearwater's-Toxic-Tonic' to the mix" I laughed.

He smiled at me, silence taking over us once more. The seconds passed into minutes. Finally Billy spoke.

"Seriously though Bells, are you going out tonight?"

I gazed into the flames of the bonfire, watching it lick at the fresh wood that Harry was adding.

"Yeah, I'm going out tonight. Figure that I can't very well stay around here permanently, and we don't want any more bodies turning up, so we need to get rid of whoever it is and fast"

He didn't respond. He simply nodded, not taking his own eyes away from the fire.

More minutes passed with more silence, Billy clearly having asked all he wanted.

"Be back in a minute" he said and before I could reply, he had rolled himself over to Sam on the other end of the huge yard, whispering urgently, and gesturing with his hands.

It was strange to see Billy acting this way, as if he had a secret he was trying to keep. I wondered if I should ask him about it later, but quickly dismissed the idea. He knows me and I know him. If there is something going on, he will tell me eventually.

The evening wore on and the night grew dark, as we said our goodbyes.

"Oh how I miss having you around Bella" said Sue, as she pulled me into a tight hug. I felt the strength of her love in that hug. It was amazing.

I reciprocated with just as much force, burying my face into her hair and taking in her scent. Sue always smelt like fresh fabric softener and warmth. She smelt like home.

"I miss you too Sue. All of you. I've not had a night like this in...actually, I don't remember when I've had a night like this in years"

"And you have the package for Embry?"

I held up the large bag. "Yep, got it right here. He's going to freak when he sees all of these cookies and pies" I laughed.

Embry loved his job in the city, but he always complained that he could never get baked goods in the city that were as good as Sue's. Although, no-one ever has to know that I might sneak one of the apple pies for myself. _Those things are seriously good!_

"Well, look after yourself Sue. I don't need to tell you how dangerous it is out there do I?" I said, meaning every word.

I often wished that if I could have anything in the whole world - apart from a vampire free existence - would be for my whole family to move to the city with me. I missed them terribly, and always worried that one day I would get the call to say someone didn't make it.

"Oh I'm as safe as houses here honey. Especially now these big furry fellas are running around, huh?" And she reached to the side, grabbing Paul who was hovering around and pulled him in for a hug, which he gave her right back without hesitation.

"Yeah, they are a little hairier than when I was last here...I guess it's just part of growing into becoming men eh?" I chuckled, watching Sue's face change to confusion.

"Ready Bells?" Billy rolled up behind me, eyeing Sue as he went.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going so I can get changed before I go hunting. I need to be ready for whatever is out there tonight" and making quick work of our goodbyes, and promises of returning before I leave to go back to New York, we were on our way back to Billy's.

I felt like I should be alert tonight, something was telling me I would be in for a rough night, and despite Jake's protests that he should accompany me on tonight's patrol, I was doing this as I always did...alone!

~~~x~~~X~~~x~~~

It was getting on for almost ten thirty, and I had yet to pick up any kind of scent. Not even animal scents were present in this part of the forest. I chalked it down to me being on the wrong trail, and immediately took a 90 degree turn to the right, moving away from the beaten path that had been created by so many innocent and unsuspecting humans over the years.

I pushed various branches and bushes out of my way as I walked on, my enhanced eyesight doing a good job of helping me navigate in the pitch black forest.

Step after step, I scanned the areas, seeing the leaves on the floor pick up with the wind. Each time I heard a rustle or a branch snap, I stopped still, allowing my body to do what it does best - it went into fight mode.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only about half an hour, I picked up a faint scent of a vampire, and followed North East, picking up speed the stronger the scent got. I took up running once I was certain that I needed to head into Forks town. I was just afraid of what I would find when I got there.

Passing the dark shops that were closed for the evening, I would catch my reflection glancing back at me, only to disappear and reappear in the next shop window. She seemed to look innocent, her wide eyes catching mine, her mouth pressed into a hard line as she concentrated on her target. She had the stance of a hunter but not the looks to match.

No wonder vampires never believed I was a huntress when they first see me.

I was thankful I didn't pass any humans on my way down the street, which would have been bustling with people had this been the daytime. Although, if this was daytime and I was down here, I would be doing something relaxing, like shopping or going for a coffee with my friends, rather than chasing after a disgusting and stomach-churning leech.

I neared the end of the street, which took all of 2 minutes at the rate I was running, and entered the edge of the forest on the other side.

I drew out my _wakisashi_ from my belt, thankful that I had brought this particular weapon with me. I find it easier to carry longer and bigger weapons due to this little town not noticing a thing that happens in it - even a 27 year old woman, brandishing a sword. It also has the added bonus that it is much quicker than my heavier swords or most of my axes. And because I don't know what I'm going to be up against, I wanted a weapon I can fight with like a pro.

Taking calculated steps and keeping my hearing focused on everything that makes even the smallest sound, I finally spotted my target.

A small, frail looking man...well I say man, but I could tell he was a vampire. My senses were going wild, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, my heart beat faster, I could see and hear more than before.

Knowing he would sense me too, I wasn't surprised when he whipped his head round to me, his red eyes boring into my own.

For a split second, I held his gaze, shocked at the fact that he would return. That he would leave his brothers and venture out alone.

I knew he was alone. There was no doubt in my mind. I would have been able to sense if there were more.

He took a step forward, but not a vampire step. It was a human paced step, as if he didn't want to alarm me.

"You shouldn't be out here my dear" he drawled. Even his voice sounded old. Maybe this wouldn't be so much of a battle.

"I could say the same thing for you, old man"

"Ah yes, I am indeed old. But you have no idea exactly how old, do you?"

He took another step.

"I would normally advise you to run, as quickly as you can, as far as you can...but there is something about you. You feel different. You smell different"

Another step.

I was rooted to the ground.

The memories of that night had always been hazy and I only really remember the detail of one of the brothers faces, if that is indeed what they are to each other.

Trying to remember the part this particular vampire played the night my parents were killed was difficult, but regardless, I knew he was there, and I knew he needs to be destroyed.

"Of course I smell differently. Huntress blood is completely different to human blood, but surely you knew that?" I said.

"Yes, I remember now. You look different now" he smiled. _Yeah, he had the nerve to actually smile at me!_

"Yeah, age does that to you. You know, the whole mortality thing. But wait, you don't do you?"

He sighed, clearly for dramatic effect than necessity.

"So you know what I am, and I know what you are, where does this leave us? Because I must admit, I was waiting for one of them to return, I came so close to getting what I wanted last night, but I guess in this case, you will do…"

My mind was reeling from his words…getting what he wanted? One of who to return?

He took another step, and I forced myself not to react to the snapping of the branch under his foot.

"Where are your brothers? Where are the other two?"

"Ah, my brothers...I have left them in the hopes of being able to find an end to all of this" and he gestured up and down his body with his hands.

"An end?"

"Indeed"

"If that is the case, then why kill Mr Hammond? He was an old man who never hurt anyone. And you senselessly killed him"

"I know, and that is a part of my life I regret, but I am a vampire after all. It is hard to resist the call of blood when it is needed so badly. I have tried to abstain from my natures calling, but it is difficult"

"Then try harder" I spat back through gritted teeth.

 _Did this vampire seriously expect sympathy and understanding? Did he want a fucking medal for trying not to kill people? My people!_

"And I am sorry for your parents, I tried to talk my brothers out of it, but they were driven"

"Don't you dare talk about my parents! You have no right!"

I held my _wakisashi_ in front of me defensively.

"Where are your brothers now anyway?" I asked, wanting to know where to head once I finished this here.

"I do not know. As I said before, I have been trying to change my path in this life and therefore disbanded from their coven a while back. No doubt they have tried to find me, I imagine they have tried to use their tracker to try to find me too, but as he is my son, I am confident that he will not betray me"

"You have a son?" I was momentarily thrown off by his admission. "How on earth can you have a son?"

"Oh, he is an adoptive son of course, but my wife and I took care of him when he first began his 'second-life' and now that he is grown and experienced, he no longer needs me. It is time for me to be with my beloved wife once more"

I nodded, but simply out of obligation to show him I had heard. I, by no means, actually understood what he was talking about.

"This needs to end now" he said quietly, bowing his head.

"Well, I'm right here and all for the taking" I mocked, hoping to provoke him into making the first move. That way, I know what he is going to do and I could react accordingly.

But he didn't react, he didn't even move. He simply stood as still as a grotesque statue, not twitching a muscle.

I know that vampires don't need to breathe and their hearts and pulses no longer beat, so absolute stillness is second nature to them, but their bloodlust and rash actions always ensure that stillness and silence were never practiced.

So seeing this vampire not move at all was eerie to me. For the first time since I set my sights on him, I felt uneasy. This was out of character for the vampires I had previously come across.

"I said I'm right here" I repeated slowly and more pronounced, not moving from my spot. I kept my _wakisashi_ held in front of me, awaiting his action.

He still didn't move. He just kept his hands grasped in front of him.

"Hey-" I started

"I cannot fight anymore. I regret my life- well the life I have had since I was changed- and I know only one way to stop it. Thank you" he said, solemnly gazing behind me.

"What are you thanking me for? I haven't-", but my question was cut off by a large figure suddenly jumping over my small frame and landing in front of the vampire, knocking me on my ass.

I stood immediately and grabbed hold of my sword that I had lost in my fall, just in time to see the biggest wolf I had ever seen ripping the vampire to pieces.

Limb after limb was being thrown absently into different directions, and all I could do was stare dumbfounded at the sight before me.

The scariest part of the whole thing was seeing the look of relief on the vampires face as his arms were snapped away from his torso. His gentle smile was unnerving, like this is what he had planned on happening.

He didn't even cry out at the pain he must have been in. He just stood silently. Still. He simply took everything that the wolf threw at him.

Once the vampire had been pulled into many different pieces, I seemed to snap out of my frozen state, seeing the large jet black wolf turn in my direction.

Its large paws padding slowly towards me, I once again held up my sword, backing up as far as I could until my back hit the trunk of a tree.

"Back away!" I cried at the animal, "STOP!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I had no problems fighting vampires, but I had no idea how this wolf fought and I really didn't want to hurt it. Especially if it had just taken down the vampire I had, myself, wanted to destroy.

The wolf immediately stopped in its tracks, as if understanding my words, and laid itself before me, with its eyes watching my face intently.

I could practically hear my heart beating furiously in my chest as I took a deep breath.

The wolf whined from its place at my feet, as if wanting my attention. I was still uneasy about being so close, but when its large nose nudged the toe of my boot, I took that as a sign that he wasn't going to hurt me.

I placed my _wakisashi_ back in my belt and bent low, holding my hand out slowly. The wolf sniffed at my shaking hand but didn't move any closer. It was as if he was checking me out as much as I was checking him out.

My hand made contact with his head, and I ran my fingers through the soft, black fur.

The wolf closed his eyes, almost sighing in relaxation. And when he re-opened them, that's when I gasped as I noticed it. The golden fleck that ran from the pupil right across the brown of the iris, to the outer edge.

A fleck I knew well. A fleck I had grown up looking at almost every day of my life.

"Holy fuck!" I whispered, still absently stroking the wolf's head. "Sam? Is that you?"

 **A/N: So?...What did you think? Yes, I wanted to keep the tribe as wolves as I think that adds a little something extra to the story, and no, Bella has had no previous knowledge of them being wolves…I'm sure she will have something to say about that over the next couple of chapters though!**

 **And yes, for those clever ones of you who spotted Sam & Emily's little joke about the baby names…Delphine was actually a werewolf character from Terry Pratchett's Discworld!**

 **Please leave a review or a comment (or even a request – I'll always see what I can do!) and let me know what you think of the fic so far!**

 **Until the next chapter…**

 **WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of its characters…but I do, however, own the DVD of the first season of Supernatural…and this total awesome story too!**

 **A/N: So, after the last chapter, I figured you would want an update pretty soon (coz who doesn't love a good, quick update. Am I right?!), so here it is. I worked my ass off to get this to you guys quickly – you're welcome! Lol. I hope it doesn't disappoint! Keep your eyes peeled for the next couple of chapters though, things are going to start kicking off!**

SWTE chap 9...

BPOV

I patted the soft black fur as the wolf before me purred with content. "Sam? I...are you...please just..."

My thoughts were jumbled and scattered across my mind. I couldn't form a coherent sentence and my mouth moved of its own free will without actually being of any use.

I pulled my hand back and placed it in my lap.

The wolf stood abruptly, walking back into the woods, and as I made to stand up myself, he turned and barked once, loudly.

"What? What is it you want? I don't speak wolf so you need to tell me…" I said, hoping to get some sort of help because I was way out of my depth here. Vampires I could handle...but wolves? A different league totally.

The huge wolf sat his ass on the floor and waited. He barked once again and I took that as my cue to sit back down.

"You…you what? You want me to stay here?" I asked, unsure if I was getting this right.

 _Jeez, I feel like I'm dealing with a child who can't talk yet. It's all about the actions. No words!_

I sat back on the damp grassy floor and waited as he disappeared behind some bushes.

After a moment passed, doubt started to creep in. What if that wasn't Sam? What if that 'mark' I saw in his eye was just the reflection of the moon's light? Or what if it wasn't even there at all and I'm just sitting here, waiting for a random wolf to come back and rip me to shreds?

I don't know why I was doubting myself though, because a second later, Sam appeared from the trees wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a t-shirt. His bare feet padded softly on the ground.

He smiled at me somewhat sheepishly.

"Bella, good to see you are safe" he said quietly.

"Erm...yeah, same goes for you" I replied a little dumbstruck. "So...what was that?"

"What was what?"

 _Was he kidding me right now? The man just turned himself into a huge wolf, fought off a vampire and then turned back into a human again...and he asks me 'what'?_

"That wolf thingy that you were just now? I mean, how the fuck did you do that? Seriously, I shit myself, man! I thought you were going to kill me"

"I would never hurt you Bella..." he started to explain.

"Of course I know you wouldn't hurt me" I said, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. "But I didn't know it was you, did I? I thought you were some random wolf who just fancied a vampire flavoured snack. Oh and yeah, that was gross by the way" I added, my mind flashing back to Sam's large wolf teeth tearing into the vampire's flesh.

"It's just what we do, Bella" he said shrugging.

Sam turned to the vampire limbs that were scattered nearby and I watched with morbid fascination as he gathered them into a pile, and then pulled out some matches from his jeans, and lit one up, throwing it upon the pile.

Smoke rose into the air, in a ghostly fashion, somehow illuminating the moon and making it shine even brighter.

The limbs soon became a pile of smouldering ash. Neither of us spoke whilst this was happening, seemingly both caught up in our own thoughts.

"So, you wanna head back?" he asked cheerily, casually.

I stared at him incredulously. "What is wrong with you? This may be normal for you Sam but I, for one, am not used to seeing a member of my family turn into a wolf"

The fucker even had the cheek to snigger at me.

"Relax Bella, you have been part of the tribe long enough now, it's just life. We deal with it, I don't know what you are freaking out about"

"The tribe? You mean there are more of the guys who can turn into wolves?"

"Of course, most of us do now...surely you knew that?"

I didn't reply, simply because I thought it was pretty obvious that I wasn't aware. I stood with my hands on my hips and a deadpan bed look on my face. I was also still waiting for my heart to calm down because it was still beating like a drum in my chest.

"Shit, you really didn't know? Bella, I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. I mean, we all thought that Billy-". He cut his sentence short.

"Though that Billy what? Thought what Sam? Because I've clearly been kept in the dark about all of this and I'm not fucking happy about it"

He blew out a long breath, dragging his hand through his black hair.

"Look, I don't want to get Billy into trouble-"

"Too late for that!" I spat out, thinking of just exactly what I will say to daddy-dearest.

"Please Bella, don't think badly of him. I'm sure he was just trying to protect you"

"Protect me from what Sam? From my own family? That's the problem, Billy is always trying to protect me, but I have a job to do that means he can't do that. I could be killed at any point, on any given day, and it's not up to Billy what he decides to protect me from"

Sam didn't reply. He cast his head downwards, watching his feet as he toed the moss covered ground.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry I blew up on you, it's not your fault, but right now, I really have to get back" and without another word, I turned and began to run.

Towards my home.

Towards my family.

Towards the people I thought could trust me with their secrets, just like I trust them with mine.

I knew in his human form, Sam could not catch me because I was faster than him, but as a wolf he may just have a chance.

I guess it was a good thing that he thought better than trying to follow me, because I wasn't in the mood to be calmed down right now.

I arrived home in a shorter time than I thought I would. I guess anger will do that to a girl.

Bounding through the front door, I walked into the living room, seeing Billy sat in the corner reading.

"Hey Bells, glad you got home in one piece honey. You want a coffee?" He said cheerily, placing his book down and starting to make his way into the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me?"

My voice was low. Quiet. Menacing.

He stopped immediately, but never turned around. I knew the old man could flip his wheelchair around in a second without any trouble, so this just means that he was choosing not to look at me.

"I asked you a question...when were you going to tell me?"

Still nothing. Anyone would have believed he was a statue, if not for the rise and fall of his shoulders as he pulled in one breath after another.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed, taking off my hoodie and throwing it on the floor at my feet. I don't care enough to put it away properly right now.

My heart was beating wildly...my legs were shaking...my breathing was rapid...I had never spoken to Billy like this before and it didn't feel good. It felt wrong, but I needed answers.

I felt like this whole thing had been covered up and I had been lied to. I just don't know why. I mean, it's not like I have a right to know or anything, but family don't hide things from each other. Not something like this anyway. I mean, sure, if someone had taken the last cookie then a little fib wouldn't matter, but one of my own family turning into a wolf and fighting vampires? Yeah, that's a pretty big secret in anyone's book.

I cringed at the scrape of his wheels cutting through the silence of the room.

And then I saw his face, the look of sadness in his eyes. His shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked once more.

"Hey, what's happening in here? I heard shouting..." cried Jake, skidding slightly as he entered the room.

"Why don't you ask him?" I shouted, pointing at Billy accusingly.

"What? Dad? What's this about?" Jake stepped closer to his father, almost blocking him from my view. Clearly, Jake must have seen the guilt written across his father's face, because he then asked, "Dad, what have you done?"

"I'm sorry Son, I really am"

"So I take it Jake doesn't know either then? This should be good" I chuckled humourlessly. There was nothing funny about this.

I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for the explosion of the huge Quilete man before me. "Don't know what? What don't I know?" His head whipped back and forth between me and Billy.

No-one answered his question though, because it's not my place to tell him, and clearly Billy had a habit of not telling people things.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Oh for goodness sake! Tell him about the tribe Billy. Tell him about the wolves"

"The wolves? Is everyone alright? Has someone been hurt? If someone has been hurt, I swear-"

I felt as if the floor had disappeared from underneath me and I was free-falling into a black hole.

"Woah woah, hold up! You knew? You fucking knew about the wolf thing Jake and you didn't tell me?" I shouted at my brother, anger rolling off me in waves. It was so strong, it felt as if my skin was crawling.

"Of course I knew Bella, how can I not know? You knew too, I don't understand why this is a problem now after all of this time?"

Jake genuinely looked confused, his eyebrows pulling together, and he shrugged his shoulders absently.

"Holy shit, you're one of them?"

"One of who? I don't understand what's happening here people, can someone please clue me in?"

The tiniest part of me actually felt sorry for Jake. He had just been yelled at by his sister, for something he has no idea about.

Billy remained silent, not daring to look at me.

"On the hunt tonight, I came across the vampire we've been after. I was closing in on him, ready to take him down, when out of the fucking shadows came this huge black wolf. Little did I know, that wolf would soon turn back into a member of my bloody family!"

I was shaking from head to toe, a cold feeling creeping over my skin.

"What do you mean? You've know about this for years. Dad told you, when Sam first changed and wh..." said Jake, trailing off at the end after seeing my confused expression. He turned slowly towards his father.

"You said you told her. You said that she understood about what we were, but that she didn't like talking about it because of us being in danger or something. You said it was best if we didn't discuss it in front of Bella because we didn't want to upset her!".

Billy raised his head, tears streaming down his face, and for a split second, the daughter in me wanted to run over to him and pull him in close, taking away his pain and upset.

But the reason he was weeping is because he had done this himself. He had intentionally lied to his family and friends.

"Why Dad? We have all been so careful around Bella because of this. We don't speak about phasing, we treat Bella as if she is the only one out there, putting herself in danger. This is why I told him we could handle it Bella – because Quiletes can turn into wolves. Why didn't you tell her Dad?"

"I didn't know what to do" croaked Billy, his voice cracking. "Her parents had just been killed, and she was traumatised. Remember that she didn't speak for over a month? How could I tell her son?" Then he addressed me directly.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I thought I was doing best by you, you were so messed up when your parents were taken. I tried to keep you going, to keep your head above water. Tried making you eat, as well as knowing you were then going to have to be strong enough to train to become the next huntress. Sam changed around the same time as your parents were killed, the elders believe the age and bloodlust of the three vampires re-awakened the change...how could I throw that on top of everything else you had already learnt in such a short space of time?"

He ran his hands over his face.

"That wasn't your decision to make". My voice was calm and low. I felt as if I were numb on the inside.

"I know, but I didn't know what to do. My best friends had just been killed and all of a sudden I had the responsibility of keeping their daughter alive...I don't mean it the way you think Bella" he said quickly, seeing my face change to shock. "I would do it all over again and you went from being my goddaughter to becoming my actual daughter. I love you so much honey, but I couldn't just throw that at you, could I?"

I took in a deep breath, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"I'm going to bed" announced Jake, walking away from his father. He made his way over to his room, passing me and patting my arm before continuing and closing the door quietly.

I knew Jake. He would listen.

He would sit against his door and listen to what is said between me and our father. He wanted to know how this would end, we were family after all, but he just couldn't handle being in the same room. As if the bedroom door was going to buffer all of the mixed feelings and judging he was feeling.

His love for his father, but confusion as to his father's actions.

His love for his sister, but not able to understand the full extent of her anger.

Not knowing which one to side with, even though neither of us would ever ask him to do that.

The room was silent once more.

The faint 'tick-tick-tick' of the grandfather clock and the faint spitting of the fire nearby were the only sounds in the room.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you have to believe me"

I sighed, tired from the nights revelations as well as the physical side of all of this. The fighting day after day was beginning to take its toll. It seemed not a day would go by where something new would be wandering around hoping to wreak havoc, causing pain and destruction.

"Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Why Billy? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't call me Billy" he begged quietly. "Not you. Anyone else, but not Jake, and not you"

Another tear fell, rolling its way down his cheek and landing on his lap. It was absorbed into his jeans, as if his feelings could just disappear too. But things were not that easy.

"I felt so lost when your parents died..."

I felt the stab in my chest once more, the memories of that night flooding back.

"Your father was my best friend and your mother...well, your mother was the best fighter of her age. Such a sweet and caring soul, ready to give everything she had to anyone who needed it, but such a fierce protector at the same time. You remind me so much of her. But you have Charlie's brown eyes and stubborn nature" he smiled, remembering the two people I wished I could get back more than anything.

"When you came to us that night, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I knew I would take care of you if anything happened. I'm your godfather, but I would have taken you anyway Bella. You have always been family to me. To all of us"

He moved his chair over to the fireplace, reaching for a photograph.

"You see Bella, when I lost my wife - Jake's mum, Jake was only a baby. And Rebecca and Rachel were only three. It was so hard to keep myself going, especially enough in order to bring Jake and his sisters up. But seeing you broken and so reserved...it almost killed me. With Jake needing me, I had a purpose. It was as natural as breathing to take care of him and his sisters. But you...you were different. You were already a strong and wonderful young woman. I had watched you grow every day, learning and living along the way. You were always smiling and laughing, especially with those boys of ours" he chuckled, and I found myself smiling at the memories of seeing the boys sat in the forest acting silly, or playing tag in between the trees.

Pulling the back off the photo frame, he took out a hidden picture and handed it to me. Casting my eyes downward, I saw it was a photograph of Billy, Jake and myself, taken outside the very house I found myself now sitting in.

"That was taken a couple of months after your parents were killed" he explained. "Look at the girl in that picture Bella. Look at her face. Her cheeks are sunken and she looks far too thin. Yes, she's smiling but it doesn't reach her eyes. And look closer at the eyes - because you can see they are full of pain and hurt"

And I did look.

I hated to admit it, but I saw exactly what Billy was talking about. I just never realised how it was. I thought I was fine, coping as I needed to. Obviously I was wrong.

He moved closer to me, and took hold of my hand. The warmth of his making me realise how cold my own hands were.

"Do you remember me getting you and Jake outside to have this taken?" and I nodded, because I did remember. I remember not really being in the mood, and being a little annoyed at Billy for even making me do it.

"I made you have this taken Bella, because you would never have believed me if I didn't have the proof"

"Proof of what?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"Proof that you aren't as indestructible as you think you are. Honey, you are human. You can get hurt. You can get sick. You can be killed. Jeez, I had a hard enough time getting you to even eat anything for a long time, I was barely just keeping you alive back then. Before you knew about anything else. You were a huntress from the day you were born, one of the most powerful beings to walk this Earth. And yet here you are" he said, indicating to the photograph, "…wasting away".

The fire crackled loudly, making us both jump slightly and we pulled our hands away, severing the contact between us.

"I couldn't tell you Bella because I was afraid that it was too much, too soon. Sam was dealing with his own problems, and he needed to practice his phasing and making sure he could get it under control enough to be around his friends and family, but I couldn't worry about that because I had a 15 year old girl who needed me. She needed some support, some stability. She needed to know she was safe. So, I couldn't tell you that Sam had been the first one of the tribe to phase in over a century. I couldn't tell you that our own destiny is parallel to your own and that is why we are drawn together, our kinds. I couldn't tell you that our tribe can kill vampires too just in a different way. I couldn't tell you all of that Bella, because as much of a good job I was doing of taking care of you up to that point, I was worried one more thing would finish you. I just couldn't lose you too Bella"

And for the first time ever, I saw how vulnerable Billy was. Truly vulnerable.

He had always been in charge, and the tribe followed his every command. Besides the elders who very rarely made any appearances, Billy was pretty much the big chief - pardon the phrase, but it was spot on.

"The longer that went by, the harder it got to tell you. Your training became more intense, and as you went on your became stronger and more determined, but I could still see the sorrow that you tried to hide. Then you moved to New York, and weeks turned into months, which turned into years...before I knew it, I was telling the tribe that you knew about it and didn't want to talk about it, simply to try to cover up my mistake..."

"As well as still trying to protect me?"

He nodded solemnly.

I handed him back the photograph, not able to look at the girl any longer. She was my past, and yes she was broken and hurt but that wasn't me anymore. I was stronger now, more stable.

And it was all thanks to the man sitting in front of me. The man I call Pops.

"Thank you for explaining that to me. I knew that I was a handful-"

"Not a handful…a blessing" he cut in.

"You're biased" I chuckled

"Guilty" and he actually looked a little smug.

"But you should have told me. I have this huge secret that the whole tribe knows about, yet they have a secret just as huge and you all hid it from me. The thing that hurts about it all is that family don't lie to each other. They don't hide things. They are honest"

He nodded to show he had heard me, and I guess in a way to show he agreed with me.

"But I now know why you did what you believed was right. If I hadn't have seen that photo, I would never have remembered how I used to be. And I wouldn't have believed you if you had tried to tell me how I used to be either"

"I keep it as a reminder to always take care of you"

"Well, I now see the dedication and love that has gone into creating the person I am today. I'm sorry I doubted you Pops"

The smile the graced his face at hearing his proper name once more was something I'll always keep with me.

"And I'm sorry too Bella. I should have told you, not only because of your destiny, but because you are a part of this tribe. A part of our family. You had a right to know, I just didn't think the timing was ever right"

The fire crackled on, the flames smaller yet somehow, hotter.

"But you know that you can't keep my destiny locked up, don't you? I mean, I know you have trained me and stuff, but you can't control what happens. Visions or no visions, I have to fight. I have to keep on killing vampires, and there isn't any way around the fact that it will always be dangerous. But you can't fight my destiny and you certainly can't control it, so please stop trying. Just be my Pops. Let me be the fighter, after all, I've been taught by the best"

I smiled, as he nodded his head and smiled back at me.

I knew that he would understand my meaning, that he would see I needed to do this. That only I could do this.

I just needed him by my side when I wanted to be Bella again, and not a huntress.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"And you're sure you don't want to stay a few more days? We have plenty of room"

I chuckled at Billy's persistence.

The day after our talk, we met with the tribe – together - and explained what had happened, seen as though Sam was the one to show himself to me and realised that not everything was fine. Billy knew he would be bound to mention it to one of the others in the tribe, so he would just come clean to everyone. I was even treated to a demonstration on phasing.

Seeing Jake phase into a huge russet wolf, and roll around play-fighting with a huge grey and furry Paul isn't something I'll forget in a hurry.

I spent a couple more days with Sue and the girls, cooking and enjoying some female company. The boys popped in now and again, but that was mainly just for the food. Billy, of course, found lots of excuses to hover around, no matter how many times Sue would 'shoo' him away with the promise of fresh pies if he just gave us some girl time.

"He's just protective of me" I laughed, helping Emily put some more pies into the oven.

"I know honey, I know…but you are the most dangerous thing to walk God's green earth…besides our boys of course. He needs to let you be…goodness knows, getting under your feet ain't going to be helping his cause!". She picked up her rolling pin, and continued to roll out the remaining pastry. "He will see that all of this worrying is for nothing. You are a smart girl. You are doing just fine" she said, as she winked at me.

 _Did I mention how much I love Sue?_

xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx

"No really Pops, I need to get back. The leech is finally gone, and I think you have more than your fair share of trouble on your hands with that lot" I laughed, jerking my chin in the direction of the many faces who had gathered at Billy's to say goodbye.

"Yeah I guess you are right"

"Here Bella" said Sue, handing me a box. It was warm at the bottom, so knew it was something she had freshly baked. "I know those pies were never making it to Embry, were they? So, here are some more to take to him instead" and she gave me an all-knowing smile, eyebrows raised and all.

I placed the delicious smelling box on the passenger seat of my truck.

"Now, I want a call as soon as you arrive back in New York" she said turning all serious and pulling me in for a hug. I reciprocated, taking a long, greedy sniff of her scent. I was really going to miss her. I could already feel the homesickness pangs begin to stab at my chest, and I hadn't even left yet.

She finally let me go, and I kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you Sue. Look after those boys, they always need you. At least I know what you meant with the 'hairy' remark now" I laughed.

And then I turned to Billy. My other father. The man who had given so much of his time, energy, love, life and soul to make sure I was still here. To make sure I followed my destiny, but also kept me safe and sound. The man I pretty much owe my life to.

I bent low, and crushed him to me as tightly as I could without inflicting any actual harm onto him.

And I cried. For him. For me. For my parents. For the fact that things will never change, but at the same time, they will never be the same.

"I love you honey, with everything. Always have, always will. Don't you ever forget or doubt that for one minute…even one second. If you ever want to come home, you will always have a room here"

"Thank you Pops. I love you too"

I reluctantly let go of him and wiped the tears away before making my way over to Jake.

"See ya later sis" he smirked, hugging me and slapping my back, as if I were one of the boys. "Remember, I'm gonna be coming back to New York soon, and I actually wanna see the sights this time...oh, and I also need to check out this Edward dude" he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, ok then Jake. Whatever you say" I chuckled

I hopped up into my truck and fastened my seatbelt. And with small waves and tearful smiles, I left my home once more and pulled out onto the deserted street, on my way back to the big city.

The urge to stay in Forks forever was far too great right now, but I was trying to chalk that up to the fact that this was a pretty emotional trip. And an eye opening one to boot.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Hello Isabella"

Edwards's smooth, velvety voice rang though my ears and straight into my heart and my soul. I had missed speaking to him and it had only been 4 days. After arriving back in New York, I had showered, eaten and then called Edward who had told me not to bother cooking tonight as he would be cooking for me. Little does he know that I don't really cook anyway.

So, here I am, driving to see that wonderful man.

"Hello Edward" I said, smiling to myself. "I'm almost at your place, I'll be about another 5 minutes, ok?"

"You aren't driving right now, are you?" He asked hurriedly, worry and fear in each of his words.

"Yes I am, but don't worry, I'm on hands-free..."

"But Bella, you can still take your concentration off the road with-"

"Edward, its fine. Stop worrying, I just called to let you know I was almost there and now I can get off the phone and save you from having a heart attack" I laughed. He was silly and adorable and completely over-protective.

And I loved it.

I heard his sigh down the phone. "Ok, but please drive safely" he practically begged.

"I always do" I sang before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up.

After a few minutes of driving through streets and watching trees and streetlights pass by, I came to Edward's street.

"Okay…1440…1440…" I mumbled to myself absently, trying to find Edwards house and soon found myself pulling up outside.

I sat for a moment with my mouth wide open, unable to believe that Edward lived in a house this big. Part of me felt ridiculous for almost considering that he may not actually live alone like he had once claimed. This house was too big for just one person.

I pulled up to the house, hating myself for the knee-jerk reaction of being embarrassed to have my truck in front of such a nice house.

It's not that I can't afford a brand new car, or that I'm a tight-spender. It's simply because of the sentimental and emotional attachment I have to 'her'.

I saw Edward appear at the window briefly as I stepped out of my truck. He must have been eager, he was at the open front door before I had closed the door of the truck.

"Good evening Bella, you look beautiful" he said, bending low to kiss my cheek and leaving my skin tingling from his touch.

I looked down at myself, noting that I was simply wearing my skinny jeans, a blue camo top and ballet flats, I didn't think I particularly looked beautiful - but then again who am I to pass up a compliment from a gorgeous man?

"Thanks" I muttered shyly. I never do shy and definitely not to a guy...what is this man doing to me? He's breaking down all of my walls and changing the person I've strived so hard to become.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked, gesturing towards the house with one hand, and resting the other at the small of my back.

If I thought the house was amazing from the outside, the inside could only be described as a dream home. It was unreal.

"Holy shit!" I blurted out without thinking, quickly covering my big fat mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that...I just… seriously Edward, you live here?"

He nodded at me, a stunningly-amused smirk on his face.

"This is gorgeous"

"I told you I was well off..."

"Well off? Bloody heck Edward, I thought you meant that you could have an extra holiday each year or something. I didn't realise you lived like a King!"

My eyes tried to take in as much as they could, but there was just so much going on. With every step further into the house I took, the more and more there was to look at.

The hallway was very simple and had a minimalist feel about it, but beyond that was the lounge that led into not only the extravagant kitchen, but also the living room, the lounge and the stairway to upstairs.

"Edward, how on earth do you even go out every day, knowing you have to leave this place?" I said, not even turning back to look at him.

"Well, it really depends on where I go...for instance, I don't really enjoy leaving when I'm visiting the coffee shop or the dry cleaners, but I find myself not able to leave quickly enough when I'm going to oh, say the gallery, for example. I think it's all about whether I'm excited enough by whatever - or whoever - is at the destination"

"Uh huh" I smirked back at him. _Smooth fucker!_

"So, shall I give you the grand tour before we have dinner?" He asked, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. In an 'Edward' fashion.

I took his arm eagerly, mostly because I loved any excuse to touch him, but also because I couldn't wait to see what this house held.

He smiled as I touched him. That's a very good sign.

"I don't think I would get around the whole house if I even lived here Edward, so goodness knows how you are going to fit it all in before dinner" I laughed.

"We could always move you in and find out". The emotion in his voice sounded almost hopeful, but maybe that was just me.

"Ha ha, funny" I replied, deadpanned.

"Yeah funny"

I almost didn't hear it, and I'm sure Edward said it thinking I wouldn't, but my huntress hearing has never let me down. This time was no exception.

"So, what's through here?" I asked, craning my neck slightly to get a better look.

"Ah, through here is my lounge" he said smiling.

I could see large, soft-looking sofas that I imagine I would be able to sink into, an elegant glass coffee table and a roaring open fire.

"I like this room, it's so warm and inviting"

"I'm glad you think so, Bella. I plan to come back in here after dinner" he said huskily in my ear, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"And this way, past the kitchen" he noted, and my stomach rumbled slightly at the wonderful smell radiating from it, "to the upstairs"

"Erm…Edward, most people consider their bedrooms as something private, so don't feel obligated to be the 'host with the most'" I laughed nervously.

 _Was I nervous to see Edward's bedroom?_

 _Of course I was!_

"Bella, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to see it. Anyway, I think you will like my upstairs" and he winked at me in a way that made my knees weak.

 _Wow, that shit actually happens? I thought that was just an exaggeration that authors and fanfiction writers stick in their stories!_

We made our way up the open plan staircase, and my eyes took in more of the room below before we arrived at the first floor. Another beautifully decorated room with another beautiful open fireplace, with a beautiful view of the back garden. So in a word, just...beautiful.

"So, through here is my bedroom" said Edward, his hand again on the small of my back, guiding me into the room.

He had adopted the same simplistic style up here as he had in the hallway entrance, except this felt more like a home. The bedspread was cream with green and the walls on one side of the room were just windows, giving an amazing view of the forest behind his house.

"Edward" I gasped at the view. "This is amazing. You wake up to this every morning?"

"Huh, I wish!" He remarked, before adding, "I don't tend to focus on sleeping too much. But yes, the view is wonderful"

"The view is…just…wow! But don't you find it a little unnerving living on the edge of a forest? I mean, you never know what is out there" I commented, knowing myself exactly what horrors the forest held. The things that lurk in the dark and go bump in the night.

"I'm safe here Bella, I don't think there is anything out there that could hurt me if it tried"

"How can you be so sure?"

I eyed him sceptically. He was clearly trying to make me feel better.

"Well, I've been safe so far and I basically have the forest memorised". He placed his arm around my waist, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't worry so much sweetheart"

The feeling between us was like a static charge. I couldn't seem to look away from his intense gaze.

"There is one more place I want to show you before dinner. I think you will love this one. I've been saving the best for last"

He took my hand and led me further down the corridor, stopping at another door.

"Go in" he said quietly, gesturing for me to go for it.

The intrigue got the better of me, and I gripped the door handle, turning firmly and pushing the door open.

I gasped as I stepped inside, the smell hitting my nostrils instantly, going straight to my heart. My soul.

"Edward..."

"You like it?" He asked.

"This is amazing. By far, my favourite room in your entire house"

"Does that even include the bedroom?"

I turned and silently nodded, before turning back to take in more of the room. He chuckled beside me.

Wall upon wall, shelf upon shelf, table upon table - there were books everywhere! Of all kinds; old ones, new ones, famous titles, some I have never heard of before. Edward even had a couple of first editions!

"I wanted to show you this because I believe I have found a kindred spirit in you, Isabella. Someone who can appreciate the written word like I can"

"...and someone who can understand that a well written book is timeless. Something that will survive through the ages?" I asked, not able to peel my eyes away.

"Exactly" he said.

After a few minutes of browsing the shelves, it was time for dinner, and even though I wanted to tell him to screw the food and leave me in here, that would be rude. I just hope he will allow me to spend some more quality time in here. I feel like I'm home.

Dinner passed pleasantly, and we engaged in idle chit chat, everything from how our days had been to what kind of books, movies and music we were into. Edward asked me about my trip to Forks, getting only a bland and very obvious response of 'Oh it was great to see my family again' and nothing much else. I mean, how could I tell him that, not only vampires exist and I live to hunt them down and kill them, but also that my brothers all turn into werewolves to do exactly the same thing.

 _He would freak out!_

I changed the conversation to his trip with his brothers. "So, tell me about your hunting trip"

Edward faltered in sipping his wine. "What?"

I noticed Edward had, again, barely touched his meal. I paid it little mind, as I chewed the remaining piece of chicken in my mouth, savouring the delicious sauce Edward had cooked it in, before answering.

"The trip with your brothers? I know you call it hunting, but what did you actually do? You didn't really hunt did you?"

"You mean like with guns and things?"

I nodded.

"No, we didn't go hunting with guns Bella, like I said, we simply go hiking, spend some time within the heart of nature and try to beat each other in being the best out there…it's all very primitive, macho stuff" he laughed, waving his hand idly as if it were nothing.

"Did your father go with you?"

He eyed me for a moment. "No, he stayed at home. He was needed at the hospital and couldn't get the time away. So, if you are done" he said, seeing my cutlery laying upon my very clean plate, "we can get comfortable in the other room? The fire is on, I'm sure it will be nice and warm in there"

I nodded silently, watching Edward expertly pick up our glasses with one hand and the bottle in the other, before leading me into his lounge.

I made myself comfortable on one of the sofas, and enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

"So Bella, tell me – how did you feel about going back to Forks? Really. I know it must be hard for you after what happened to your parents…"

"It was fine" I answered, maybe a little too quickly, seeing the look of confusion on his face, "Well, I had something else to keep my occupied"

"Like what?" His tone wasn't harsh, just curious.

"Oh…erm…well, seeing my brothers again after all this time, I guess. I haven't been home for a while you see. They had all done a heck of a lot of growing up whilst I've been away. It was a bit of a shock"

As I spoke, I remembered the sound of the twigs snapping under my heavy boot as I walked towards the ancient vampire…how wolf-Sam had launched into a vicious attack, ripping and clawing at the vampire's stone-like flesh…at the argument I had with Billy…

"Bella?"

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted more wine" he replied, indicating to the bottle in his hand.

"Oh no, I'm good thank you. I have to drive home tonight". Edward smirked in that way that goes straight to my pants. "And no, I'm not staying the night either mister, so you can get that idea outta your head!" I laughed.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying…especially when the company looks so delicious" and he leaned forward and kissed across my collarbone, taking his time to make sure he covered all of it.

I could feel myself begin to squirm, and hadn't even noticed that I had wound my hands into his hair, and was now lightly pulling on the silky soft strands.

His hand ghosted across my knee, slowly up my thigh and towards my waist, before pulling us impossibly closer together in a strong grip.

Pushing himself towards my shoulders, I found myself laid across his sofa, as Edward gently placed himself on top of me, his lips continuing with their wickedly blissful assault. His hands roamed the curves of my sides, across my ass, before hitching my leg up and around him.

I gasped in pleasure. I hadn't been with a man for a while, knowing I didn't have time with my job and my destiny, but with the men that I have been with, it has never been like this. We fit together so perfectly, as if this were meant to be.

"Edward..." I whispered, my traitor voice not holding out as I had hoped. I pulled in another lungful of air, like it was on limited supply. "Edward…we should stop…"

As if he had been doused in ice water, his head snapped upwards and away from me, an expression of utter shock on his face.

"Goodness, Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so…well…I just wanted…" he babbled, pulling himself up and allowing me some space to straighten my clothes.

Once I was done, which took about 5 seconds, I saw he was already across the room, pacing frantically. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I should never have…"

"Hey…hey, I didn't say I didn't like it. In fact, if I'm being honest, I loved it. It's just that it's getting late, and if we do decide that our…well, whatever this is" I said, motioning between the two of us, "is going in that direction, and we want to move onto a more physical thing, then I want it to last all night. Not just some quick fumble on the sofa" I chuckled.

Seeing my ease and playfulness at the situation must have made him relax, because he blew out a breath and smiled at me, scratching the back of his neck absently.

"Listen, I hate to be a party pooper, but I really must be heading home. I have an early start in the morning, and I have a million and one things to sort before tomorrow"

"I understand. Come on, let's grab your jacket and bag and I'll walk you to your truck" he said, leaning in to quickly steal one more kiss.

"Thank you for tonight Edward" I said, settling my butt into my truck.

"It's more than my pleasure Bella. I loved having you over tonight. I would have you over every night if I thought that you would entertain me on it" he chuckled. "So, _thank you_ for such a wonderful evening"

I blushed rapidly, feeling my cheeks warm instantly. He was gorgeous, well educated, funny, charming, sweet…he was everything I wanted in a man. But mostly, he seems to genuinely like me for who I am.

My stomach dropped slightly at the thought that I could never show Edward the true extent of who I am…of who I really am. The idea of letting Edward into my world of vampires and crossbows, holy water dipped knives and having to constantly patch myself up…it scared the crap out of me.

I liked Edward. I more than liked him. I was falling in love with him, but could I really allow myself the chance to see if I can involve myself in these two very different worlds without actually letting them collide? Surely I owed it to myself to give it a shot. _Didn't I?_

"So, my parents are having brunch at their house this weekend, and my father has asked me to invite you along…"

"Your father asked?"

"Ok, so maybe I mentioned you to my mother and she practically begged me to bring you along. I'll totally understand if you don't want to come. I mean, my siblings will be there too so I…"

I took his face in my hands and kissed. I kissed with everything I have. Because underneath the want, he was still thinking about me. About my feelings. About whether I would be uncomfortable with so many new people, despite the fact that if I didn't go, he would spend another family occasion as the '7th wheel' I guess.

I reluctantly broke our kiss. "Of course, I would love to come Edward. I have been dying to meet your family, ever since you told me about them. What time shall I be there?"

At that moment, I wish I had the time to pull my phone out of my bag and take a picture of him, if only to capture the bright and childlike grin on his face.

"I shall pick you up and you can come with me, Miss Swan" he replied happily.

And with another quick round of kisses, goodbyes and promises to text when I arrived home. I made my way back to my apartment happy in the knowledge that I was set on one thing…whatever this was with Edward? Yeah, I was going to give it my best shot!

 **A/N – So, what did you think to Bella finding out about the wolves? And did Billy's reasoning seem fair?**

 **And the dinner with Edward…I would seriously love to have been in Bella's place!**

 **Let me know what you think so far, I pretty much know where I want this story to go and have the chapters panned out…it's just a little difficult finding the time to write, then to edit, then to try to perfect it…but I hope it's all worth it.**

 **And how's about leaving a nice juicy little review, eh? You know it's what we love!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **WhitlocksBoo xxx**


End file.
